Gregory Despair Show
by Epic Laughter
Summary: Trapped in a mysterious hotel with their memories wiped, seventeen of the lost souls of Gregory House must murder each other to win the ultimate prize: returning to reality.
1. Introductions

**AN: Hello, hello, hello, everyone! This is me and Veneesla's first collaborative piece as well as our first Gregory Horror Show fanfic! After we both got into Dangan Ronpa, we couldn't resist tossing the characters into a situation like this. I won't babble for too long, but I'd like to apologize in advance if any of the content in this story conflicts with any of your headcanons. Please try to keep an open mind and enjoy this story for what it is.**

**Oh, and we gave the guests their fanon names, Guest Girl is Sarah and Guest Boy is Steve. Well… that's all I need to go over! I hope you enjoy Gregory Despair Show!**

_Ugh... my head..._

Everything was black. Sarah's stomach was churning and her brain was absolutely pounding with white hot pain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her eyes open, feeling as if they were glued shut.

Finally, her ears stopped ringing and she heard voices.

"She's the only one still unconscious..."

"We have better things to worry about than her!"

"Leave a _lady_ unattended? Are you crazy?"

"For heaven's sake, brother, don't you have better things to worry about than her? Like how we got here, for instance?"

"Seester, get back, por favor!"

Sarah felt prickly arms close around her and she bristled. "Ugh..."

"Oh, she made a noise!" a new, feminine voice exclaimed.

"Excellent observation," someone scoffed.

Sarah finally opened her eyes, her vision unblurring slowly. She saw a whole manner of colorful people surrounding her... if people was even the right word for it. There were several rats, a flying dog, a very standoffish looking stitched up cat, among all other kinds of creatures. Among the weirdest of all was the person holding her, though... he seemed to be part human, part cactus. His skin was dark green in colour and was covered in prickles. His face brandished a long, thick black moustache and rugged sideburns. Over his right shoulder, a fully loaded bandolier hung loosely. He wore tattered blue pants and a gun was in his holster. Despite his threatening weaponry, he seemed deeply concerned with Sarah's welfare.

"She's even more beautiful with her eyes open..." the cactus man sighed, his voice heavily accented.

"Who... are you?" Sarah blinked at the cactus guy and he swooned. She squinted at him and added: "Can you help me up...?"

"It would be my pleasure, senorita!" In no time flat, Sarah was up on her feet and could get a proper look around.

She was in what looked like a living room...no, it was too big to be a living room. Maybe it was a lounge... either way, this confirmed the strange creatures surrounding her weren't a hallucination caused by her lightheadedness... The room, whatever it was, was dimly lit by candles in holders on the wall and on the small table in the centre of the room. It seemed very dreary in this light, and the dark greenish grey and pictures of shadowy forests and blocked roads certainly weren't helping in lightening the atmosphere. On one side of the table was a dull, very faded red leather couch and on the other was two chair of similar design. Sarah was relieved to see another human among the creatures; a boy about her age. Hopefully they would get along...

"Ooh, now that we're all awake, can we do some introductions?" A flying dog that radiated sparkles suggested, hugging her magic wand to her chest. "I think that would be a _great_ first step to figuring out what's going on!"

The dog wore a long yellow dress that stretched down to her feet and she had wings stretching out of her back that were white and pure. The dimly lit room didn't take away from the happiness she radiated which was most likely made up for by her rainbow coloured eyes, perky face and thick eyelashes.

"What a waste of time..." the stitched up cat huffed.

This stitched up cat wore plain brown pants like those of a farm boy, that was filled with sewn up rips. His shirt was striped blue and red with the name Jack Ketch on it. Sarah had no idea who that was, but she doubted it was the name of the poor feline. The cat not only had his lips and eyelids sewn, but also had stitched feet, wrists and a little on the tip of his tail. Sarah wondered how he could cope with that agony.

"I don't see _you_ having any better suggestions!" She poked the cat with her wand and he shut up. "Let's start with you, sweetie!" She pointed her wand at Sarah, who blinked in confusion.

"Um... well..." Sarah steepled her pointer fingers together as she thought. It really made her nervous having fifteen pairs of eyes on her at once... "My name is Sarah, and I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"That makes two of us," The cat sighed, making eye contact with Sarah. She felt her heart run cold; his eyes were a bright blood red, peering out through stitches in his eyelids. Who did this to the poor thing?! Sarah wanted to clock them one! Talking and bipedal or not, this was still a cat, and Sarah held nothing but resentment for people who would hurt any sort of feline. "My name is Neko Zombie and I think we should be focused on looking for food."

"We can find food later!" the dog clocked Neko Zombie with her staff again. "My name's Angel Dog, and it's a pleasure to meet you all!" She smiled a cute, thousand watt smile that would melt any heart in a fifty mile radius.

Sadly, everyone in the room was too on edge to appreciate her radiance.

To the left of Angel Dog was a short rat. He was about the size of a ten year old child and he was grinning mischievously, his big purple eyes sparkling with excitement. His fur was cream coloured and his hair was a vivid blonde. His attitude was already off-putting and he hadn't even said a word. Something was not right about this kid. He was definitely not as innocent as he looked.

"This is sooo cool!" He clapped his hands together and tugged the jacket of the much older rat next to him. "Grandpa, Grandpa! We're stuck in a house with alllll these strangers! I bet something exciting is going to happen!"

"Calm down, James!" the old rat pushed his grandson away. "This is nothing to be excited over! We're completely locked in!"

"I know!" James giggled obnoxiously and Sarah felt something in her brain snap. If she had to live with this kid, she wouldn't be happy.

"I'm Gregory," the older rat introduced himself, placing a hand on James' head. "This is my grandson, James. Apologies for his energy. He's a little bit of a troublemaker." With that, Gregory chuckled darkly.

Gregory had long straight blonde hair, a black and red striped shirt and a purple jacket. The sides of it were stretched, most likely from James' constant tugging whenever he was excited.

The next one in the circle was a gleaming, golden... _thing._ Upon closer inspection, Sarah realized it was a set of scales. On one set of scales, in a cage, was a shiny pink heart and on the other side was a lustrous dollar sign. It hung from the roof and was weighed down by heavy looking weights attached to it's underside. It almost blinded her with its sheer, shining luster. How did she not notice this thing earlier?

"I'm Judgement Boy Gold!" He beamed at Sarah, revealing sharp, pointy teeth that were just as shiny as his body. Judging by the masculine tone of his voice, Sarah decided it was all right to mentally refer to him as male. "And this little guy right here..." Judgement Boy Gold moved aside to reveal a smaller, more colorful set of scales that was hiding behind him. "Is Judgement Boy, my pupil."  
"Nice to meet you!" he said, his voice loud and enthusiastic, swinging the two cages attached to his arms. "I can tell just by looking at you that you have a real spark!"

"A... spark?" Sarah asked, taking a step back. She didn't like the way Judgement Boy was eyeing her up...

"Yes, you seem like you'd stop at nothing to solve our little problem at hand!" He nodded, his already wide grin growing even wider.

Judgement Boy Gold floated closer to Sarah and whispered: "That's his way of asking you to check the door."

"Not now!" Angel Dog flew in between them, pushing Gold away. "We still need to go through the circle and introduce everyone! We can't figure out what's going on unless we can all get along!"

"Geez, lady, you're crazy!" James pulled Angel Dog's tail and she shrieked.

"Just... keep it going!" She glared at James and Sarah felt her heart freeze. For such a friendly-seeming dog, she sure had a scary glare! "Your turn!" She pointed her wand at the female rat next to Gregory, who smirked.

This rat reminded Sarah of those old ladies who try too hard to be young. She wore a black robe and had a silver ribbon tied around her waist. Around her neck was a necklace decorated with sharp teeth. Her hair straggled down her skull stiffly like straw and was yellowy with a green tinge. Her eyelashes matched her pink irises, her lipstick was a very dark pink, and her eyelids were both different shades of it. On her left cheek and right ear were lipstick marks that were, not at all surprisingly, light pink.

"Just call me Gregory Mama," she ruffled Gregory's hair a little too roughly. "I'd like to apologize for my idiot son. He doesn't get any of that from me!"

"Mama, not in front of all these people!" Gregory turned bright red all the way to the tips of his ears and gave his mother a chastising look.

"This son of mine will probably only hinder us!" Gregory Mama gave her son a smack upside his head. "He's not all right in the head."  
"I-I promise she's lying!" Gregory dithered, not wanting to step on his mother's toes too much. Judging by the way his mama was glowering at him, Sarah could tell they didn't have the healthiest relationship out there.

"Next~!" Angel Dog pointed to a blue man whose head resembled a record player... actually, upon closer inspection, Sarah realized it _was_ a record player. His human-like body seemed formally dressed, with a white frilly cravat and purple tuxedo. His black hair had been gelled in a formal style as well and he proudly wore a monocle.

"I'm Poor Conductor!" He bowed gallantly, a smile on his strange mouth. "I'm looking forward to performing for all of you!" His eyes sparkled at the mere prospect of it.

"Save it, friend!" Angel Dog smiled down at him and the sparkle in his eyes faded away. "Um... what about... you?" She seemed a bit afraid of the next person in line and visibly shrunk back. A quick glance was all it took for Sarah to see why she was so intimidated.

This guy was a toweringly tall candle-man, glowing red eyes peering out from a shadowed face. His shiny white clothing and pristine red apron did nothing to dull the fear on everyone's minds. He was glaring at everyone in the room, his arms folded.

"Hell's Chef," He nodded curtly at the cactus guy next to Sarah and he made a terrified squeaking noise under his breath.

"Well, aren't you the handsomest thing I've ever seen?" A pink lizard lady with darker pink spots a bit further down the circle rested her hands on her cheeks, openly drooling over this Hell's Chef guy. He grunted with irritation at her comment, looking away from her pointedly. That didn't deter the lizard woman though, and she let out a tiger growl.

Sarah's eyebrows arched. This Hell's Chef guy was obviously a lot of things, but "handsome" certainly wasn't one of them!

"Moving on!" Angel Dog boomed, not pleased with the lizard lady's sudden outburst.

Next in the line was a little red skinned boy who appeared to have a roulette wheel atop his head like a hat. His mouth drooled excitedly as all the attention was turned on him.

"I'm Roulette Boy!" He announced with a little too much enthusiasm, hopping up and down. "I looooove playing games! If you ever want to play one, just spin me!" He tilted his head forwards. "C'mon! Hurry up and spin me!"

"Grandpa, Grandpa! I'm going to try!" James tugged on Gregory's jacket before lurching forward.

"James! No! Get back here!" Gregory demanded.

Angel Dog bonked James on the head with her wand and tutted at him. "He's right. We don't have time for games just yet! We still need to introduce each other. Get back to that crazy old rat."

"You hurt me, lady!" James rubbed his head. "And you won't let me play games! I don't like you!"

"James, that's enough!" Gregory grabbed his grandson's collar and pulled him back to their spot in the circle.

Angel Dog giggled sweetly now that everything was going her way again. "You're up next!" She pointed her wand at the next person in the circle.

It was the human boy, who was shaking like a leaf, overcome by everything that was going on. His clothes were an ordinary blue top and light brown pants. He seemed pretty average, unlike most the others in the room. "Suh-Steve... my name's Steve..." His eyes flicked around the circle, lingering on Hell's Chef a bit longer than everyone else. "Sorry... I'm a little... overwhelmed..." He ran a hand through his messy reddish hair.

"That's understandable!" Angel Dog flew forward, scooping Steve up with minimal effort and depositing him on one of the couches. "You should rest until you feel better. No one here is going to hurt you, keep that in mind!"

Steve swallowed and nodded at her, his smile thin. Angel Dog could tell he didn't believe her, but she gave him her most radiant smile before returning to the circle.

Without waiting for Angel Dog to point to her, the lizard woman rested a hand against her chest, flashing a grin at the group. "My name is Catherine! I'm a registered nurse and I've been told I'm a _very_ hard worker. If any of you aren't feeling well, come see me! I'll make you feel right as rain in no time!" Resting her chin on her hands, she gave everyone a soothing smile.

Sarah felt her heart flood with relief. If they were really truly stuck here, it would be nice to have a nurse around...even if she looked a little scary! Catherine certainly looked the role she claimed, Sarah reassured herself. Her clothing was all that of a typical nurse, including the small, generally outdated, hat.

"And what about... oh my God, are you okay?" Angel Dog covered her mouth when she took in the next person.

It was a dog, a very tall dog, but that wasn't the most striking thing about him. He was dressed in a suit and his head was covered in bandages. At the very top of his head, an oversized saber was embedded in his skull. Blood oozed out of it and a little ran down his neck.

"I feel fine! Much better than usual!" He smiled at Angel Dog and she shrunk back.

"I'll...take your word for it. What's your name?"

"Mummy Papa, it's nice to meet you all! You all seem like very interesting people... I hope we can get along!"

Sarah thought he sounded a bit woozy... his voice was heavy and slow.

Next in line was an imposing clock-man with a mustache made of clock hands and thick lips. He wore a white shirt with a purple vest over the top and a wind-up key poked out from his head. The words **WORLD IS YOUR'S** were written across his pinkish forehead. "My name is Clock Master... and I feel really strange..."

He rubbed the sides of his head, furrowing his brow.

"You and me both, friend," Gregory snickered. "You're hardly alone."

"We have better things to worry about, I know...but..." Clock Master kept massaging his head, as if he was intense pain. Angel Dog shrugged and figured they'd better move on.

Next was one of the cacti who, judging by her appearance, must have been related to the man who helped Sarah up. The resemblance was practically uncanny. She was dressed like a typical cowgirl with a long dress and a vest of cow skin. Her dark green hair was done in two plaits and she had a lasso slung over her shoulder.

"I'm Cactus Girl!" She flipped one of her braids, resting one fist against a hip. "It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can figure out what's going on..." She cast a nervous glance to the enormous set of doors.

"Last but not least!" Angel Dog beamed at Cactus Gunman, who tipped his hat to her.

"Thank you, senorita. I am Cactus Gunman. The little lady who just spoke is my beloved seester. It's a pleasure to meet all of you..." His gaze moved around the circle and he looked every last woman up and down. When he got to Sarah, he nodded approvingly and she bristled. How could he be thinking of girls at a time like _this?_

"Now that that's out of the way..." Judgement Boy Gold's booming voice cut through the brief silence. "Can we check the door again?"

"I don't suppose you know how to pick locks?" Judgement Boy leaned towards Sarah, his blonde brows arching.

"I... don't. At least I don't think I do..." Sarah scratched her head. She couldn't remember much of _anything,_ honestly... but she'd worry about that later.

She approached the door with both Judgement Boys and a very enthusiastic Cactus Gunman following after her like grotesque puppies. She grabbed one of the door's handles and tugged. The door didn't even budge... Sarah tried the other handle and pulled with every ounce of strength she had, but that didn't even get the slightest movement from the stupid door.

"Allow _me_ to try!" Gunman gently moved Sarah aside. "A delicate girl such as yourself shouldn't strain her arms." He winked at Sarah and she barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

He rested a booted foot against the door, gritted his teeth together, and pulled with all his might.

Sadly, he miscalculated the door's resistance and his fingers slipped. He ended up launching himself backwards, landing square on his butt.

His sister, who witnessed the whole thing, burst into a giggling fit and was soon joined by James and Roulette Boy.

"Nice one, old man!" James called out.

Cactus Gunman's face burned and he stood up, brushing himself off. "That door isn't going anywhere..." he grumbled.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, an idea popping into her head. "Why don't _you_ try?" She pointed at Gold. "You seem awfully strong, since you carry those weights around..."

Judgement Boy Gold's cheeks colored red. "That's flattering and all, but..."

"We don't have fingers," Judgement Boy finished, holding up one of his stumpy arms, the cage that was attached to it swinging from side to side. "See?"

"That door is a lost cause," Gregory cut into the conversation, shrugging his shoulders as he approached the small group. "I think it would be in our best interest to forget about it for now."

Cactus Gunman sighed. "He's right. We have... a lot more to worry about."

"I have no idea where we are or how we got here..." Gold rested his round hands on his temples and closed his eyes, as if that would somehow make the reason jump into his brain.

"Usually you know everything!" Judgement Boy looked up at his mentor, his eyes sparkling as much as Gold himself.

Judgement Boy Gold opened one of his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere. We've been over this."

"Sorry..." Judgement Boy shrunk back, his cheeks flushing and his voice small.

"Hey, does anyone here have any idea where we are?" Sarah raised her voice, turning to the group she was stuck with. They had all elected to rest on the various couches or lean against the walls, their minds occupied with thoughts about this creepy place.

When Sarah got nothing but negative answers, she sighed.

"It's okay, senorita!" Cactus Gunman put his arm around her, gently patting her back. "We'll all figure this out together."

"You don't have to!" an unfamiliar high pitched voice rang out.

"Who was _that?"_ Poor Conductor held up his hands defensively.

"Ahhh, are you idiots blind?" All of a sudden, a black and white _thing_ leapt out of nowhere, landing square on Steve's stomach.

Steve let out an unmanly shriek, his face paling. He threw the thing off of him and leapt from the couch.

"Don't worry, cutie," Catherine sailed over to him, taking him in her arms. "Nurse Catherine's here. I'll keep you safe."

Steve's face turned sheet white.

"What's up?" The thing that had leapt from thin air tilted its head to the side, resting a hand on its chin. It was small, at least half the size of James, and split down the middle. One side was black and sinister, and the other was lighter and much more friendly-looking. A horrifying, jagged red eye took up the dark side of its face, along with a smirky grin. A white, sheer veil swayed in front of the little thing's face with every breath it took. "All of you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no business scaring us like that!" Angel Dog pointed her wand at the new arrival threateningly.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! That thing is so cool! Can I touch it? Huh? Can I?" James tugged on Gregory's jacket so hard he almost tore it.

"James, you don't know where that's been!" Gregory scolded his grandson.

"There will be no touching of me!" The black and white thing began to sweat a bit. "Unless one of you lovely ladies wants to do the touching. I'll allow that."

"Stop beating around the bush!" Cactus Girl stomped a foot. "You said something about us not having to figure out where we are, no?"

"You'll tell us if you know what's good for you!" Gregory Mama raised a sharp nailed finger threateningly.

"I was just getting to that! Sheesh!" The new arrival pouted. "Anyway, my name is Monoputa, and I-"

"Wait..." A smirk spread across Cactus Gunman's face.

"What did you say your name was?" Cactus Girl added, her eyes big and round.

"Mo-No-Pu-Ta! Why, is there something funny-"

Monoputa got his answer when the cactus siblings burst into loud laughter.

"Grandpa, why is that funny? I don't get it..." James folded his arms, squinting at the cactus siblings.

"I'll tell you when you're older..." Gregory gently pushed his grandson away.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Puta means something else! We get it!" Monoputa stuck out his long, snakelike tongue and blew a raspberry. "Can we get past this?"

"Okay, Monohooker," Cactus Girl sniggered behind her hands, which set her brother off again.

"CALM DOWN OR I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" Monoputa shouted so loudly, the entire room shook. That shut up Cactus Gunman and Cactus Girl and they held each other in fear, shaking like palm trees in a hurricane. "Good. Now that that's out of the way..." He flicked his veil and smirked at the group. "NIce to meet all of you. I know lots about each of you and I'm very pleased that you'll be staying here!"

"Wait, _staying?"_ Mummy Dog shook his head. "I can't stay here! I have a home to go back to..." He held his head as he tried to come up with an image of it, but absolutely nothing popped into his mind. "...probably..." he added under his breath.

"Well, too bad! There will be a way for you to get home, but that's a story for tomorrow..." Monoputa leaned forward, his tiny hands on his tiny hips. "I've prepared a room for each of you to stay in. I hope you'll all find them to your liking. They're right down this hallway!"

He hopped off the couch and ran to another set of doors near the empty desk. He hopped up, grabbed the handle, and one of the doors swung open with minimal effort.

"Wait... everything's moving too fast!" Steve stumbled forward. "What _are_ you?"

"He's a Prompter," Judgement Boy floated next to Steve, nodding sagely. "A really... strange looking Prompter, but he's definitely one!"

"What's a Prompter?" Steve asked, looking more confused than ever. Judgement Boy could practically see question marks above his head.

"They helped us out back home! Wherever that was..." Judgement Boy held up an arm. "They make these! The cages and hearts and dollar signs. They're very smart... but they usually don't talk much." Judgement Boy gave Monoputa a suspicious look.

"D-don't stare at me so intensely with those dreamy eyes!" Monoputa hid his face. "You're making me embarrassed!"

"Where did you come from?" Judgement Boy Gold approached Monoputa, looming over him threateningly. "You shouldn't be here. You should be working!"

"Oh, but I _am_ working," Monoputa gave Judgement Boy Gold a patronizing, crooked smile, folding his hands innocently. "I'm working hard on setting up a Special Surprise™for all of you!"

"A surprise? What kinda surprise? Is it something lame like Grandpa's birthday gifts?" James tried to look uninterested, but he had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Tut tut! If I told you, it would ruin it! You'll learn tomorrow afternoon, I give you my honor as a Prompter!" Monoputa bowed. "Now get to your rooms! You must be exhausted."

Judgement Boy and Judgement Boy Gold looked at each other for a few seconds then mutually shrugged. Gold moved through the doorway with Judgement Boy following him like a duckling after its mother.

"I have so many questions!" Poor Conductor gazed at Monoputa, his red eyes wide. "How-"

"Not right now, Creepy Guy," Monoputa shoved him through the doorway and brushed off his hands, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. "Eugh."

"I'll see you in the morning, senorita!" Cactus Gunman kissed Sarah's hand before cavorting off to his room.

Sarah scratched her newly prickled hand as she walked through the doorway and down the hall, her brow furrowed. The hallway the door led to was much more well lit than the lobby. There were several doors, much more than enough to accommodate sixteen people. Each door had a little portrait of its occupant done in a papery-looking style.

"It's... kind of cute..." Sarah admitted under her breath as she ran her fingers over her own portrait, it was really accurate, it had her exact clothing and her red hair. "It's a shame something about this place is giving me such a bad feeling in my stomach..." With that, she entered her room and couldn't help gasping when she saw what was inside.

Her bed was plush and oversized, which she couldn't help but be delighted over. Ever since she was a little girl, she wished she could have a double bed all to herself, and finally she could! Giggling happily, she threw herself onto the bed, smiling widely. Other than the bed, not much in the room was extravagant. There was a creaky old wardrobe and a little reading desk and bookshelf, along with a fresh rose in a vase on top of her bedside table.

Sarah momentarily thought that she should look in that wardrobe for pajamas, but she was far too tired to care right now. She didn't even realize how exhausted she was... she kicked off her shoes and socks and snuggled under the covers, sighing contentedly and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Sarah was blissfully unaware of the horrible news she would get the next afternoon.

**AN: During the next chapter, we plan on having some "free time events", a la Dangan Ronpa, so vote for two people you want Sarah to spend time with and I'll write out a little event of them hanging out.**

**Thank you so much for reading. We really hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	2. Judgements

Sarah woke up early, immediately regretting sleeping in her clothes. Hopefully she wouldn't smell _too_ awful... strange as her new housemates were, she had a feeling she should stay on their good side.

_Angel Dog_ _was right,_ Sarah thought as she smoothed her sleep-ruffled shirt. _We really should all try to get along... I should try and at least make a few friends._

Sarah tied up her hair in her usual ponytail before heading out into the hallway...

...and nearly got smacked in the face by Judgement Boy.

"Comin' through!" he said quickly, not even apologizing for nearly braining Sarah with one of his cages.

After a few moments of trying to get over her shock, Sarah figured it wouldn't hurt to go running after Judgement Boy. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what the heck he was running from...

Sarah finally caught up with Judgement Boy at the end of the hallway, when he reached a door he couldn't get through no matter how hard he tried.

"Locked! Damn it!" Judgement Boy punched the poor unsuspecting door before looking at his shoulder at Sarah. "...why did you follow me?" He turned around, tilting his head slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were running from," Sarah shrugged, averting her eyes from Judgement Boy. It sounded kind of stupid when she said it out loud... she expected Judgement Boy to chastise her for nosiness.

"Gold," Judgement Boy swung a bit so he could look behind Sarah. "I think I lost him, though! He's mad because I was singing a little off-key last night..." Judgement Boy puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "Also because I haven't done any judgements yet." Judgement Boy dropped his voice so it was a low mockery of Gold's. "**You can't get better if you don't showcase your talent!** That's what he always tells me."

"Why do you work with him if you don't like him?" Sarah asked, leaning against the wall and folding her arms.

"Oh no, I do like him!" Judgement Boy nodded as much as he could. "He's just...harsh. I don't feel like dealing with his tough love first thing in the morning."

"Ah, gotcha..." Sarah nodded.

A long, practically palpable silence followed. Sarah had no idea what to say to this guy; conversing with an animate, talking set of scales was strange enough, but she honestly had no clue what he was going on about with the whole "judgement" thing...

"You have no idea what I'm going on about with the whole 'judgement' thing, do you?" Judgement Boy cocked one of his thick eyebrows.

Sarah spluttered. "How'd you-?"

"Good intuitions!" Judgement Boy blew his bangs out of his eyes and grinned at Sarah, displaying his absurdly sharp teeth. "I think it would be best if I demonstrated. Plus, it would get Gold off my back!" Judgement Boy motioned with his right hand. "Step back. This can get a little crazy."

Sarah backed up, biting her lip. She had no idea what to expect, but... she couldn't help wanting to humor this guy. It was hard not to have sympathy for someone with such a harsh mentor.

Judgement Boy's face turned dead serious. "You're trapped in this hotel with no knowledge of how you got here or the people within it. People may have secrets; they could be plotting behind your back! On top of that, you have no idea what is in store for you! So, what do you do?"

Sarah smirked, noticing he just echoed their current situation. Placing her chin on her finger, she contemplated what her next course of action should be.

"I'll stop at nothing until I find out why I'm here," Sarah stated determinedly. She put her head in her hand briefly. "And why I can't remember much."

Judgement Boy grinned. "Such bravery! But is that right? Let's ask the Scales of Truth!" He rocked side to side, each time a cage came tauntingly close to the floor. "Which will it be, money or love? Only the Scales know for sure!"

Sarah assumed money and love were metaphors for the wrong and right choices to take and eagerly awaited the results.

"JUDGEMEEEEENNNNT!" Judgement Boy spun at a blinding speed on the spot that made Sarah's eyes hurt and she had to look away. He stopped, facing her. A flap opened in the bottom of the cage containing the dollar sign and it smashed into shimmering pieces on the floor. The cage containing the heart sunk the floor as a result. "In the end, you stuck to the goals you set yourself and found out the answers you seek! You make your way to freedom with new allies, and live out a glorious life! And that's the truth!"

"Wow... did you actually see the future just now?" Sarah asked, her hands folded under her chin and her eyes sparkling.

"...It's more of a hypothetical situation. It means if you stick to your goals, you're likely to make it in life!" Judgement Boy winked at Sarah, a grin spreading across his face.

"NEVER EXPLAIN YOUR JUDGEMENTS!" Gold's booming voice came from behind a door.

"G-Gold? You're here?" Judgement Boy's face erupted into a blush. "You heard all that?"

"Oh, you bet!" One of the doors opened and Gold came gliding out, a smirk on his face. "But other than that, it wasn't bad. I'm surprised you didn't show off your talents more!"

"I-I totally can if you want me to!" Judgement Boy floated by Sarah, who ducked underneath him to prevent being smacked. Geez, he should really be more mindful of other people!

"Hmm, I think that's an excellent idea!" Gold nodded, briefly tilting his body forward a bit. "You can't get better if you don't showcase your talent, Judgement Boy. This'll give you a chance to spread your reputation amongst the guests too and it will be the perfect practice until we get out of here and back to... wherever we were."

"Of course Gold!" Judgement Boy grinned enthusiastically. "When do you want me to do it? Now? I could go along to everyone's rooms, I suppose..."

"No, wait until we are all together. You'll leave an impression on all of them that way." Gold decided. "I expect you to be perfect when that time comes! And sing on-key, this time!"

Judgement Boy sighed and looked down, upset his mentor still hadn't forgotten. "Yes, Gold..."

"Hey, chin up," Gold instructed, a fond light in his eyes. "If you work at it, you'll be fine." Gold turned to Sarah, which startled her and made her jump a little. "Do you have a good ear for pitch?" When Sarah nodded, Gold continued. "Good. If Judgement Boy ever needs to practice before testing himself on my finely tuned ears, he can come to you. Remember to practice, Judgement Boy! Now, I'll be on my way."

As Gold disappeared down the hallway, Judgement Boy let out a huge sigh of relief. "I thought he'd make me sing scales right here and now! I guess he's just going easy on me today." He grinned at Sarah.

Sarah was surprised Judgement Boy could be so energetic with Gold always critiquing his work and going so tough on him.

"Well, being here is a big shock for us all," she reasoned. "He's probably just going easy on you because of that."

A silence followed. Sarah wasn't particularly sure what to say. She decided to pluck a conversation starter out of thin air.

"Are there any other Judgement Boys or different colours or something?" Sarah asked.

Judgement Boy looked at her, amused and confused all at once. "What?"

"Well, if he's Judgement Boy Gold, and you're Judgement Boy, is there, I don't know... A Judgement Boy Silver?"

Judgement Boy chuckled. "No, he's Gold because he's the best. And I'm not saying that because he's my mentor. He really deserves the title because of his skill! The other Judgement Boys are all regular Judgement Boys like me. But they're usually Gold's entourage and aren't properly trained by Gold like I am. They get occasional lessons but because I'm Gold's real pupil, I get the majority of his time and I don't get numbered."

Judgement Boy puffed out his chest, looking extremely proud. Sarah frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, 'numbered'?"

"The other Judgement Boys are named 'Judgement Boy #1' all the way up to four. But I'm the original so I don't get a number," Judgement Boy grinned.

"Well that's not cruel at all," Sarah commented sarcastically. "I'm sure they love being second to you."

"I kind of feel sorry for them, yeah," Judgement Boy grimaced. "Gold is bound to leave someone behind. There's only one of him." He screwed up his face in confusion. "I wonder where the other Judgement Boys are anyway? Why weren't they brought here?" He locked eyes with Sarah and his face became bubbly again. "Anyway, I'd better practice. See you around, Sarah!"

Sarah bid him farewell and strolled aimlessly down the hallway. _That certainly was interesting. I definitely feel like I understand Judgement Boy better now._

Sarah passed by a room with Cactus Gunman's portrait on the door and stopped, her brows arching. She wondered if he was in his room... he certainly seemed to be fond of her, maybe they could forge a friendship!

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained..." Sarah mumbled before raising her fist and delicately knocking on the door three times.

"EEP!" she heard Gunman squeak from the inside. She heard the clumping of his boots as he ran to the door and opened it a crack, one of his red eyes peering out. "Que?"

"Hey, Cactus Gunman!" Sarah smiled and gave him a little wave. "Wanted to come check on you."

Cactus Gunman quickly shut the door, but not before Sarah noticed that his face erupted into a bright red blush. After a few moments, he opened the door completely, smoothing his poncho and clearing his throat.

"Good morning, senorita!" He leaned against his doorframe, a broad smile beneath his bushy mustache. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking _you_ that, mister," Sarah folded her arms and stuck out a hip. "I heard you squeak when I knocked on the door."

"...you heard that?" Cactus Gunman looped his pointer fingers around each other, his face turning a little red. "Sorry... I know it's not very macho of me, but something about this place, well... it's creepy!" Gunman was so ashamed of his admitted fear that he couldn't make eye contact with Sarah.

"No shame in it!" Sarah looked around the hallway, just in time to see Steve walk out of his room, hugging himself. Catherine burst out of her own room and ran after him, enthusiastically taking his arm and walking him to the lobby. "The people here are a little..."

"A little what?" Gunman asked, touching a finger to his chin.

"Never mind..." Sarah backpedaled, holding up a hand. She figured badmouthing her new housemates wouldn't be a good leg to start off on... besides, she barely knew this guy! He could go blabbing to everyone about what she said!

"Why do you think we're here...?" Gunman was quick to change the topic, much to Sarah's relief. "That little... thing..."

"Monoputa?"

Gunman covered his mouth to hold back laughter, but quickly regained his composure. "Yes... Mono...puta. He said that we had a reason for being here, no? I was up late... my brain was going wild with possible reasons..."

"Any you care to share?" Sarah asked, raising a curious brow.

"Oh, I just can't say no to a girl as cute as you!" Cactus Gunman professed. "I had the idea that maybe the outside world was destroyed, and we are the last survivors! We were placed here to live in safety, to live out our lives, and repopulate... oh, such a shame we have so few ladies! I wonder if they'd let me have first pick..." Gunman tried to give Sarah an inconspicuous, barely-there smirk, but it was about as subtle as Gregory bursting into the room with his pants off, screaming about kids these days.

Sarah reflexively slapped Gunman across the face, getting a hand full of needles. "OW!" she exclaimed, shaking out her hand.

"AH! I'm so sorry I offended you, senorita! I cannot help myself... I lose all sense around beautiful women!" Cactus Gunman dithered, holding out a hand to Sarah. "Let me see your injury..."

Sarah sniffed and caved, holding out her pricked hand. Gunman had barely flinched from her slap... he must have gotten a lot of those over the years.

"Ahh... you're bleeding..." Gunman made sure to handle Sarah's hand as gently as possible as he examined it. "Wait one moment!" Gunman disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him. Sarah frowned a bit. Why didn't he just invite her inside...? Was he hiding something?

Cactus Gunman returned a few moments later with a handkerchief and a smile. "Just clean the wounds with this. I'm sorry I can't offer anything else..."

"This'll work, hopefully... it just stings..." Sarah looked down at her bloodied hand as she ran the handkerchief over it. "I'm _really_ regretting slapping you."

"It stung me as much as it stung you..." Cactus Gunman rested a hand on his cheek.

She continued running the handkerchief over her wounds and muttered "I may have to see nurse Catherine if this gets worse. Once she's done with Steve..."

Once she was done, she looked up at Cactus Gunman's face to see his mind had wandered whilst staring at her, leaving a dreamy smile on his face. Sarah shifted uncomfortably. _What are you supposed to do in a situation like this?_

The silence was broken by a loud noise coming from the lobby.

"JUUUUUUUUUDGE-MENT!"

"What's going on in there?" Gunman snapped out of his fog, shaking his head around and doing his best to come back to Earth.

"Oh, Judgement Boy must be doing some of his special judgements!" Sarah's eyes sparkled a bit and she tugged on Gunman's arm. "Let's go see!"

Grateful to have an excuse to leave the awkwardness of their encounter behind, Sarah ran down the hall, her ponytail bouncing in her stride.

"Judgement Boy, huh...?" Cactus Gunman reflexively stroked his gun, his eyes narrowing into an angry glare. "This lovely senorita is sweet on _him?_ What does he have that I don't?" he mumbled to himself, jealousy constricting around his heart like thorny vines.

"I might as well gauge the competition, I suppose," Gunman shrugged as he followed after Sarah, biting his lip.

_GHS_

"Despite your hard work and perseverance, you are never able to figure out where exactly that headache of yours is coming from. You doom yourself to a life of pain because you focus on all other maladies except for the correct one. And that's the truth!" Judgement Boy waved around his empty cage that previously housed a heart.

"Oh, that's... really depressing..." Mummy Papa looked at his feet and let out a sigh.

"It's hypothetical-" Judgement Boy began before Gold interrupted him.

"He doesn't explain his judgements. You made your choice, and now you have to live with it!" Gold nodded sagely and Mummy Papa sulked off to a corner.

"Monoputa, I need another heart!" Judgement Boy barked, waving his cage at the black and white Prompter.

Nearly everyone, barring Hell's Chef for whatever reason, had gathered in the lobby to pass the time until Monoputa's big news. At Gold's suggestion, Judgement Boy decided to entertain the crowd with some personalized judgements. Monoputa had proved to be a big help in that department; he had a chest full of hearts and dollar signs tucked away in a broom closet.

When Judgement Boy questioned where he got them, Monoputa had replied: "Uh, I'm a Prompter, I made them myself!"

When Judgement Boy asked Monoputa where the numbered Judgement Boys were, however, Monoputa just looked to the ground with a smirk and said nothing. Monoputa really rubbed Judgement Boy the wrong way...

"You're doing well so far!" Judgement Boy Gold snapped Judgement Boy out of his fog with a gleaming grin. "See? A little practice never hurts!"

"I'm getting really dizzy..." Judgement Boy admitted, wiping his forehead with one of his round hands.

"Fight through it!" Judgement Boy Gold smacked Judgement Boy on the back. "Okay, who's next?" He looked at the crowd expectantly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" James hopped up and down like a crazy jack-in-the-box.

"James, are you _sure_ about that?" Gregory warned his grandson. "You might not like what you hear..."

"Nooo, come on, I wanna get a judgement! They're so cool!" James looked at Judgement Boy with his eyes glimmering.

"I can't say no to that," Judgement Boy shrugged at Gregory and Gregory let out a sigh.

"Okay, James, your funeral," Gregory chuckled darkly and gently pushed James forward. James grinned over his shoulder at him before running up to Judgement Boy.

"Heh heh heh... now _this_ is gonna be good..." Monoputa hopped up onto the ragged couch next to Cactus Girl, winking at her. "How _you_ doin'?"

"Don't make me kick you into the wall," Cactus Girl glared at him, her hands clenched into fists.

James looked up expectantly at Judgement Boy. "Hey, what're you waiting for? Do it."

Judgement Boy's face turned serious and he began. "Your whole family and everyone you know are attending the opening day at a museum, filled with great treasures and things never seen by the public eye before. You know that going there would be interesting and filled with excitement! But you also know that where there is a large group of people, there is an opportunity for a prank. So, what do you do?"

James grinned mischievously. He didn't even have to say a word.

"So you say you'll do the prank, but are you sure? Let's ask the Scales of Truth!" Judgement Boy rocked side to side again. "Which will it be? Money or love? Only the Scales know for sure!"

James frowned. "But my question didn't even have anything to do with that!" He spun around. "Grandpa, grandpa! They're doing it wrong!"

"Judgement Boy's doing it fine, James," Gold stated harshly as he moved forward. "They're metaphors, now let him finish."

James scowled and folded his arms. His eyes latched onto the dollar sign. "Grandpa! I want that one! Can I have it?" He began to jump up and down with glee.

"Be quiet, James!" Gregory scolded. "You'll have to wait and see!"

Gold leaned over and whispered in close to Judgement Boy's face. "Quickly, do it now, before this kid gets sidetracked again. That's the thing with judgements. Make sure they're quick or kids like him will get upset."

"JUDGEMEEEEENNNT!" Judgement Boy quickly spun on the spot, causing Sarah's eyes to hurt. She looked away, but not before she caught a glimpse of Judgement Boy smacking into Gold. Gold was _not_ going to forget that anytime soon. Sarah looked back when Judgement Boy stopped spinning and dropped the heart sign onto the floor. As it shattered into little pieces, he cast a nervous glance over at a displeased Gold. "In the end, you chose to prank everyone. Unfortunately, no one passed the spot where you set up your prank. _They_ all saw the treasures while _you_ sat in the corner glumly. It was your choice, and now you have to live with it. And that's the truth."

James glared and pouted at Judgement Boy. "That's not fair! Grandpa, he gave me a bad judgement!" He put his head in his hands and heaved fake sobs.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to control him when he gets like this." Gregory chuckled darkly. "I'm _sure_ he'll vent his frustrations somehow. Now come along James, let someone else have a turn."

Gregory led the sobbing rat away. James gave a quick glance over his shoulder at Judgement Boy which housed a wicked smile. Judgement Boy just looked dumbstruck. He'd never had someone react like that before.

"Judgement Boy." Gold's voice was stern and he was looking directly at the side of Judgement Boy's head. Judgement Boy was too afraid to look at his mentor. "Judgement Boy, your performance was horrid. Slightly off-key, slow and, most importantly, you _hit_ me! You must never, _ever_ hit anyone when swinging those cages! You definitely have a wide space for improvement!"

Judgement Boy took in every word, knowing he hadn't been his best as well as his mentor. "Yes Gold..."

"C'mon, Judgement Boy, make it up to me by proving yourself with someone else," Gold encouraged.

Judgement Boy sighed, still crestfallen. Sarah felt devastated not to see his face bubbly and happy. It wasn't the Judgement Boy she knew... but he had a lot of pressure on him now and, after a performance like that, she couldn't blame him for his state. Cactus Gunman, seeing Sarah's face, immediately stepped forward.

"Don't fret, senorita," he cooed. "I will help out this poor man."

Even if he was jealous of Judgement Boy for all the attention he seemed to get from Sarah, maybe being kind to him would earn him extra points with her... after all, it seemed like Judgement Boy and Sarah were merely friends. Or so Gunman hoped...

Monoputa chuckled from over at the couch. "Oh, I don't think so! I want to keep that performance fresh in everyone's minds! After all, such an embarrassing moment is related to what I'm going to tell you~" Monoputa hopped to his feet and grinned at everyone. "I think it's high time I reveal my special little surprise!"

"It's time for the surprise?!" James came up from his fake sobs, a huge smile adorning his face as he hopped up and down. "What is it? What is it?"

Gregory sighed in relief. Finally, James stopped with his fake tears!

"This better be good," Gregory Mama flipped some of her dry hair. "I'm already sick of this place. I could stand for it to become more interesting."

"Wait..." Catherine stood on her toes, looking around the room. "We're short one chef."

"Oh, god damn it!" Monoputa leapt in the air, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted extremely loudly._ "HELL'S CHEF! GET YOUR WAXY ASS IN HERE!"_

"Ayiyi!" Cactus Girl covered her ears, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. How could _anyone _be that loud?!

A few moments later, Hell's Chef burst into the room, fuming. "I was preparing breakfast. If this isn't important, I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're scary, we get it," Monoputa rolled his eyes mockingly. "Take a seat and listen to me! This is _super_ important!"

Hell's Chef elected to stand, leaning against the wall and folding his thick arms.

"What I'm about to tell you is something you've been wanting to know..." Monoputa folded his hands, tilting his head as far as it would go. "The reason all of you are here."

"About time you gave us some answers!" Angel Dog frowned at Monoputa. "I couldn't sleep a _wink_ last night!"

"Me either!" Poor Conductor wiped at his sagging, tired eyes.

"This might come as a shock to all of you, but you're trapped here. Stuck between life and death. This isn't your reality. Your reality is... out there," Monoputa pointed to the large, locked doors.

Everyone gasped and began to nervously chatter amongst themselves, apart from Roulette Boy, who was snickering, and James, who seemed to think this was the coolest thing ever.

"No way! You're lying!" Cactus Girl edged away from Monoputa, her eyes bulging.

"I'm telling the whole truth! Don't worry; there's a way you can get out!" Monoputa nodded sagely. "I wouldn't trap you here without any hope at all!"

"What is it?!" Steve tore at his hair, his skin as white as paper. "Tell us!"

"Oh, it's fairly simple..." Monoputa moved his veil upwards so he could look directly at everyone.

"If you want to get out, you need to commit a murder without getting caught!"

"M-murder?!" Steve's eyes rolled back and he almost fell over. Catherine practically flew over to him and caught him, fanning his face and mumbling soothing words.

Poor Conductor let out an alarmed scream and ran for the front doors, pulling at them with all his might. When they didn't budge, he let out a dramatic, defeated cry and slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

"For goodness sake, get a hold of yourself!" Cactus Girl scolded the defeated conductor. "He has to be joking!"

Monoputa grinned slyly. "I can assure you I'm not. What I say is the truth, and it's only a matter of time until you believe it."

"Neat!" James exclaimed, his eyes glimmering. Gregory gasped and covered James' mouth.

"Don't say things like that!" he scolded, earning himself a muffled sigh from his grandson.

"This is insane! _You're_ insane!" Sarah pointed an accusing finger at Monoputa. "None of us are going to kill _anyone!"_

"Ahh, I thought you all would react this way," Monoputa huffed. "Well, you guys _could_ stay here forever, living happily and peacefully... which I'm sure you would do if I didn't prepare a motive for the murders!"

"What do you mean, a _motive?"_ Mummy Papa managed to squeak out. His head was pounding awfully hard; he could barely speak, let alone think.

"Tah-daaaaaaaah!" Monoputa reached behind him and pulled out sixteen envelopes, waving them in the air. "I've got your embarrassing seeeecrets right here! And if there isn't a death within two days, I'm going to reveal all of these secrets to _everyone_ over the intercom!"

He ran around the room, handing everyone envelopes with their names on them. "One for you, one for you, one for you, one for you..."

Sarah opened up her envelope and blushed when she saw:

_Sarah stalked a boy she liked for three months when she was thirteen!_

Judgement Boy tore into his envelope with his teeth and peeked at the contents, turning even redder than usual. "How... how did you find _this_ out?!" He glared at Monoputa, who, along with James, burst into a giggling fit.

"Serves you right, ya butt!" James pulled down the skin under his eye, sticking out his tongue at Judgement Boy. Judgement Boy ignored James. He knew better than to indulge an insult from a child.

"James, you shouldn't tease others so readily..." Gregory sighed. "After all, your secret is going to be revealed too!"

"Pfft, come on, Grandpa, it's not a big deal!" James tore into his envelope and his jaw dropped when he saw his secret. "N-no way! No one can know this! No one!" James' eyes filled up with tears and he looked at his grandpa pleadingly. "Grandpa, can you go kill someone for me?"

"James, _no!"_ Gregory glared at his grandson.

"You're thinking of killing _me,_ aren't you, Gregory?" Gregory Mama suddenly appeared behind her son, a sadistic smirk on her face. "I'd kill you three times over before you could lay a greasy little finger on me!"

"N-no, Mama, not in a million years!" Gregory shook his head rapidly.

"These are so... petty..." Neko Zombie made a face at his secret and squinted at Monoputa. "Do you really think we're going to kill over secrets as silly as these? I don't care if this gets out."

"Me either!" Clock Master nodded sagely. "Neko Zombie's right. No one is going to kill anyone over something so foolish."

"That's what you _say..."_ Monoputa snickered, nodding at Judgement Boy Gold. "But look at _this_ one's face! That's the face of a man who'd be _ruined_ if his secret got out!"

Sarah couldn't help sneaking a peek. Judgement Boy Gold had gone pale beneath his luster, and his hands were shaking, threatening to drop the secret to the ground for all to see.

"Aww, Boss... it can't be as bad as you think!" Judgement Boy sidled up to Gold, who shrieked and used his teeth to tear his secret to shreds.

"Don't get too happy with thaaaaat~" Monoputa shook his hips, a smug expression on his face. "I have looooots of copies! No matter how many of those you tear up, there will be a million more to replace it! It's gonna get read no matter what!"

"Too much! Too much is happening at once!" Judgement Boy Gold finally found his voice, which was hoarse and squeaky, a harsh contrast to his usual deep baritone. "Murder... secrets... being trapped... I need to lie down."

Without even saying goodbye, Gold made a beeline for his room.

"Gold!" Judgement Boy held out a hand after his boss, but realized comforting him would be futile.

"Oooh, Grandpa, I'd watch out for that one," James snickered. "He's _clearly_ gone nuts! He'll probably go for you, because you're so old and weak!"

"I am _not_ weak, James!" Gregory scolded, puffing out his chest. "I'm quite spry for my age, thank you! And someone in Judgement Boy Gold's mental condition wouldn't _kill,_ he'll probably be up all night crying like a baby." Gregory chuckled, shaking his head.

"Such a shame," Gregory Mama sighed. "I would have _loved_ to have you out of my hair..."

Gregory elected to ignore his mother's comment. One could never know if she was joking or not...

"If we have to live here forever, so be it!" Angel Dog nodded sagely. "We all seem like we get along well. I'm sure we can find ways to pass the time! If anyone kills anyone else, I'll..." Angel Dog's voice dropped a bit low, but she coughed and shook her head around before she finished her sentence. "Well, I won't be very happy at all!"

"I'm going to finish cooking breakfast," Hell's Chef announced, pocketing his secret and lumbering to the kitchen like nothing had even happened.

"Oh, I bet he's going to crack first..." Poor Conductor grumbled to whoever would listen once Hell's Chef was out of earshot. "Something about that man just rubs me the wrong way..."

"How dare you say that!" Catherine jammed a pointy nail into Poor Conductor's chest. "He's perfectly sane! Just because he looks scary doesn't mean we're going to wake up tomorrow and find that he killed all of us!"

"Oh, he can't do that," Monoputa hopped onto Poor Conductor's shoulders and leaned against his head. Poor Conductor visibly bristled, staying completely still. "If you kill more than one person, you _instantly_ get the axe! Someone tell Hell's Chef later that-"

"I volunteer!" Catherine raised a hand like a first grader who just _had_ to tell the teacher the answer.

"Atta girl," Monoputa nodded approvingly at her. "Anyway, like I was saying, after a murder occurs, it's up to all of _you_ to figure out who the perp is! Ooh, I always wanted to say perp..."

"H-how will we figure it out?" Steve finally spoke up, doing his best to keep from shaking. In a situation like _this,_ he couldn't afford to be his usual flighty self.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're not detectives," Cactus Girl cut in, her hands on her hips.

"Fifteen heads are better than one!" Monoputa grinned at her. "I'm going to give you a limitless investigation, and once I think you've got plenty of clues, we're going to have a trial!" Monoputa pumped a fist into the air. "If you guys figure out who did it, hooray! The murderer gets executed and you can all go on with your lives!"

"And what if we don't find the killer?" Catherine asked, tilting her head slightly in thought.

"Yeah, what happens then?" Judgement Boy squinted at Monoputa, who covered his mouth and giggled.

"What if we pick the wrong person?" Steve inquired, rocking back and forth nervously. "I'd hate it if someone got executed for a crime they didn't commit!"

Roulette Boy giggled, despite the seriousness of the conversation. "Imagine living your life knowing you sentenced an innocent person to death, Steve! All that shame pinned on you." He let out a loud, genuine laugh. "I'd want to see your face!"

Steve's hands latched onto either side of his head, the intensity of his fear growing by the second. "Ooh, don't say that does happen!"

"Oh, don't worry, it doesn't. But... everyone _except_ the murderer gets executed and the murderer gets to go back to reality, happy as can be!" Monoputa said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

That statement made the room fall into a thick, palpable silence. Monoputa could practically sense the distrust and smirked to himself, scanning everyone's expressions.

The silence was broken by Hell's Chef calling everyone to eat breakfast.

Sarah, nauseated by the news, didn't feel much like eating, but she trudged into the kitchen along with everyone anyway.

"Remember~!" Monoputa sang as everyone walked away. "I better smell blood within 48 hours or all of your dirty little secrets will be revealed~!"

Sarah clenched her fists and glared over her shoulder at Monoputa, ready to storm over and kick him into next week.

"Senorita, you shouldn't fight this battle!" Cactus Gunman grabbed onto her arm before she could act on her impulse. "That... _thing_ isn't normal. I would hate for you to get hurt."

Sarah sighed and nodded at Cactus Gunman. "You're right... if only it was _his_ blood we could spill..."

"I wouldn't say that so loud..." Gunman filed Sarah into the kitchen, hoping that Monoputa didn't hear her little comment.

Gunman's hopes were in vain, though, Monoputa heard every word Sarah said.

"She's a feisty one..." Monoputa lounged on the couch, smirking as Sarah disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll have to keep an eye on her."


	3. The First Murder

Everyone had barely poked at their breakfasts, apart from Neko Zombie, who ate everything gratefully. He was licking his paw and washing the syrup from his face, purring all the while. No one else seemed that satisfied; they were utterly silent, casting nervous glances at each other and poking at their food, but never putting any in their mouths.

The fact that almost no one ate really seemed to irk Hell's Chef. He kept his mouth shut about it, though. Sarah wondered if, despite his fearless attitude and intimidating stature, he was just as scared as everyone else was. By the end of breakfast, she noticed that Hell's Chef didn't even take a single bite of what he made.

_Oh, yeah..._ Sarah almost chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. _He's horrified._

Sarah could see Hell's Chef shaking when people disposed of their uneaten food, but she had a feeling it wasn't from fear...

_Will __**he **__commit the first murder?_ Sarah thought, biting her lip as she walked past his chair on her way out of the dining room. _Wait... thinking this way is exactly what Monoputa wants! There won't be any murders! We're all gonna be fine. We're all gonna find a way out of here together!_

"What are you grinning about?" a high pitched voice asked.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Neko Zombie, his paws in his pockets and a snarl on his stitched up face.

"Oh, I was just trying to cheer myself up..." Sarah couldn't make eye contact with his face so accusing... he might just be a big kitty, but those eyes of his were scary!

"Heh," Neko Zombie shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm kind of jealous... I know I'm completely falling for Monoputa's tricks."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked, finally making eye contact with Neko Zombie.

"I... I think I've said too much. I don't want to ruin your blind optimism." Before Sarah could stop him, Neko Zombie left the dining room.

Shrugging, Sarah decided to look around and see how everyone was dealing with the enormous bomb Monoputa had dropped on them.

Upon exiting the dining room, Sarah found Gregory, Roulette Boy, and James in the lounge. The former was reading a book and the latter two were running around like the children they were.

_How can they be so carefree?_ Sarah bit her lip, but she figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, kids!" Sarah greeted James and Roulette Boy, bending a bit so she could make better eye contact with them. "How are you feeling? I know what's going on is a lot to take in..."

Roulette Boy stopped his running and James nearly crashed into him.

"Oh, it's AWESOME!" James giggled. "We're actually really excited about this!"

"What," Sarah said flatly, straightening up.

"Yeah, we're kids!" Roulette Boy grinned up at Sarah, putting his arms behind his back and bobbling around. "Who in their right mind would hurt _kids?_ We're just gonna watch and see what happens!"

Sarah looked at Gregory in disbelief. "Are you hearing this?"

Chuckling, Gregory lowered his book and Sarah noticed he was wearing tiny spectacles. "Sarah, they're young. Don't burst their bubble. I never would have taken you for someone who would enjoy striking fear into the hearts of children..."

"Yeah, lady!" James tugged on Sarah's denim skirt so hard he would have dropped it down if Sarah didn't grab onto it in time. "You're scaring us!"

"How _dare_ you!" Roulette Boy tittered, his expression downright sinister. Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing... how could _kids_ be so malicious?

"Forget her, Roulette Boy, let's go play somewhere else," James held his nose. "This room smells like old man and gross girl anyway."

"Eeee, yay!" Roulette Boy squealed, bouncing joyfully. "I know a reallllly fun game! Don't worry, it won't kill you or nothin'!"

Sarah shook her head in disbelief as the boys fled excitedly out of the room. Even though they were kids, it was hard to understand how they could take such a situation so lightly. At the sound of a deep sigh, Sarah turned to see Mummy Papa standing a little way off in the distance and holding his head in one hand. His eyes were drooping and tired and his face was blank.

"Mummy Papa? Are you holding up okay?" Sarah edged a little closer and tilted her head.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine," he assured Sarah. Then he slid his hand across a little so it was lying flat across his forehead. "I just have a headache still. I think it might be a side effect of a temperature..."

"Shouldn't you see Catherine?" Sarah prompted.

"Oh. Yeah," Mummy Papa commented slowly. "That might be good."

"Don't worry, I heard every _word!"_ Catherine exclaimed happily as she approached. "And should be able to fix up something for you in no time." A distant look crept into her eyes and she lowered her voice. "If only I could do a blood test. I _need_ some needles!" She caught Sarah's eye and smiled sweetly. "He'll be fine. Just leave him in my capable hands."

"That's very kind of you, nurse Catherine," Mummy Papa smiled lethargically as he was led away. "I hope you can fix my headache. I've tried everything!"

"Oh, I'd try _anything_ to help _you,"_ Catherine purred as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Sarah watched them leave and couldn't help dwelling on the thought of her need for needles.

_I'm glad there aren't any around..._ Sarah shuddered. _I bet someone could use them to inject something nasty into someone else..._

Ugh, bad thoughts again. Sarah wished they would go away. Maybe if she distracted herself...

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah noticed someone with their forehead against the wall, quietly weeping.

_Oh God, what's his name again?_ Sarah bit her lip as she tentatively approached him. She figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, uhm, what was your name again?" At the sound of Sarah's voice, the figure turned around around slowly, tears still spilling from his eyes.

"P-Poor Conductor," he sobbed. He straightened up a little. "I apologize for my behavior... The situation is getting to me a little. Although I'm sure it affects you more."

"I am a little afraid, but I won't let that stop me. We can't let Monoputa control us like a puppet master," Sarah nodded determinedly. "Just be strong and we can all pull through without a single death."

Poor Conductor blinked and smiled a little. "Words so inspiring... I feel..." The room dimmed and a bright spotlight shone its beam of light over him. "I feel the need for a song!"

"Oh please," Gregory Mama snorted as she strolled by. "No one would listen to your screeching if it were the last shred of culture in existence."

The spotlight went off and the room went back to its original brightness. Poor Conductor seemed devastated at the lost opportunity to perform and gasped dramatically, a hand on his chest.

"How _dare_ you! I expected someone of your sophistication to know what beauty my music truly is! It is uncomparable to any modern work."

Sarah was instantly confused. _I think he was trying to compliment himself but it just made his work sound old and painful. Those clothes certainly seem to tell that story._

Gregory Mama was absolutely fuming. "I know exactly what beauty is, you ridiculous fop! Me!" She swung around unexpectedly. "Right, Gregory?!"

Gregory, who was still reading his book, shrieked and threw it into the air. "Y-yes, Mama! Of course, Mama! You truly are beautiful!"

Gregory Mama's frown deepened. "You're just saying that, aren't you?! I should have raised you better! Lying to your mother!"

"No Mama! I swear I wasn't! _Please,_ please Mama!" Gregory moved further and further back into the couch, his hands outstretched defensively as she neared him, raising her staff.

Gregory looked absolutely petrified and Sarah had a feeling that he had every reason to be. _I think someone like her would have no qualms with murdering someone... And with a motive like the one Monoputa gave us... I wouldn't be surprised if she played into his hands!_ Despite the fearful situation, Poor Conductor sniggered.

"You..." Gregory Mama spun to face Poor Conductor who instantly yelped. "You think my insolent son lying to me is _funny?"_

She changed course and instantly started thwacking him repeatedly over the head with her staff. Sarah decided the best course of action was to walk away before Gregory Mama decided she needed a beating too. _Poor Conductor should have known better than to laugh like that around her. Even I knew that, and I just met her! _Sarah tsk-tsk'd to herself as she walked away from the pathetic Poor Conductor. In a house full of weirdos, he was definitely among the strangest.

Sarah walked down the hallway with everyone's rooms and found Steve and Cactus Girl chatting.

"No, I think he's trying to trick all of us..." Steve said gently. "He's trying to make us all go crazy so someone will actually kill someone else. My secret wasn't a big deal, though, and I'm sure yours wasn't either..."

Cactus Girl suddenly turned bright red and turned her attention to one of her braids, squeezing it between two fingers. "W-well, it was _really_ humiliating... but I wouldn't _kill_ over it! It's my brother I'm worried about. He's holed up in his room and won't even open the door for _me!"_

"Oh, God..." Steve covered his mouth. Sarah could see sweat beading on his forehead. _Charming._ "D-do you think he'll-?!"

"Not on my watch," Cactus Girl smirked at Steve. Cactus Girl whipped towards Sarah, her green braids swirling with the motion. "You! Go talk some sense into my big brother!"

"Me? Why me?" Sarah touched a hand to her chest.

Sighing, Cactus Girl folded her arms. "He's _much_ more likely to listen to a lovely senorita than his own little seester. Punch him in the face if you have to. Just _please_ make sure he's back to his old self?"

Cactus Girl was trying to look miffed, but her eyes were pleading. Sarah felt something tug on her heart; she could tell that Cactus Girl really cared about her older brother.

"Okay, I will," Sarah nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Great!" Cactus Girl smiled back. "Now go kick his ass into next week!" She pounded her fist into an open palm.

_God, she's so cute..._ Sarah felt her cheeks burn as she headed towards Gunman's room. _You'd need to have a heart of stone to say no to someone like her..._

She reached Gunman's room and knocked on his door firmly.

"Seester, leave me!" Sarah heard Gunman's voice shout from inside. "I already told you, I'm fine! No need to pester me!"

"It's not your sister," Sarah answered.

"Ah, mi flor?!" Gunman squeaked as he ran over to the door. He opened it up and beamed at Sarah. "What brings you here?"

"What's this about your floor?" Sarah tilted her head at Gunman and nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Oh, it's not important." Gunman stepped into the hallway and closed his door behind him. "What brings you here?"

"Checking up on you again," Sarah tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. When Gunman grinned at her, she shook her head rapidly. "Don't get the wrong idea, buddy, your sister sent me."

Gunman hunched over in disappointment. "Ah... should have known. Cactus Girl is very dear to me, but she always was quite nosy. I just don't want her to know that her big brother is scared!" Cactus Gunman averted his gaze from Sarah. He couldn't believe he just admitted his fear...

"You have a gun, Cactus Gunman," Sarah glanced at his holster. "No one's going to go after you."

"B-but what if someone does?" Cactus Gunman sounded genuinely distressed. "I'd have to defend myself... and then the other person would die! I'm not a murderer, but... the secrets... they're more than enough to make people kill! Mine is just _horrible!"_

"Really?" Sarah took a step back, eyeing Gunman's gun warily. "You aren't going to-"

"Not for anything in the world!" Gunman shook his head rapidly, gripping onto the brim of his sombrero. "But I don't want anyone to die...maybe it won't be _so _bad to have my secret revealed..." Gunman folded his arms over his poncho and tried to put on a brave face. Sarah thought he just looked like he was going to sneeze.

"Mine's not so bad..." Sarah admitted. "Just that I stalked a boy when I was thirteen."

"Oh, really? You revealed it to me?" Gunman's eyes gleamed. "That's so flattering of you, senorita! Look at that face of yours... you're not even blushing! You're so brave!"

Cactus Gunman's barrage of compliments actually _did_ make Sarah blush, which made Gunman do a little mental dance of victory.

"Neko Zombie was right when he said these were petty...but after seeing how people like Gold reacted to them, I think some are worse than others..." Sarah nervously chewed on a thumbnail for a few seconds before a glint came into her eyes. "Hey, Gunman..." She leaned forward with a smile that contained a hint of mischievous curiosity. "Since I told you _my_ secret, you should totally tell me yours. Fair trade."

All the color drained from Gunman's face and he turned a gross greenish-white.

"Is it that bad?" Sarah straightened up, furrowing her brow with concern.

"I'm sorry, senorita, but I cannot reveal it no matter what!" Cactus Gunman shook his head rapidly. "I... I have to go!"

With that, Cactus Gunman disappeared back into his bedroom, quick as a flash of lightning.

_What could it be?!_ Sarah mentally kicked herself for being so nosy, but to elicit such a strong reaction from him... it _must _be something interesting!

_No use dwelling on it, Sarah..._ she told herself as she walked in the other direction through the hallway. _Maybe I should go check on Judgement Boy... is he in his room?_

Sarah rounded the corner to approach Judgement Boy's room. However, he was in the hallway, standing outside his neighbour's door which was slightly ajar. As Sarah got closer, she realised the door belonged to Gold.

"G-Gold? You want to talk about it?" Judgement Boy called out, his face so close to the gap in the door he was nearly pressing his face on it. "You've been in there for a while now. It feels weird not practicing for this long. Are you sure you're okay?"

All Judgement Boy got in response was _"LEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAVE!"_

"He's still in there?" Sarah asked Judgement Boy. When he turned to face her, deep concern was written all over his face.

"Yeah. It's not like him to neglect training me so much. Or to get all mopey like this." Judgement Boy frowned. "Something must be seriously wrong. Was his secret so bad?"

"I guess so. He must have done something terrible..." Sarah's face lit up as an idea came to her. "Hey, I bet if you practice your scales, when Gold comes out, he'll be over the moon on how good you are! He did say to practice on me."

Judgement Boy's face returned to its usual happy expression. "Sarah, you're a genius!" Judgement Boy twisted his head and called out to his mentor. "Just you wait, Gold. You'll be extra-proud of me when you come out!" He hopped a little on the spot in excitement and grinned the biggest grin Sarah had ever seen at her. _Is he overcompensating because Gold is so down?_ "I want to make my voice a surprise, so let's go to my room!"

Judgement Boy zoomed over to his door and swung it open. He held it out for Sarah so she could go in first.

"Thanks, but won't Gold hear us practicing?" She asked as she strode inside.

Judgement Boy shook his head as he entered after her and shut the door. "Monoputa went to an extra effort to soundproof my room and Gold's room. We can practice without disturbing the neighbors! He said so himself before I started my judgements yesterday." He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "I don't think you were there for that..." His face perked up as quickly as it had fallen. "At least you know now!"

Sarah felt a flicker of sympathy for him. It seemed he was now doing his best not to recollect his thoughts about what else happened during and after his judgements.

Judgement Boy cleared his throat. "I hope you have as good an ear for pitch as Gold hopes!"

And then, he began to sing. Gold must have been extra motivation for him, or maybe Sarah was just biased, but the singing was definitely Judgement Boy's best. The sounds rolled off his tongue flawlessly and smoothly like honey. Sarah wished she had some way to record this.

Sarah gave her opinion on each set of scales after they were finished. As they were nearing the end, Judgement Boy's voice began to lose some of its strength. Sarah, who had been closing her eyes when listening to the delightful melody, snapped them open and studied Judgement Boy's face. It was nowhere near as cheerful as it had been when she last looked and she reached out and grabbed his arm. At her touch, Judgement Boy stopped singing.

"Judgement Boy, what's wrong?" Sarah locked eyes with him. "Is something upsetting you?"

Judgement Boy sighed and turned away, nearly clocking Sarah with his arm. "It's just everything that happened is getting to me... When I sing, it let's me slow down and think; but that's the problem. With Gold like this and being trapped here... I don't know if he'll snap or not! I know he's strong, but with such a shove from Monoputa, can he take it? And what about me? Will I ever see my brothers again? I know I hogged Gold's attention a lot, and I feel terrible knowing that I might never get to say I'm sorry. And with people like the ones we have here..." Judgement Boy looked at Sarah with tear filled eyes that made her heart shatter. "Someone's going to die! I _know_ it! I don't know how I'll be able to cope if it's Gold..."

Tears were starting to come to Sarah's own eyes. She couldn't believe that Monoputa's actions had reduced the once cheerful and enthusiastic Judgement Boy to this state. Sarah knew she'd never give Monoputa the satisfaction of witnessing her kill someone, but after witnessing Gregory Mama and Poor Conductor in the lounge, she couldn't exactly vouch for the others.

Sarah opened her arms. "Do you want a hug?"

Judgement Boy's lower lip quivered and he rushed into her open arms, picking Sarah up off the ground. In their embrace, Sarah felt herself being slightly crushed by Judgement Boy's ferocity. _Man, this poor guy is really strong for a singer._ Judgement Boy shook a little and Sarah knew he was sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Judgement Boy. Everything's going to be fine," Sarah soothed. "The best thing you can do is be there for Gold so he _doesn't_ snap. We'll just have to have faith that no one else tries anything. You have to be brave at times like this. And maybe if no one kills each other, Monoputa will get bored and let us go. Then you'll get to say you're sorry. Until then, we have to try and keep the peace between everyone, starting with Gold."

Judgement Boy lifted his head. Thick tear tracks stretched down his distraught face. "Y-you really that could happen? That we can leave?"

Sarah nodded determinedly, though she really had no idea. She hoped with all her heart that it was true for it was something for Judgement Boy to put hope in, and Sarah couldn't bear the thought of seeing him upset day in and day out. "We can do this, Judgement Boy. We can survive."

"You're right..." Judgement Boy said bewilderedly as he straightened up, the light returning to his eyes. "We _can_ do this! And I'm going to start right now by helping Gold and showing him my scales!" Judgement Boy went over to the door and swung it open. "Hey, you can help out someone who is down too! I know you'd lift their spirits; you're great at it."

Sarah grinned as she followed him out the door, delighted to see the Judgement Boy she knew and cared for back. _That's not a bad idea. If I keep everyone happy and make them have faith in Monoputa setting us free, no one will die!_

"Thanks, Judgement Boy. But do you think Gold will let you in?" Sarah noted that his door was still shut.

Judgement Boy shrugged happily. "Well he can't just sit in there forever. He's got to eat some time! And if he's going to let anyone in, it'll be me." Judgement Boy winked at Sarah. "I just have to wait until he's ready. If he won't let me in, I could always perform judgements pass the time and lift up everyone's attitudes through my songs! Gold would be proud I'm spending my time so constructively too. 'You can't get better if you don't showcase your talent!'"

Sarah nodded happily. "Just be careful when you choose who to sing to. Gregory Mama would_ love _to hear you sing, I'm sure."

Judgement Boy snickered. "Yeah, I'll be careful."

"Well, I'll follow your suggestion and lift some spirits. Good luck with Gold, Judgement Boy!" Sarah turned on the spot and began to make her way down the hall.

"You too! Oh, and Sarah?" Sarah turned expectantly towards Judgement Boy. He rushed forward and picked her up into one last hug, much softer this time. "Thanks for being there."

Sarah felt her skin go hot and squeezed him back. "Anytime."

Judgement Boy broke away and shot her a grin before knocking on Gold's door again. Sarah walked down the hallway again and recalled something. _I didn't see much of Angel Dog today... maybe I should go find her. She always gives good advice; maybe she can help calm me down..._

Sarah wandered aimlessly through the hallway. When Angel Dog didn't answer Sarah knocking on her door, Sarah decided to check the lounge and the kitchen.

_Oh, I hope Gregory Mama left..._ Sarah went into the lounge to find that it was empty, except for Clock Master dead asleep on the couch. Sarah noticed a large set of doors that she didn't go through yet and tiptoed past the sleeping Clock Master, carefully opening the doors so she didn't disturb him.

On the other side of the doors, Sarah found a room that was mostly empty, apart from the dark hallway it stretched into on the left and a large set of stairs...which were covered by a large, impassable steel gate that stretched all the way around it and was so tall it touched the ceiling.

In front of the gate was Angel Dog and Hell's Chef, the latter tugging on the gate with all his might. After a few moments, he growled under his breath and shrugged at Angel Dog.

"Oh, dang it!" Angel Dog aggressively shook her wand. "If only I still remembered how to use this thing... or if it's even magical at all!"

"What's up with the gate?" Sarah asked as she approached the odd couple. "It's huge..."

"Huge is an understatement!" Angel Dog let out a frustrated sigh. "Hell's Chef found this when he was walking around."

"I thought upstairs would have..." Hell's Chef looked up at the dark, closed-off staircase. "...something that could help."

Sarah squinted at Hell's Chef. Was it her imagination, or did his freakish glowing eyes look a little sad?

"Chef's upset because everyone thinks he's going to kill someone right off the bat!" Angel Dog patted Chef on one of his broad shoulders and he visibly bristled. "James was calling him a psychopath! That's a heck of a thing to call someone you barely know! Children can be so cruel..."

"Don't spread that around!" Chef swatted Angel Dog away as if she were an annoying fly.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Angel Dog barely dodged his hand and he bit a growl in two. "Remember what I told you! Take deep breaths when you get angry! You don't have to be violent right away!"

Hell's Chef grumbled a bit, but he ultimately surrendered and he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Why would they close off the... why are you looking at me like that?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Angel Dog, whose eyes were so wide they were practically taking up her entire face.

"Between your legs..." Angel Dog flew backwards and hit the grate over the stairs, shakily pointing her wand at Sarah's thighs.

"My legs...?" Sarah leaned forward and screeched when she saw what Angel Dog was pointing at.

"Red lace, huh?" Monoputa was happily looking right up Sarah's denim skirt, grinning like a fool. "I never would have pegged you for _that_ type of girl!"

"Nnnngh..." Hell's Chef covered his ears and audibly began to grind his teeth.

Sarah jumped backwards, closing her skirt at the bottom. "What do _you_ want?!"

"Just came here to answer some questions, share a little info..." Monoputa gave Sarah puppy eyes and rocked back and forth on his feet. "Why are you treating me like I'm a gross spider?"

"You looked up her skirt!" Angel Dog raised her wand threateningly.

"Don't you even think of hitting me with that~" Monoputa waggled a finger at her. "Unless you're prepared for the consequences!"

Angel Dog hid her wand behind her back. She didn't want to put her own life on the line just because she was angry...

"Just tell us what you came here for..." Hell's Chef voice was simmering. "You make me sick."

"Your cooking makes _me_ sick!" Monoputa dramatically pointed at Hell's Chef, sniggering. "I ate some earlier. Super gross. Try harder."

Hell's Chef let out a roar and darted forward, but Sarah and Angel Dog lunged at him and managed to stop him.

"LET ME GO!" Hell's Chef thrashed and nearly threw the girls off of him, but they held fast.

"Deep breaths, Chef! Deep breaths!" Angel Dog had to practically scream to be heard over Hell's Chef's roaring. "Don't hurt him! He's more than capable of _killing_ you!"

The K-word stopped Hell's Chef in his tracks. He went limp and contented himself with glaring at Monoputa.

"Hehehe, I love having this power over people!" Monoputa giggled fiendishly. "Just be a good little boy and maybe I won't have to kill you directly, eh?" He batted his eyelashes at Hell's Chef and Chef clenched his hands into tight fists, but made no move to attack Monoputa. "But if you want to take out your frustration on someone else, I certainly won't stop you! I've got a nice little execution planned out, after all~"

Hell's Chef folded his arms and looked directly into Monoputa's eyes, glowering with everything he had. "Stop avoiding the subject."

"Yeah, what's going on with this gate?" Sarah tugged at it. "Why aren't you letting us go upstairs?"

"You gotta earn it~!" Monoputa sang, bobbling around again. "I'm not telling you how, exactly, but it might involve a bit of murder. Just a little bit."

Angel Dog and Sarah covered their mouths and Hell's Chef grunted and shook his head in disapproval.

"So... we're never getting to go upstairs, then?" Sarah folded her arms and stuck out a hip. "I can't _believe_ you're closing off areas of this place to us!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that so soon..." Monoputa giggled his horrible little giggle again. "You guys are all nuts! Plus, the baths are up there. You guys are gonna get awful smelly if no murders are committed!"

"Sinks!" Angel Dog barked. "We'll use the kitchen sinks! It'll take a long time, but no one will have to die...!"

"You are _not_ using my kitchen sinks to clean your filthy bodies." Hell's Chef sneered.

"The bathroom sinks, then!" Angel Dog nodded.

"Just keep telling yourselves that..." Monoputa sighed, flicking his veil. "Oh, and one more thing. Down that hallway there's a library and a lounge with a TV. Enjoy them. You're going to need some entertainment to take your minds off things, I'm certain." Monoputa pointed to the hallway and all the candles along the wall lit up. "Go ahead and tell everyone else! You can kill some time together. Off with you!"

"How'd you do that...?" Sarah's jaw dropped at Monoputa's magical candle-lighting feat.

"Talent," Monoputa whirled around and ran off into the shadows, disappearing completely.

"Books, huh?" Sarah couldn't help smiling at the door marked Library. "I always liked reading. Really helps me forget all about my worries and it keeps me sane... I could use a good book at a time like this. There were a couple on the bookshelf in my room, but they seemed boring."

"_Anything_ to get our minds off killing..." Angel Dog hugged her wand, her usually radiant face solemn. "Let's go tell the others. I'm sure they'll be grateful to hear about this."

Angel Dog and Sarah headed out into the lobby, but Hell's Chef remained at the staircase, staring up into the grate-covered darkness.

_What is that disgusting thing hiding from us?_ He thought, bunching up his apron in tightly clenched fists. _Uuugh, I wish I could force it out of him!_

_GHS_

Mostly everyone headed for the lounge or didn't bother to check out the hallway at all. A smaller group headed to the library and were happily looking through the books, forgetting their troubles if only for a while.

"Grandpa! Omigosh, they have COMICS!" James held up an armful of colorfully printed comic books, his eyes glimmering. "I thought this library would be lame, but it's _not!"_

"Can I read one?" Drool seeped out of Roulette Boy's smiling mouth as he reached for one of the books, but James snatched them away before he could grab any.

"No, I'm first!" James ran to a corner, stacked up the comics, and sat on them, reading one he grabbed at random from the pile.

"James, you should share!" Gregory scolded his grandson, barely looking up from the book he was reading.

"No way! He can read them later!" James peeked up from his comic to smirk at Roulette Boy. "I got first dibs."

"Hmph, I don't wanna read them if they had his butt on them..." Roulette Boy grumbled to no one in particular. "I don't care anymore."

Roulette Boy went to sulk at one of the tables when he felt something bump against his roulette wheel. He looked up to see the very first _Wimp Brigade _comic book right in front of him. He craned his neck and saw that Judgement Boy was holding it by its corner between his two round hands.

"James missed one," Judgement Boy whispered to Roulette Boy. "Grabbed it before he noticed. It's all yours."

Judgement Boy dropped it and Roulette Boy caught it, gasping with delight. Roulette Boy looked up at Judgement Boy, his eyes glimmering and drool sliding off his chin and dribbling onto his shirt.

"Thanks, creepy guy!" With a spring in his step, Roulette Boy tottered over to a table, sat down, and opened the comic, kicking his little legs with excitement.

"That was noble of you," Sarah said, poking her head out from around a shelf.

Judgement Boy snickered. "I'm not usually one to judge, but-"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, smirking. "Yeah you are."

"Yes I am. But that James... he doesn't seem like a very good friend..." Judgement Boy tried to lower his voice, but it was to no avail.

"I heard that!" James threw his comic down and snarled at Judgement Boy. "I'm a _great _friend! I'm gonna let Roulette Boy read these eventually, so buzz off! My life is none of your business!" After blowing a raspberry at Judgement Boy, James turned his attention back to his comic book.

Judgement Boy ignored James, yet again, and turned his attention to the shelves. "Sarah, can you help me find something for Gold? He likes mysteries."

"Sure thing," Sarah's eyes began to scan the shelves. "So have you had any luck with him?"

"Well, no," he admitted, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "But books should help him come around. Reading calms your mind and help you relax. If I get one, he'll feel better." He looked over at her, a little uncertain. "Right?"

"Right," Sarah nodded reassuringly and a smile returned to Judgement Boy's face. "But you might want a book that will calm his mind too. No murder mysteries."

"Boooring!" James called out from over on his throne of books.

"James, leave them be," Gregory scolded without looking up.

Sarah frowned at James who pulled a face. Roulette Boy didn't even pay attention to them and was fully engrossed in the comic Judgement Boy gave him. Sarah went back to studying the shelf. She pressed her finger against a particular book and slowly pulled it out. It's title read _Judgement Day._

Monoputa suddenly sprung out of nowhere and yanked it from her grasp.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sarah swiped for the book but Monoputa leapt out of her reach.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Do you really want to challenge _me?_ Remember what Angel Dog said to Hell's Chef!" He raised his voice so it became mockingly sweet. "Deep breaths! Deep breaths!" He leaned back and let out an uproarious laugh.

Sarah frowned at him and pulled her hand back. "Fine. But why do you want the book?"

Monoputa looked nervous for a second and a trickle of sweat rolled down his face. "I, er, left it there by accident." He leaned forward menacingly and raised his voice. "BUT THIS BOOK IS BY NO MEANS FOR YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING FOR IT!"

"Okay, okay," Sarah said quickly, her arms slightly extended defensively.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's other books here," Judgement Boy said happily. He picked a book off the shelf and examined its cover. His face instantly changed to one of confusion. "This book... Has you on it, Gregory."

"Wh-what?" The old rat jumped and gave Judgement Boy his full attention.

Monoputa yelped and snatched the book from Judgement Boy. "Nope! Not this book either!" He turned slightly away from everyone else and began to mutter to himself. Sarah strained her ears to listen. "If they've already seen these, how many more did I leave behind?" He turned back to the others, his face stern. "Alright, listen up! I want everyone outta here right now!"

"AWW!" A huge collective moan came from Roulette Boy and James.

"No fair! I was just getting to the good part!" James complained.

Gregory, who seemed slightly distant ever since Judgement Boy mentioned the book, stood up and made his way over to the door. "Now now, James. We don't want to upset Monoputa. I think it's best to leave whatever's in this library behind."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Roulette Boy agreed, putting down his comic. "I don't want to be here when Monoputa goes straight over to the dirty romance books."

"Hey! Do I really strike you as that kind of Prompter?!" Monoputa yelled

"Considering you looked up my skirt today, yeah," Sarah pitched in.

Roulette Boy started giggling obnoxiously loudly.

Monoputa's flustered expression quickly changed to one of fury. "EVERYONE OUT, NOW!"

Monoputa got behind Judgement Boy and started steering him in the direction of the door. He pushed him into Sarah and they both got swept up in the tide of strength Monoputa possessed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! We can go by ourselves!" Judgement Boy insisted, blushing a little.

Monoputa stopped pushing and changed his target to James. Gregory held open the door.

"After you, my friends," he chuckled darkly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow as she walked out with Judgement Boy in tow. "Uh, thanks?"

"James, come out here right now!" Gregory insisted to his stubborn grandson.

James was still sitting on his pile of comics. "I don't want to leave! I want to at least take my comic with me!"

Monoputa snatched it out of his hands. He was quite good at that. "GET OUT!"

James pulled a face at him and took off out of the room, Roulette Boy following him. Gregory shut the door behind them and turned to face Judgement Boy.

"My friend, if you do not mind me asking, what was that book?" He looked at Judgment Boy curiously.

"It was called _Gregory Exposed #3_," he reported with a puzzled expression.

"Three?!" Gregory exclaimed. "Oh dear. And you're sure it was me?" Judgement Boy nodded with an uncomfortable smile. "That is troubling." Gregory looked to the library door.

"I'm BORED!" James announced loudly. "C'mon Roulette Boy! Let's look for something to do!"

"Yeah!" Roulette Boy cheered.

The two children sped off down the hall and Gregory sighed. "Forgive me, my friends, but I have to watch over them. Heaven knows what Mama would do if I left them alone..."

Gregory trudged after them unenthusiastically. He knew running after them was pointless and one way or another their whereabouts would be revealed.

"I was really hoping to get a good book for Gold," Judgement Boy sighed. "But now I'd be happy with any old book..."

Sarah looked at him sympathetically. "I guess you'll have to find some other way to cheer him up. Why don't you go check up on him? The library will be open later, I hope."

Judgement Boy nodded. "I could always grab a book then." He smiled happily. "For now, I'll do my best to work with what I have! See you around, Sarah!"

Judgement Boy went down the hall singing away to himself. Sarah had a feeling he was still a little more upset than he let on but she admired how he kept a brave face for his mentor. _It's getting late, but I don't feel that tired. Might as well try to sleep... it won't do me any good if I have no energy._

_GHS_

Sarah had been lying awake in bed for what seemed like _hours,_ not even the slightest hint of tiredness there to drag her into dreamland. She had way too much on her mind...

_What was going on with Monoputa in the library? What is he hiding from us? What's upstairs? Is Gold going crazy? Is Hell's Chef going crazy? Is everyone going crazy? Will a body turn up tomorrow morning?_

Sarah figured getting up and walking around the room would help her get at least a little tired. She climbed out of bed, smoothed her nightgown, and began to wander around aimlessly.

After pacing for a little while, she heard a loud cry from next door.

_"MEOOOOOOOOW!"_

_Neko Zombie can't sleep either?_ Sarah blinked, resting her ear against the wall. Sure enough, she could hear Neko Zombie's footfalls as he paced around his own room, mumbling to himself.

_I should check on him..._ Sarah bit her lip and headed towards her own door before she could change her mind. _Maybe I can stop him from doing something he'd regret..._

Sarah tiptoed to Neko Zombie's door, which was metal and cell-like, a sharp contrast to everyone else's more friendly-looking doors. Sarah raised her fist to knock, but before she could, she heard Neko Zombie sigh. "Hello, Sarah."

"H-how'd you know it was me?" Sarah replied, her voice low. She didn't want to wake anyone else up...

"You have a very distinctive smell," Neko Zombie said. Sarah wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult... "You can come in. The door's not locked or anything."

Sarah headed into Neko Zombie's room to find that it was pretty much barren, apart from a cot that Neko Zombie was currently sitting on.

"Why is your room so..." Sarah struggled to find the right word as she shut the door behind her.

"I have no idea," Neko Zombie shrugged. "Monoputa must hate cats..."

_That's another reason to hate Monoputa..._ Sarah ground her teeth a bit as she headed over to Neko Zombie. "Do you mind if I sit down too?"

"Go nuts," Neko Zombie patted the spot next to him and Sarah perched on the edge of his bed.

Sarah smiled sheepishly at Neko Zombie and he turned to look at her. _God, those stitches are horrifying!_

"You don't have to answer this, but..." Sarah bit her lip, averting her eyes from Neko Zombie's stitched up face. "Who stitched you up?"

"Oh..." Neko Zombie ran a claw over the stitches over his mouth. "I... I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things. It's been eating away at me."

"You're not the only one..." Sarah bounced one of her legs nervously. "I only remember little bits of my reality... Monoputa must have really messed with our heads."

"And he still is..." Neko Zombie sighed and scooted back on the bed so he could rest his back against the wall. "I can tell just by looking at everyone. They all want out of here. Some more than others, but I can see it in the face of every last person here. Since we have Monoputa throwing... motives at us, I have no doubt in my mind that someone's blood will be spilled. Maybe not soon, but eventually. Monoputa's not going to give up until someone dies."

"You shouldn't think like that!" Sarah slammed a fist into Neko Zombie's mattress. "I know it's silly to put stock in people you barely know, but I'm sure if we all work together, we can get out of here! I just... have a feeling."

"And there's the optimism I'm jealous of..." Neko Zombie snickered, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs. He flicked his tail a few times before he coiled it around himself. "I never understood how people could think like that."

"It's just focusing on the good instead of the bad," Sarah shrugged. "I'm not completely free of bad thoughts; they're the reason I couldn't sleep. No matter how positive my words are, there's always a little nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I'm wrong."

"What if you _are_ wrong?" Neko Zombie stared straight into Sarah's eyes. "Are you prepared to deal with the sadness and disappointment? What if someone you're close to dies? You can't let your grief take over you. You need to work hard and help everyone weed out the murderer."

"You're right..." Sarah sighed and slumped over, her hair covering her face. "Can... can we talk about things that aren't murder, though? I'd like to take my mind off of everything..."

"That sounds like a good idea," Neko Zombie nodded the slightest bit.

The two of them talked for who knows how long about things they heard other people say, the incident at the library, and what they thought was upstairs, among many other things. Neko Zombie was a very good listener and he even cracked a smile on occasion while he was talking to Sarah.

_Good,_ Sarah thought with satisfaction. _I hope I'm cheering him up, even if it's only a little bit._

"...that's why I'm glad we have people like Angel Dog, not everyone is... hey, are you okay?" Sarah's brow furrowed with concern as she looked at Neko Zombie's expression.

Neko Zombie was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and his jaw as slack as it would go.

"Neko Zombie!" Sarah jostled his shoulder, which snapped him out of it.

"Sarah... don't panic, but..." Neko Zombie turned to face her and Sarah noticed sweat was beading on his forehead. "I smell blood."

"BLOOD?!" Sarah covered her mouth to keep from shouting again. "H-how can you be sure?"

"It's definitely blood. I'd know that smell anywhere..." Neko Zombie jumped to his feet and raised his chin, sniffing the air. "I'd suggest that we investigate ourselves, but if we get discovered by anyone and there _is_ a body, they might think we did it. I'm going to wake everyone up. Cover your ears."

Sarah, too worried to argue, cupped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

Neko Zombie stepped out into the hallway and let out the loudest yowl in the history of the universe.

Almost instantaneously, Gregory Mama came running out of her room, glaring daggers at Neko Zombie. She was soon joined by Gregory, Clock Master, and Catherine, followed by Cactus Girl and her brother.

Strangely, no one else seemed to want to bother with seeing what Neko Zombie was yowling about.

"I think this is enough people..." Neko Zombie nodded to Sarah, who nodded back, nervously wringing her hands.

"Enough people for what?" Catherine asked, swallowing a yawn.

"Yeah, why did you wake all of us up?" Cactus Girl demanded, her fists on her hips.

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important," Neko Zombie looked at Gregory Mama intensely. "Please stop glaring. This is serious."

"What could be serious enough to interrupt my beauty sleep?" Gregory Mama stomped a foot, her angry expression intensifying.

"I smell blood. That's what's so serious," Neko Zombie's comment shut everyone up and they looked at each other nervously.

"B-b-BLOOD?!" Cactus Gunman clung to his sister, who gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

"Where... where's the smell coming from?" Clock Master whispered, as if the murderer would somehow be able to hear him.

Neko Zombie lifted his head again and sniffed the air. "This way. Come on," Neko Zombie gestured for the group to follow him.

When Neko Zombie opened the door to the lounge, he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped, his paw covering his mouth.

"What is..." Sarah stood on her toes to look over Neko Zombie's shoulder and nearly fainted when she saw what he was looking at.

It was James, his eyes wide open, lying on his back...

...with his head soaked in a pool of his own blood.


	4. Devil Dog

Everyone stared in silence for what seemed like an eternity, barely breathing. After a while, Catherine pushed past Neko Zombie and entered the lobby, approaching the body.

"What are you _doing?!"_ Gregory shoved by Neko Zombie so hard he slammed the poor cat into the wall. "Don't you touch my grandson!"

"He's not your grandson anymore," Catherine crouched down next to James, reaching for his arm. "He's no longer with us...at least I don't think he is." She pressed two fingers to his wrist and held her breath, waiting to feel a pulse.

"GREGORY! You pathetic idiot!" Gregory Mama shouted from her place at the very back of the petrified group. "I can't believe you let your own grandson get _killed!"_

She shoved the entire crowd into the lounge, toppling Neko Zombie over and caused him to faceplant right in James' blood. He pushed himself up and shook his head, effectively removing some of the blood and clearing his mind at the same time.

"I-it wasn't my fault, Mama! I don't know what he was doing out at this hour!" Gregory backed away from his mother, shaking like a leaf. "I-I told him he'd be safe if he stayed in his room, but he didn't listen!"

"I'm ashamed of you! _Ashamed!"_ Gregory Mama approached her son, holding her staff over her head. Before she could bring it down, someone grabbed onto it from behind.

"What the-?!" Gregory Mama turned around to see Cactus Girl, who had a deathgrip on Gregory Mama's staff.

"Fighting won't do _anything_ to help the situation!" Cactus Girl chastised, her grip tightening so much her knuckles whitened. "Leave your son alone! A mother should be _supportive_ at a time like this!"

"That's my seester!" Cactus Gunman cheered, pride welling up in his voice.

Gregory Mama looked over her shoulder, glaring daggers at Cactus Girl. "Let. Go."

"I'm not letting go until you promise to let up on Gregory; there's a body here! The dead body of a _child!_ Your great-grandson!" Cactus Girl glared right back and Gregory could have sworn he saw a spark between the two women's eyes.

"...fine. But I'm going to give him a piece of my mind later on," Gregory Mama's glare softened a bit and Cactus Girl let go with a smirk.

"Good," she said, stepping back. Gregory let out a sigh of relief and looked at Cactus Girl as if she were God.

"...as I was about to say..." Catherine let out a sad sigh. "James is dead. Without question."

Everyone went quiet and looked at James, some closing their eyes in grief.

"How could I let this happen...?" Gregory whispered, which made the following silence seem all the thicker.

That is, until a certain squeaky voice rang out.

"He's dead, dead, dead! Dead as a doorknob!" Monoputa jumped out from behind the couch, a microphone in his hands. He flicked a switch and began talking into it, his voice echoing all throughout the hotel. "A body has been found in the lobby~! I don't care how sleepy you guys are; you should get up and investigate if you know what's good for you!"

As everyone filed into the lobby, Gregory moved to a couch, his face buried in his hands, choking back sobs.

"Wait... it's... him?" Hell's Chef seemed a bit amazed that James was the first one to go. "I thought it would be-"

Angel Dog flew up behind him and covered his mouth. "What did I say about planting the seeds of paranoia~?" she scolded. Hell's Chef growled behind her hand and she let him go.

"Oh God... oh God... oh God..." Steve grabbed at his hair and actually tore out a sizable chunk of it.

"J... James...?" Roulette Boy looked at the corpse of his former friend, his eyes welling up with tears. Even if James had treated him badly, he was still the only person who didn't brush off Roulette Boy and actually spent time with him. "James is... dead?"

"I'm afraid so..." Mummy Papa shook his head, the blood from his own wound flicking onto the floor with the motion.

Roulette Boy sniffled, took a deep breath, and began to bawl his eyes out.

"NNNNGH!" Hell's Chef covered his ears and glared at the crying Roulette Boy. "Make it stop!"

Angel Dog gasped and flew over to the child, taking him in her arms. "Let it all out, little guy. This must be really scary for you..." She patted Roulette Boy's back and he hugged her gratefully, soaking her nightgown with his tears.

"JUDGEMENT BOY!" Gold smacked his pupil in the back of the head. "YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE NO DEATHS! YOU WERE WRONG! I didn't raise you to be wrong!"

"I... I didn't know this would happen!" Judgement Boy frowned at his master. "I'm just as shocked as everyone else here!"

"Don't worry, you two," Cactus Girl gave the Judgement Boys a serious look. "We're going to figure out who killed them and they'll be sorry!"

"What do we do now...?" Clock Master looked at Monoputa, his brow creased with worry.

"Were you listening at _all?"_ Monoputa scowled at Clock Master, folding his arms and sticking out a hip. "You've gotta investigate and figure out the murder! There's fifteen of you; one of you is _bound_ to find a clue of some sort! Then we have a trial and the murderer either gets executed or set free to their reality. Do I have to recap this every single goddamned day?"

"When can we start investigating?" Sarah asked, casting James a nervous look. He was dead all right; no one could have survived losing that much blood... and from their head, too! James' blonde hair was absolutely caked with clotted scarlet. The smell and sight of it was making Sarah sick... she pointedly moved a few steps away from the body.

"After I do a little somethin'," Monoputa winked at Sarah before calling "Oh, Deaaaath~!"

"Death...?" Poor Conductor gave Monoputa a look of confusion and fear.

Everyone's questions were answered when the sound of a bell rang throughout the room and a robe-clad, flying skeleton suddenly appeared, scythe in tow.

"Monoputa! I was wondering when you'd call me," The skeleton, who Sarah assumed was Death, bumped his fist against Monoputa's. Death whirled around, his robes billowing behind him as he flew close to James' corpse. "Is this the one?"

"Sure is! His soul is yours, like we agreed," Monoputa gave the Grim Reaper a sinister grin.

"Just as well..." Gregory Mama mumbled to herself. _If I ate that soul, I'd become a little *too* young._

"Don't sweat it, I'm not taking the body," Death flicked his wrist at Catherine when he noticed her shocked expression. "You can use it for all your investigation needs! Just taking his soul, no biggie!"

Death held his scythe over James, and with a mighty "HOO-AH!", his scythe began to glow. A green soul wafted up from James' chest and Death caught it in a little jar.

"Oh, this one's restless!" Death held the jar up to the side of his head, nodding sagely. "What? You say you were murdered?"

"By who? Who killed my grandson?!" Gregory's grief had changed to anger. If it didn't involve moving so close to the corpse, Gregory would have surely grabbed Death by the robes and tugged until the Reaper told him what he wanted to know.

"James wants to tell you that... but I won't let him," With that, Death tucked James' soul jar into his robe and shrugged at Gregory. "Sorry, buddy, but Monoputa and I have an agreement. You need to solve this murder yourself!"

"Yeah, it would be no fun if we went right to the execution with no buildup at all!" Monoputa giggled.

"No_ fun?"_ Cactus Girl quivered with rage. "How can you possibly talk about fun at a time like this?"

"Easily!" Monoputa grinned at her.

"A'ight, well, I'll be going then," Death said with a nod. "Good luck, buddy!" Death's voice echoed around the room as he disappeared with James' soul, leaving no trace.

"Now before you start investigating, I have a little something for you," Monoputa's eyes glimmered mischievously. He pulled out a big bunch of giant sacks, each labeled with a different person's name. "These are evidence bags! One for each of you! Just put evidence into it and it'll instantly be transported to me! Good stuff, huh?" Monoputa tossed each person their sack. "Oh, and don't put your arm too far inside or it'll get torn off and labeled as evidence. Death told me I _had_ to tell you guys about that." Monoputa huffed and folded his arms.

Sarah looked down nervously at the bag she'd been given. For once, she'd been given information she wanted to hear. Not knowing it would lead to an awful situation.

"One other thing," Monoputa pulled out a bunch of files and began passing them to each person. _"This_ contains information on the body and some other tidbits of knowledge that I got for you." Monoputa pulled an innocent smile. "Aren't I nice?" He laughed evilly to himself. "Now read that in your own time; I'm not going over it with you, but I will say it has a wonderful name..." He paused for dramatic effect. "The Monoputa File!" He outrageously laughed again.

"W-wait! Are you sure one of _us_ did it?" Steve asked nervously. When all eyes hit him, he shrank back. "I-I mean, we seem to get along-"

Monoputa rolled his eyes, sick of the naivety in the group. Despite this, he lowered his head slightly and pulled a wicked grin. "That's right, you timid moron. Someone. In this very room. Killed James." Monoputa cast a sly glance over at Neko Zombie who didn't even flinch.

Gregory followed Monoputa's gaze and muttered something menacing under his breath.

Monoputa giggled. "Oh the accusations are _flying_ already! Whelp, I'll leave you to it then. Have fun!" With that, Monoputa disappeared.

Sarah looked at James' body determinedly. _I guess it's time to start the investigation._

"I..." Everyone's heads swivelled to face Gold and instantly his eyes widened like those of a cornered rabbit. "Whoever did it... YOU AREN'T GETTING ME NEXT!" Gold shot out of the room leaving everyone with stunned, skeptical faces; minus Judgement Boy who seemed torn between following him and staying with the group.

"Well _that_ was suspicious," Angel Dog commented, waving her wand loosely in one hand. "So let's get started, shall we? Everyone split up and find those clues! We'll track down that culprit in no time!" She giggled sweetly.

"Wait a moment," Neko Zombie's cold, almost emotionless voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

Gregory Mama grunted frustratedly. "What do you want, you hideous feline?" _That _thing_ will never be as beautiful as me, _she thought, turning up her nose slightly. _It's simply disgusting..._

"Don't you think it's likely the culprit might change the crime scene to twist things in their favour?" Neko Zombie meowed as he used his paw to wipe the rest of the blood off his face. "If that happens, we may never find out who did it."

"You're right," Cactus Gunman said, his eyes widening in bewilderment. "What do we do?" He looked around in a desperate manner at each individual, searching for someone with the answer.

"We should set up a guard," Cactus Girl nodded, proud of her answer. "They'd need to be strong and able to defend themselves." She scanned the crowd and let her eyes rest on Hell's Chef. "He seems capable, I say Hell's Chef guards."

"Ooh, I second that," Catherine put a hand to her chest and looked at him lustfully with a devious smirk. "You'll do _perfect."_

Hell's Chef grunted. "Don't be surprised if I leave to cook."

"Then _I'll_ guard too!" Angel Dog flew next to Hell's Chef and gave him a stern look. "I'll make sure he doesn't wander too far."

"I've told you..." Hell's Chef looked up at her, folding his thick arms. "I don't need a babysitter."  
"Well, obviously you do!" Angel Dog shook her wand at him, glitter falling off of it. Some landed in Hell's Chef's eye and he grunted, scrubbing at his eye with a finger.

"Don't start bickering," Catherine looked at Angel Dog with barely disguised contempt. "Please be quiet, everyone, I need to examine the body..."

Everyone was silent as Catherine carefully looked at the wound on James' head, apart from Gregory, who was quietly sobbing, and Neko Zombie, who was quietly drooling.

Sarah noticed Neko Zombie hungrily eyeing the corpse and casually closed his mouth. Neko Zombie frowned at her and she shook her head, as if to say _"Maybe the hungry cat shouldn't stick around the dead rat."_

Neko Zombie quietly nodded in agreement and made a mental note to look for clues elsewhere once Catherine was all done with the body.

After a close examination, Catherine looked up, a flash in her eyes. "Blunt force trauma!" she exclaimed, breaking the palpable silence.

"Blunt force trauma...?" Judgement Boy tilted his head. "I don't see anything in here that could have given him a wound like that..."

"There's no question about it. He was hit twice with something heavy and dull," Catherine sighed and rose to her feet, her hands bloody and her expression sullen. "What kind of person could kill a _child_ so brutally...?"

"Wh-whoever they are..." Poor Conductor trembled. "I'm just glad they struck now...if such a heartless murderer is among us, we should weed them out sooner rather than later."

"How DARE you be glad about my grandson's death!" Gregory leapt from his place on the couch and flew across the room, socking Poor Conductor in the nose and knocking him right on his butt.

Gregory was about to tear into Poor Conductor and he would have probably committed the second murder if Hell's Chef didn't come up behind him and pick him up by the back of his coat.

"LET ME GO!" Gregory wrenched at Hell's Chef's hand, but he held fast. "I need to teach this bastard a lesson! I bet _he's_ the one who-"

Hell's Chef used his other hand to cover Gregory's mouth. "Stop," he stated.

Poor Conductor whimpered and rose shakily to his feet.

"Dios mio... everyone's accusing each other already...!" Cactus Gunman gripped his hat, his eyes shimmering with the threat of tears. "Let's not fight! We need to work together at a time like this!"

"Gunman's right!" Sarah's tone became authoritative, and Gunman looked at her with a glowing smile, his tears all but gone. "We need to split up and search what parts of this place we have access to! There's not too many places where you can hide evidence, so search every nook and cranny!"

"She's right!" Cactus Girl stood on her toes to appear taller and braver. "I'll search the library. Who's with me?"

Steve raised a shaky hand. "Y-you seem like you know what you're doing. Hopefully we can find something useful..."

Steve might be awfully creeped out by this place, but, deep down, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Hiding behind the bold Cactus Girl and working hard to help with the cases might, just might, help him get rid of his shakiness.

Cactus Girl grinned when he volunteered and ran over to him, pulling him towards the library without so much as a goodbye or a good luck to anyone else.

Judgement Boy and Roulette Boy said they'd search the lobby, Poor Conductor and Clock Master would take the kitchen, Mummy Papa, Gregory, and Neko Zombie said they'd do a sweep of all the guest rooms, and Hell's Chef and Angel Dog would stick with guarding the body.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Gunman..." Sarah sighed a bit.

"I'm not complaining..." Gunman grinned at her and Sarah sighed again, much louder this time.

"Now's not the time for this. You and me are going to move through the building, make sure everyone's doing all right, and look for clues along the way. But first...put some clothes on. Gregory Mama? Catherine?" Sarah looked around Gunman and smiled a bit too formally at the two women. "Can you two check the bathrooms and closets?"

Gregory Mama cast a sidelong glance at Catherine and muttered "Fine..." under her breath.

Catherine smiled. "Of course. And I'll read up on that file Monoputa gave us too. Good luck!"

As Catherine and Gregory Mama strode out of the room with dignity, Sarah turned to Cactus Gunman.

"Alright, we should head off to get changed," Sarah stated, eying her companion's night attire. Cactus Gunman nodded in dreamy acceptance. "Good luck you two!" She called out to Judgement Boy and Roulette Boy.

Roulette Boy sniffled. "If I find who killed James, I'll wring their fat neck..."

Sarah and Judgement Boy exchanged wary glances before he wished her the best of luck too. She exited the lobby with Gunman in tow. When Sarah reached her room, he tipped his hat.

"Adios, senorita. Until we meet again."

Sarah smiled. "See you in the lobby!"

She entered her room and stifled laughter. She wouldn't be forgetting Gunman strolling around in only his underwear anytime soon. Sarah put the Monoputa File on her bed and slipped off her nightgown. She put on her clothes and as she finished pulling her shirt over her head, she spotted something out of the ordinary. She frowned and made her way towards it. _I don't remember this..._ Sarah ran her finger over the decorative framework of the painting in her room. It felt cool and massaged her finger. Despite the soothing touch, the painting the frame contained was unsettling.

For starters, this painting wasn't in her room before. She had had one of a desolate, misty forest. What was in front of her was a road with a dead end. _Where have I seen this before?_ Something was smudged into the canvas. She leaned forward and sniffed it suspiciously. _Blood._ She'd know that metallic smell anywhere. _Why is this on the painting? And why is it in my room?_

More confused than ever, she took the painting down and got out her evidence bag. She opened it tentatively and dropped the painting in, paranoid it'd rip off her arm. She put it away and picked up the Monoputa File. _Time to meet with Gunman._

_GHS_

"Senor? A word?" Cactus Gunman called out to Judgement Boy. Gunman had gotten changed quite quickly, only having to put clothes on rather than having to take some off. Judgement Boy promised a still sobbing Roulette Boy he'd be back soon and glided over to Gunman. Before he could say anything Cactus Gunman quickly blurted out what had been on his mind. "What is happening between you and Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Judgement Boy's face erupted into a blush. "Why are you asking me this _now?"_  
"HA!" Cactus Gunman pointed an accusing finger at Judgement Boy. "You are blushing! There MUST be something going on!"

"L-look, we shouldn't be talking about this right now," Judgement Boy nervously insisted. "James just died and we really should be focusing on finding the murderer."

"Hmph." Cactus Gunman pulled his hat down over his face defiantly. "Well, I can see there is clearly something going on, so for now, I want you to stay away from her."

Judgement Boy's gazed hardened. "What did you say? Stay _away_ from her?" He edged closer. "You think you're so good for her, how about I give you a judgement to test that?"

"I accept your challenge, senor," Cactus Gunman leaned forward and stared Judgement Boy in the eyes. "Bring it on!"

Gunman hoped Judgement Boy couldn't see his knees wobbling. Gunman hated to admit it, but when Judgement Boy was doing his judgements, he seemed like a completely different person... crueler, merciless even, with a steely gaze and a malicious smirk. Gunman felt like he was stark naked as Judgement Boy stared right at him, no doubt coming up with a way to trip Gunman up.

"I see!" Judgement Boy's eyes sparkled as his smirk spread to epic proportions. "It's time to _judge_ your feelings!"

"I'm ready!" Cactus Gunman puffed out his chest, doing his best to look macho.

Judgement Boy straightened up and his face returned to it's usual serious demeanor that it has when he performed judgements. "Sarah has been mortally wounded and is being hospitalised in a heavily populated town. Unfortunately, this town is filled with your enemies and you are a wanted man. So, what do you do?"

Gunman looked troubled. As much as he cared about Sarah, he didn't want to get himself killed. He screwed his eyes shut and reminded himself this was _Sarah_ they were talking about. And she was _mortally wounded_. Gunman snapped his eyes open, ready to answer. He tried to appear determined but that stare of Judgement Boy's was absolutely terrifying.

"I-I would do anything to see her," Cactus Gunman stammered, his macho appearance ruined in the process.

Judgement Boy smirked. "You say you'll see her, despite the heavy odds against you, but are you sure? Let's ask the Scales of Truth!" He rocked side to side, teasing an agonised Gunman with the duration. "Which will it be? Money or love? Only the Scales know for sure!"

Cactus Gunman gripped his hat and pulled it down over his face but left a little gap still enabling him to see the results. _Let me see my wounded senorita..._ Gunman begged, his knees like jelly as he willed Judgement Boy to get this over with.

"JUDGEMEEEEENNNT!" Judgement Boy spun around after watching his companion fret. Cactus Gunman jumped back so he wouldn't be hit by those wild, hard cages. If he was this nervous about a hypothetical situation, Judgement Boy knew what he'd do, regardless of whether he needed to search through Gunman's memories or not. He stopped spinning and Gunman peered out from underneath his hat. Judgement Boy opened a flap in the cage with the heart sign. The beautiful pink object fell to the floor, shattering into miniscule pieces. "In the end, you couldn't work up the courage to face your enemies; even for the girl you love." Judgement Boy leaned forward so they were almost nose to nose and stared him in the face. "She died alone in that hospital bed, _hoping_ you would come to see her as she passed on. Her hopes were in vain and she died with tears in her eyes. It was your choice, and now you have to live with it." Judgement Boy smirked. "And that's the truth."

Cactus Gunman was completely shattered by the outcome. "Y-you think I'd just leave her to die alone?!" He fumed, anger overcoming his fear.

"According to the Scales of Truth, which never lie, you would. So there's no reason for me to stay away from her since you wouldn't be faithful," Judgement Boy deduced. "Besides... I..."

"Uh, what's going on here?" Sarah asked, standing in the doorway with the Monoputa File in her hand.

Both Judgement Boy and Cactus Gunman whipped their heads around and their gazes softened at the sight of her. Hell's Chef, who was sitting on the couch, merely grunted and looked away.

"Not much is happening," Angel Dog told her sweetly over from where she stood with Roulette Boy. "Roulette Boy is still a bit upset at the death of his friend, but he just needs some TLC!" Angel Dog didn't seem to mind that Roulette Boy was completely drenching her dress with his tears and snot.

Sarah's gaze turned to Cactus Gunman and Judgement Boy who took a few steps back from each other and acted like they simply had a friendly chat. Sarah wasn't convinced it was what they were making it out to be. She'd be keeping an eye on those two when they were together...

"Ah, senorita," Gunman greeted. "I was just talking to Judgement Boy. But our chat is over now." Judgement Boy frowned at him as he flew to Sarah's side and thought him to be very clingy.

"Yes, well, good luck with your investigation, Sarah!" Judgement Boy said cheerfully and shot her an infectious smile.

Sarah couldn't help but smile back before he went back to Roulette Boy, which made Gunman fume. He regained his cool and grinned.

"So, where do we begin?" He asked eagerly.

Sarah hesitated, then looked down at the file in her hand. "I guess we should examine this. It probably has important information."

"Ah, si, senorita," Gunman nodded. "Let us look."

Sarah opened the file. Within it was compiled information and photos of James' dead body. Despite the fact he was an annoying brat who wasn't a very good friend, Sarah couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when looking at his body once more. The facts on the file stated the basic, yet necessary information that Sarah knew needed to be general knowledge.

She glanced at Gunman then raised her voice. "You all might want to hear this. It says James was killed at midnight, here in the lounge. And Catherine was right when she said it was blunt-force trauma."

Roulette Boy scowled. "That hardly helps us at all! That Monoputa File is useless, just like you guys! You can't even figure out who... who killed James!" He burst into another bout of tears and Sarah winced at making the young child cry again.

"Yeah, sorry Sarah, but it looks like Monoputa's just toying with us," Judgement Boy shrugged sadly. "It's mostly telling us things we already knew."

"Not necessarily!" Angel Dog sang. "That file contains _facts_ which means we know for sure how, when and where James was killed. His body hasn't been moved this entire time and we can test for alibis during midnight to help us narrow down the culprit!"

"Not everyone will tell the truth," Hell's Chef bluntly stated.

"Who cares about alibis! I still don't understand!" Roulette Boy flailed his arms in frustration.

"Understand what, sweetie?" Angel Dog soothed as she flew closer.

Roulette Boy looked over at her. "It says blunt-force trauma, but that doesn't make any sense!"

"I will explain it for you, little senor," Cactus Gunman began. "Blunt-force trauma is-"

"No! I know what _that_ is, you prickly idiot!" Gunman was stunned by the harsh words from such a small child. "I _mean_ he couldn't have...d-...died... from it because I found this!" He pulled out a sharp, glistening knife and Angel Dog glided a few paces back, covering her mouth in shock.

"Y-you shouldn't be handling that! You're too young!" she gasped, her forehead creased with worry.

_A knife?_ Sarah wondered. _What would a knife be doing here? Roulette Boy's right. This doesn't add up at all! But that doesn't look like a regular knife... Is that a steak knife?_

Hell's Chef stood up immediately. "That's from my kitchen! Put that back _now!"_

"No," Angel Dog crossed her arms defiantly. "We wouldn't be doing our jobs as guards if something was moved from the crime scene back to where it was from. What we should be doing is putting it in the evidence bag." She brought out hers and opened it up in front of him. "Just pop the knife inside, sweetie! Careful now!"

Roulette Boy waddled up her and loosely swung the knife above his head and brought it down. Angel Dog moved her hand in the nick of time, causing her only get a minor scrape.

"Hey! That was cruel!" She barked at the giggling Roulette Boy. She snatched the knife out of his hand and popped it inside. "I'm not trusting you with any sharp objects from now on. I could have been seriously hurt!"

Roulette Boy chuckled again, skipped over to the couch and sat down. Sarah shuddered a bit. He had been crying a few moments earlier, but nearly stabbing Angel Dog seemed to really lift his mood. What was _wrong_ with this kid?

"Where did you find the knife, Roulette Boy?" Judgement Boy asked.

"Oh, I found it over there," Roulette Boy swung his legs as he pointed to a spot some distance away from the body on the floor by the arm of the couch.

"Really? There?" Sarah tilted her head. "That's strangely far from the body."

Roulette Boy shrugged. "That's where I found it."

"Well, did you find anything else?" Judgement Boy asked. "Anything you've found that's out of the ordinary is probably useful." He finished with an encouraging smile.

Roulette Boy shook his head and everyone looked expectantly at each other. _It seems no one has found anything else,_ Sarah noted. _Well, now that we've calmed down, there is something I need to check out..._ Sarah looked around at the walls of the room. There were two picture frames in here, and one was just what she'd been looking for. She walked over to it to check.

_Yes..._ _This has to be it._ There was no mistaking it. This was the picture of the misty forest that had once been in her room. _I had a feeling it would be here. But how does this link with James' death?_ Sarah took it down and put it in her evidence bag, still wary of it's capabilities. _I guess I'll find out sooner or later._

"Hey Gunman," Sarah called. The cactus perked his head up instantly. "What do you say we check out the kitchen?"

"Ah, si senorita," Cactus Gunman nodded. "I was just about to suggest that myself."

"And maybe you two should check out another room," Angel Dog suggested cheerfully to Judgement Boy. "Hell's Chef and I have things covered here and it's a waste of time if you two stay any longer. Plus, I think he should stay away from James' body for now." Angel Dog turned to Roulette Boy who seemed downcast again now that the euphoria from Angel Dog's near miss was passing and he was being left alone.

Judgement Boy agreed, "You're probably right." He glided over to Roulette Boy and put one of his stubby little arms on his shoulder. "What do you say we check out that T.V. room? There might be something there."

Roulette Boy sniffled. "Yeah, okay." He perked up a little. "Maybe the Wimp Brigade is on! Yay!" He charged off in the direction of the room and Judgement Boy shook his head with a smile.

"Kids," he muttered, glancing at Sarah and shooting her a grin before racing after the sadistic child. "Hey! Race you there!"

Sarah smiled and started to head out of the room. "Let's go, Gunman. I don't know how much time we have left."

Gunman, busy glaring at the spot Judgement Boy disappeared, snapped back into focus and hurried to catch up to her. Once he matched her pace, he looked over his shoulder and called out. "Adios, my friends!"

"Don't mess with any of my stuff!" Hell's Chef yelled after them.

"That's his way of saying 'bye, good luck!'" Angel Dog waved as Sarah and Gunman took their leave.

Once the room was clear, Angel Dog and Hell's Chef went back to guarding James' cold, dead body.

_GHS_

"Urgh..." Angel Dog had been guarding James' body with Hell's Chef for what seemed like an eternity. "This smell is starting to make me light-headed..."

"I feel fine," Hell's Chef was refusing to make eye contact with Angel Dog for fear she'd try to strike up another conversation. Angel Dog went on _forever_ about who would be the best match for each girl when she got bored earlier, and Hell's Chef was doing his best not to send her off on another tangent.

"We already examined the body... can you go get a sheet or something from a supply closet? We should cover James up... it would be awful if flies started to get all over him..." Angel Dog went pale and she covered her mouth. "Or if Neko Zombie came in here and started to eat him... did you see how he was looking at James earlier? It was just _sickening!_ I hate to point fingers, but do you think he did it?"

"No," Hell's Chef shook his head. "If it was him, we would have only found a small trace of James. He's a cat. He would have completely eaten him. He-"

Angel Dog held up a paw to silence him. "Just... go find a sheet, please. I think there's some in the supply closet in the hallway with the library." Angel Dog shooed him away. "Don't worry about me; I won't move from this spot!"

Hell's Chef almost told her to get it herself, but he didn't really feel like arguing with her. He grudgingly lumbered into the library hallway and grabbed a couple sheets from the closet, white ones. He was looking forward to covering up that corpse. Nothing curbs the appetite like a dead body, and he wanted everyone to eat before the trial. If everyone had empty stomachs, the trial would go horribly, Chef had a feeling. Maybe if he told Angel Dog that she'd let him slip away and cook...

Chef entered the lobby and was about to call out to Angel Dog when he heard an unfamiliar voice. Chef quickly ducked behind the empty desk and peeked over at Angel Dog...

...but she really didn't look too much like herself.

Her hair had turned purple and so had her fur, and her face was twisted into a sneer as she hovered way too close to James' body. Instead of her usual wand, she had a pitchfork, which she poked at James' chest with, leaving tiny little wounds.

"Such a shame!" She said with mock sympathy. "Such a young life, cut down in its prime!" Laughing maliciously, she poked James even harder, in the neck this time, leaving several deep puncture wounds. "Good riddance! You were the most annoying little brat I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Hell's Chef couldn't sit idly and watch this. He rose to his feet and boomed: "ANGEL DOG!"

The purple, demonic thing that had replaced Angel Dog burst into a loud coughing fit, eventually being overcome in a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, Angel Dog was floating where the malicious dog had been moments before, which confirmed Hell's Chef's suspicion that they were one and the same.

_Did she... do this?_ Hell's Chef thought as he approached her with the sheets, silently thankful that he kept his face covered and his expression hidden. If she knew he knew about her little secret, especially if she really _was_ the murderer, Hell's Chef had a feeling he wouldn't live to see her get executed.

"Oh, you brought the sheets! Great!" Angel Dog tried to giggle brightly, but she was nervously wringing her wand around and her hair was a mess. Hell's Chef did his best to look nonchalant as he draped the sheets over the body.

"I wonder how everyone's doing..." Angel Dog changed the subject as soon as Hell's Chef finished covering up James. "I wonder how these... trials are going to work. Will there be a judge and a jury? Or..."

"I think we play those roles," Hell's Chef shrugged. "I don't think it'll go well."

"Don't say that!" Angel Dog smacked Hell's Chef on the shoulder with her wand. "I'm sure everyone is more than capable! I'm sure they'll all come in here to share their findings really soon! We're going to find that murderer and teach them a thing or two!"

"We're going to _kill_ him," Hell's Chef corrected her.

"Not _us,"_ Angel Dog tsk-tsk'd. "That's Monoputa's job! Such a shame this happened... I was hoping we'd get out of here with everyone intact." She let out a sigh and rested a paw against her cheek. "Maybe no one else will-"

"Don't," Hell's Chef glared at her.

"Hmph," Angel Dog folded her arms and looked away from Chef, which made him let out a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day...

Now it was a matter of waiting. Chef wondered if they'd actually be able to solve this case, or if everyone would wind up dead.

Only time would tell.


	5. Key Evidence

Sarah and Cactus Gunman entered the kitchen to find Clock Master rooting through the cabinets and Poor Conductor trying to dissuade him.

"You won't find anything in theeeeere!" Poor Conductor whined, attempting to grab at Clock Master's shirt. Clock Master swatted him away.

"I'm not looking for clues!" Clock Master slammed the cupboard shut and moved onto the next one. "I'm looking for _booze!_ I can't do any... investigation when I feel like this! A _kid_ died! I need a drink more than _anything_ right now!" Clock Master began rooting around in the cupboard and Poor Conductor looked at Cactus Gunman and Sarah desperately.

"Tell him to stop fooling around!" Poor Conductor folded his arms and turned up his nose at Clock Master. "We can't afford to waste time, who knows when Monoputa will show up and tell us it's time for the...trial..." Just saying the word "trial" got Poor Conductor's knees knocking. "We can't afford to fail!"

"We know, senor, calm down!" Cactus Gunman patted Poor Conductor on the shoulder, but it did nothing to help him relax. "Roulette Boy actually found a clue in the lobby... did you notice there was a knife missing?"

"Actually..." Clock Master stopped his booze crusade and pointed to the butcher block on one of the counters. It was _enormous,_ with knives of all shapes and sizes. All of them were perfectly lined up, apart from one, which was completely gone.

"Hijo de puta..." Cactus Gunman bit his lip as he thought. "The knife _was_ from the kitchen... but..."

"...the murderer didn't use a knife to kill James," Sarah finished his thought, opening up the Monoputa File and squinting at it.

"Oh, don't bring out that ghastly thing!" Poor Conductor paled and scattered backwards until his back was against the counter. "Just looking at it makes me want to faint..."

"You don't have to look at it," Sarah gave him a flat look.

Clock Master and Cactus Gunman crowded around her as she examined the close-up shots of James' wounds. Sure, they were disgusting, but Sarah felt she could stomach them better if she didn't have to smell the blood.

_God, I'm already desensitized..._ Sarah would wrangle with her monstrous new attitude later on. For now, she had a mystery to solve.

"They're two big bumps, way too big to have been done with a knife handle..." Sarah blew some loose hairs out of her eyes and squinted. "Besides... wouldn't the killer try to hide the murder weapon? And why not just stab James? I'm really not seeing the knife's relevance."

"Could the murderer have planted it there to throw us off their trail?" Clock Master asked, snatching the Monoputa File from Sarah without asking. "I definitely don't see anything knife-related anywhere in these photos."

"That's possible!" Cactus Gunman nodded.

"We can't write it off just yet, evidence is evidence!" Sarah scolded the two men.

"D-do we have to put this whole thing in the evidence bag?" Poor Conductor eyed the butcher block.

"NOPE!" Monoputa hopped out of nowhere as usual and snapped a photo of it. Poor Conductor screamed so loud he rattled the windows. "Too bulky. Don't feel like dealing with that crap."

"Ah, Monoputa, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Sarah felt strange trying to have a civil conversation with the one who was forcing them to kill each other, but she didn't want to risk his wrath.

"Shoot," Monoputa whirled to face her, the grinning half of his face looking like it was ready to split.

"Do _you_ know who killed James?" Sarah figured there was no use beating around the bush.

"...I hadn't even thought of that..." Clock Master stroked his chin, glaring at the little Prompter. "How do you expect to execute the right person without knowing who the murderer is?"

"Hehe... hehehehehe..." Monoputa burst into a fit of malicious giggles. "Of _course_ I know who killed James! I see _all!_ I'm not gonna tell you, though, cuz that's not fun! Gotta give the murderer a fighting chance!"

"Wait, that's-" Before Sarah could get a word in edgewise, Monoputa was gone, tittering all the way.

Sarah let out a cry of frustration and ground her teeth together. "I can't _believe_ that little bastard!"

"At this point, I'm not surprised..." Clock Master handed the Monoputa File back to Sarah and resumed searching for liquor. "He's just stringing us along. All the more reason to want to drown my sorrows. Hey, do you three want to join me? Once I find the booze..." Clock Master growled in frustration as he rooted around in the back of the cupboard he was searching through.

"I-I will!" Poor Conductor raised his hand. "I think we found as many clues as we ever will..."

Cactus Gunman looked like he was seriously considering the offer and Sarah elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to let out a ridiculously unmanly squeak.

"Come on, Gunman, let's go check on your sister," Sarah put the Monoputa File away and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Your loss!" Clock Master let out a cry of victory as he held the bottle he found up in the air. "Cooking wine! Beggars can't be choosers!"

"Wuh-wait, Clock Master, that tastes-" Poor Conductor tried to protest, but Cactus Gunman and Sarah were out the door before their argument started.

_GHS_

"Ahh, _joder!" _Cactus Girl fought the urge to knock over the bookcases in sheer frustration. "There's _nothing_ in here!"

"I noticed lots of gaps in the shelves..." Steve stood on his toes so he could peek at Cactus Girl on the other side. He could only see the top of her hat, but it would have to do. _Geez, she's tiny..._ "Do you think that has something to do with that rumor going around about Monoputa freaking out in the library...?"

"Oh, si!" Cactus Girl's eyes scanned the shelves and, sure enough, there were quite a few books missing. "My big brother told me that there were books about the people here! One had a title that matched what's on Judgement Boy's shirt, and one was called _Gregory Exposed..._ do you think...?"

"There were books for every person here?" Steve moved around the bookshelf and nodded at Cactus Girl. "With this many empty spaces... there was probably more than one book about each person."

"No wonder Monoputa wanted to keep them from us..." Cactus Girl folded her arms and huffed. "I can't remember a goddamned thing about before I came here. Ayiyi... maybe the books had what I need to know..."

"You're right..." Steve's eyes widened with realization. "Hey... maybe Monoputa missed one! Let's look for it! There obviously aren't any clues to the murder in here, but maybe..."

"...there's clues about where we came from!" Cactus Girl beamed at him. "You're right!"

Steve's expression softened and he tilted his head at Cactus Girl. "Huh..."

Cactus Girl's smile became a frown. "What's that face for?"

"Why don't you smile more? It looks nice," Steve said earnestly, rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his eyes from Cactus Girl.

"I...I-er..." A blush wasted no time at all in spreading across her delicate face. She regained her senses and became even more closed off. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Steve. If I did, people would think I'm soft; a pushover! I can't have that. I need to let them know I am strong!"

"What?" Steve was genuinely dumbfounded by her thought process. _"That's _ridiculous; you should do it! People smile because they're happy, and happiness doesn't make you soft, Cactus Girl. There's no reason you shouldn't smile more. Besides..." He looked away and bit his lip. "I think it looks... cute."

Cactus Girl's eyes widened immensely and she went even redder than before. "N-NO! I cannot do it! You don't know what it is like to be a girl in this position! We have to work _much_ harder than boys to prove our strength and not smiling is a sacrifice I am willing to make!"

Steve was crestfallen that his confession didn't sway her. This just made him even more desperate. "Please, Cactus Girl? I really think you should!"

Sarah and Gunman walked into the library, the former reading her Monoputa File as she walked. Cactus Gunman stopped in the doorway, his eyes narrowing at the scene before him. Sarah took a few extra steps before she sensed Gunman was no longer by her side and looked up too. Steve and Cactus Girl were so intent in their discussion that they didn't even glance their way.

Cactus Girl covered her tomato coloured cheeks with her hands and looked at the floor. She was finding it increasingly hard to refuse him. "NO!"

"Pleeease?" Steve begged. "I know it's great and I'm sure the others would agree! Come on, one more time?"

"NO!"

Gunman's jaw dropped. _It's great...The others would agree...one more time?!_ "KEEP AWAY FROM MY SEESTER!" He cried, lunging forward and tackling a screaming and extremely confused Steve to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Steve cried, squirming underneath Gunman. _I don't want to be murdered! And not right in front of Cactus Girl!_ He shrieked mentally, fear making his thoughts irrational. "Get off me!"

"No! You horrid boy..." Gunman down at Steve with disgust. "You stay away from her! No puedo creer que..."

"Brother! Leave Steve alone!" Cactus Girl wailed, her head in her hands and beyond the far reaches of embarrassment. "It isn't what you think! Por favor, déjalo en paz!"

Gunman looked over at his wailing sister and realised he had made a terrible mistake. He got up and helped pulled a bewildered Steve to his feet then turned to Cactus Girl. "Seester... I am sorry. I thought it was, er, something else."

"Great phrasing," Sarah commented with a smirk. "Are you okay, Cactus Girl?" She glanced over at Steve whose hands shot up defensively.

"It wasn't what you think it was! I just wanted her to smile!" He assured desperately.

Cactus Girl scanned everyone's faces as they all turned to look at her for confirmation. Everyone's gazes on her just made her even more embarrassed and she knew the feeling wouldn't die down for a while. She tried her best to hide it under a cold outlook. "Ah, si. That was all it was. I am fine now, but I just wish you'd taken no for an answer."

Her icy gaze was aimed at Steve who slumped his shoulders and muttered almost inaudibly "But it really is nice..."

Cactus Girl huffed, her cheeks reddening even more, and Sarah instantly felt the need to change the subject. "Did you find any evidence here?"

"No, not one piece," Steve reported, a little ashamed. "But we'll check for any left over books from Monoputa's library fiasco. Er, if that's okay."

Sarah sighed. They may not have found anything for the case, but any remaining books could be useful to finding out their origins. She concluded it was a worthwhile cause and gave them permission.

"You treat my sister well, senor, understand?" Gunman looked straight at Steve. He was very touchy about him hanging out with his sister which melted any fear he would normally feel.

"O-of course!" Steve's voice went high. "I won't do anything to her."

Gunman nodded, accepting his fear as assurance that he would keep his word. "If there is nothing here, we should be moving. Come, senorita, let us go check up on Gregory and his comrades."

Sarah smiled, happy that Gunman took charge for once. _Perhaps he's just doing it to look tough for his sister?_ Sarah shrugged off the thought. "Good idea. Good luck you two!" She called before heading out the door.

"Yes, adios, seester," Gunman did his danged best to look cool for his exit. "I wish you both luck. And if he acts up, do not be afraid to defend yourself."

Steve frowned. "Hey!"

"I won't," Cactus Girl assured him. Although, she felt she could never bring herself to hit Steve. "Good luck, brother."

_GHS_

"Gold? Are you in there?" Mummy Papa called out at his door. After a pause of empty silence and a sigh from Gregory, he frowned. "Maybe he's gone deaf..." Mummy Papa pondered this.

"Or maybe he's lost his mind," Gregory chuckled darkly. "That fool might look intimidating, but he has the heart of a coward."

"Either way..." Mummy Papa swallowed a yawn. "We need to check in there. Gold _has_ been acting suspicious, he could be hiding important evidence. Do you think the door is locked?"

"It's possible," Neko Zombie said in a quiet, authoritative tone. "He was scared for his safety. Fear can make even the most rational people do strange things..."

"Hey guys, any luck?" Sarah called as she and Gunman approached.

The group spun around to face them and Gregory narrowed his eyes. Neko Zombie just looked at her with mild curiosity and Mummy Papa was looking in her direction but didn't seem to be focusing on her.

"We did find one thing..." Gregory muttered suspiciously, glaring at Sarah.

"Sarah...can you perhaps tell us why your painting is missing?" Neko Zombie breathed.

"Oh, that?" Sarah chuckled uncomfortably as everyone's eyes were trained on her.

"Do you mean to accuse Sarah?" Gunman frowned. "Such a lovely senorita would never kill _anyone!"_

Sarah turned a bit red at his ready defense. "Don't worry, Gunman. I can explain it." She looked at Gregory with confidence. "I took the painting down because it was evidence. It was smeared in blood for some reason and I intend to bring it up at the trial. One thing's for sure: the blood wasn't my doing."

Gregory looked away. "A likely story, playing innocent. We'll see who really is innocent at the trial..." He chuckled darkly.

Sarah blinked. _He... thinks I did it? But I was with Neko Zombie the whole time. This can wait. I'll have to prove that later._

"Hey..." Mummy Papa said slowly, looking at Gold's door. "Gold likes music, doesn't he?"

Gunman nodded. "Yes, senor. But what is your point?"

"Maybe... If we knock in a musical rhythm, he'll come out." Mummy Papa suggested.

Sarah frowned. "I'm not sure that'd work. He may be hiding evidence, but he'd be-"

Mummy Papa knocked on the door in a musical tune that Sarah had to admit was quite catchy. Much to her surprise, the door swung open violently revealing Gold with a relieved, eager expression.

"Judgement Boy?!" He cried happily. His smile evaporated leaving him with a fearful look. "NOT JUDGEMENT BOY!" He slammed the door as quickly as he'd opened it.

"I told you..." Neko Zombie muttered. "Fear makes even the most rational people act strangely..."

Gregory fumed. "I'm sick of beating around the bush! I want to know who killed my grandson! Now!" He stormed forward and grabbed the handle of Gold's door.

"I-I am not sure that is a good idea," Gunman stammered. "Beacuse fear can make people quite dangerous, perhaps we'd better leave him alone, yes?"

Normally, the Judgement Boys were fine to be around, but Gold in hysterics with fear sent Gunman's knees knocking. Who knows what he'd be capable of? A whirlwind of chaotic scenarios entered Gunman's mind, making the situation even worse.

"No!" Gregory yelled in response. He shoved the door open with such strength it hit the wall and bounced back off, rattling with the motion.

"AAAIIIEEE!" Gold shrieked, his back to the golden wall opposite the door. "DON'T KILL ME!"

Sarah pushed her way to the front, past the raging grandpa, and held up her hands next to her head. "Relax, relax. We're not here to kill you. We both know James died and we need answers."

_Oh dios mio,_ Gunman thought, bewildered by Sarah's courage. _She isn't afraid to face him?_ A big smile of affection and admiration crept onto his face.

"That's right, tell us what you know!" Gregory called out from behind Sarah. "What happened to my grandson?!"

Gold whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, his stubby metal arms frantically smacking the wall repeatedly in an attempt to break it down and and back up even further.

"You'll never get anything out of him that way..." Neko Zombie pointed out in his usual calm, quiet demeanor. "Sarah's was the more...reasonable approach."

Sarah smirked at Gregory over her shoulder and walked a few paces forward, holding out her hand to Gold in what she hoped was a calming gesture, as if he were a stray cat she was trying to befriend. "Gold, trust me, no one wants to hurt you. We just need to find James' killer and to do that we need your help. I'm sorry if we scared you before but we didn't think there was any way you'd let us in."

Gold seemed to have visibly calmed down somewhat and was now just slumped against the gleaming wall, still breathing heavily. _Why can't everyone just be calm and focused? This just takes up extra time when he could have told us what he knows already._ She clenched her skirt in her hands to vent the frustration and sighed inwardly. _But I guess it is worth it in the end._

"So... can you please cooperate? I'm sure Judgement Boy would want you to," Sarah hated pulling that card and wished he could draw the strength from himself but it seemed like the only option.

Gold straightened himself up and shot everyone a smug smile. "I'll do my best. But you're lucky to have me helping you out. It's easy for someone with judgement skills like mine to single out the guilty ones." He put his hands on his hips and threw his head back in confidence.

Sarah nodded._ That could come in handy._ _Helping him out really was worth it._

"So what were you doing before my grandson died?!" Gregory pointed an accusing finger at Gold. "It was you, wasn't it?! You killed him!"

"EHHH?!" Gold looked extremely surprised. "ME?! Of course not! All Judgement Boys have reputations as unbiased judges. Me most of all! Bringing fate into our own hands would never happen! Besides, before that, Judgement Boy and I were asleep in this very room. Neither of us left at all."

"Oh," Gregory blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you two were..." He waggled his eyebrows. "Like _that~_" he sang.

"Not that there is anything wrong with that, of course!" Gunman quickly jumped in.

Gold's jaw dropped. "Good heavens, NO! EWW! NO! Not at ALL! Just, before, when I was... In a dramatic state of crisis, as even the best of people can be, I needed some company." He frowned and folded his arms. "So don't get any ideas."

Mummy Papa blinked slowly. "Ohhh... Like thaaaat... That didn't even cross my mind."

"Clearly it just did..." Sarah commented.

_So he and Judgement Boy were asleep in this room the whole time? I'll have to take note of that. It could come in handy._ She sighed in relief that she could cross those two off the list of possible murderers.

"I bet they still cuddled," Gunman whispered to Sarah, snickering a bit. Sarah elbowed him again and he winced, biting a squeak in two.

Despite Gold's alibi, Sarah couldn't help subtly looking around his room. God, everything was gleaming and glittering with gold... she couldn't see how anyone could relax in here. This room must have cost hundreds of thousands to build. How could Monoputa afford that...?

Over Gold's bed, instead of the usual dreary painting that decorated most of the rooms, was a headshot of Judgement Boy Gold himself, smiling with a hand on his chin. Sarah almost wanted to laugh but she thought it would be best if she didn't.

She didn't see anything out of place, but she did notice an open book on Gold's bed. _Looks like Judgement Boy found something for his mentor after all..._ Sarah couldn't help smiling at that. Judgement Boy really was a devoted student.

Sarah was broken out of her fog by Cactus Gunman asking Judgement Boy Gold if he had seen or heard anything unusual.

"Nope," Gold shook his shiny head. "I didn't get _any_ sleep the past couple days, so I was out like a light. Judgement Boy told me this morning that he was worried I died."

"What about you, Gregory? Did you see James before... you know?" Sarah decided to jump in. Gregory squinted at her, obviously still suspicious about the painting thing. Sarah figured that couldn't be helped...

"I visited him in his room to check on him before I turned in myself," Gregory folded his arms, looking thoughtful. "I told him not to wander off or do anything stupid. I should have known he wouldn't listen to his grandpa..."

"Yeah, when you think about it..." Mummy Papa winced and held his head. "James never listened to you. Even I'm not surprised he ignored you..."

_And if he notices it, it has to be obvious, _Sarah thought. Neko Zombie looked at Mummy Papa with a suspicious eye.

"So... What were _you_ doing before the time of James' death?" Neko Zombie meowed softly.

"I was sound asleep in my room," Mummy Papa concluded after some thought. "It was hard for me at first; this headache can be quite bothersome. And the stress of the situation... That can't be good for my health either. But after a while, I fell asleep. I tend to be a very deep sleeper too." His thoughts trailed off as he looked into the distance. "Maybe the library has a book on illnesses... It could come in handy."

Sarah grinned at Neko Zombie. Someone else helping her along with finding clues was something she really appreciated rather than her just doing most of the work. Suddenly, slow, heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway. Gunman quivered. In this lighthearted atmosphere, he had been off guard and felt among friends. Now, with the addition of unknown footsteps, he no longer felt so safe.

"Wh-who do you think that could be?" He asked nervously.

"Relax, I'm sure it's no one dangerous," Sarah convincingly. "I'll check it out."

"Senorita! No!" He hissed, his hand groping uselessly at the air in front of him in an attempt to draw Sarah back. "It could be the murderer!"

"Well, if it is, there is one less person to worry about," Gregory chuckled, still upset about the painting thing.

Sarah scowled at him over her shoulder and peered through the open doorway. Catherine and Gregory Mama were wandering the hall, the former with something red in her right hand. Upon spotting Sarah, they proceeded to make their way over, Catherine calling out a friendly greeting.

Sarah waved back and looked over her shoulder. "Come on guys, I think Catherine and Gregory Mama found something."

Everyone quickly filed out of Gold's room and into the hall. Gregory flinched a little as his mother's cold gaze came to rest on him. Clearly she still blamed him for James' death but was being true to her word.

"You guys won't _believe_ this," Catherine began. "But we found this in a closet in the male bathrooms."

She extended her arm to show everyone what she was holding. It was a red rag that reeked a metallicy odour. Gregory Mama looked particularly smug upon finding the evidence.

"Did _you_ find anything, Gregory?" She asked her son.

Gregory gulped. "N-no mama... I didn't."

"Hmf, I suspected as much," Gregory Mama lifted her nose. "You can't do anything right, even find evidence of your grandson's killer!"

Gunman cut in awkwardly. "Eheh... So, it's a red washcloth? How does that help?"

Catherine sighed. "Can't you smell it? Or maybe I just have a nose for this."

"It's not just you," Gregory Mama said stiffly. _"I_ can smell it too."

"I can't smell it..." Mummy Papa murmured slowly. "Maybe I am getting the flu."

"Well I can smell it. It's blood... isn't it?" Neko Zombie's keen nose led him on the right path. "That washcloth... It wasn't red before, correct?"

"Definitely," Catherine flipped it over to reveal a few white spots on the underside.

"But what was it used for?" Sarah asked, leaning forward to examine it. "Obviously it wasn't to clean up the blood on the floor..."

Being reminded of his grandson's state made Gregory sniffle a bit. Sarah regretted upsetting the old rat, but they had to solve this case!

After a few moments of silence, Gregory Mama's face lit up. "I've got it!"

Everyone looked at her expectantly and she smoothed her hair before talking, happy to have so much attention on her.

"Maybe this was used to clean the blood off of the murderer...? His hands, his face... he wanted to make sure there wasn't a single trace left on him!" Gregory Mama's nose wrinkled at the thought of getting blood on her own face. "It's what I'd do. Not that I'd kill so messily..."

"Mama... don't say things like that..." Gregory squeaked, which earned him a glare from his mother.

"She has a point..." Gunman nodded sagely. "Gregory Mama... you'll be willing to repeat that at the trial, yes?"

"If I must," Gregory Mama shrugged.

"Yes, you must," Catherine huffed as she put the washcloth in the evidence bag. "Every little piece of information we have is vital. Do you guys have any suspicions yet?"

Sarah felt a chill run down her spine when Gregory looked right at her and opened his mouth.

Luckily, before he could say anything, Neko Zombie interrupted. "I don't think it would do us any good to start pointing fingers now. Let's wait until the trial, when we have all our information at our fingertips."

"I agree," Mummy Papa slowly nodded. "I think we should take things slow."

Gregory folded his arms and grumbled something inaudible.

A few moments later, Monoputa's distinctive voice rang out over the intercom.

"Everyone come meet me in the lobby~" he sang. "I have some vital information for yooooou~ And you better get here soon, or I'm gonna serve your asses on a platter!" His last sentence was positively scathing.

"Guess we have to go see what _he_ wants..." Gregory put his evidence bag over his shoulder.

Judgement Boy Gold poked his face out of his room. "Ugh, must we? I hate that thing. I'm used to Prompters _listening _to me, not telling me what to do!"

"Ooh, I'll walk with you!" Catherine pushed everyone aside so she could take Judgement Boy Gold's arm. "We'll all be together; Monoputa won't single you out!"

"Thank you, Catherine, right?" Gold shot her a million dollar smile and Catherine swooned.

"It's my_ pleasure..."_ Catherine and Gold headed towards the lobby, happily chatting despite the fact that the meeting wasn't something to look forward to.

"We better follow them..." Sarah began heading down the hall, Gunman hot on her heels. Slowly, everyone else joined them, Mummy Papa lagging behind.

They knew that whatever Monoputa wanted to show them couldn't be good.

_GHS_

"About time you got here, Latey McLaterson," Monoputa glared daggers at Mummy Papa when he finally entered the room. "I was about to make the announcement without you!"

Monoputa was sitting on the arm of one of the couches, hugging a bunch of neatly stacked papers.

"Is that _another_ motive?" Angel Dog glared daggers at Monoputa. "We're not even done with this murder case yet, and you expect us to-"

"Calm down!" Monoputa barked at her. "This isn't a motive! It's the seating arrangements for the trial room! Uh, standing arrangements, rather. You need these to know where you've gotta be!"

Monoputa hopped off the couch and bounced off of James' covered dead body, which made Gregory scream.

"How DARE you!" Gregory rolled up his sleeves and took a step to go after Monoputa, but his mother grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Do you _want_ to die, Gregory?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Gregory hunched over in defeat. For once, he agreed with his mother. This was a battle he shouldn't fight.

"After I hand these out, proceed straight to the elevator that leads to the trial room, located in the hall with the lounge and library! And I know you'll just love these. You're sure to get a kick outta them!" Monoputa walked around the room handing out one slip of paper to each person. When he reached Poor Conductor, he paused in front of him, which made the record player scowl.

"Whaaaat?" He droned. "Just give it to me already."

Monoputa giggled and then did as he asked. "Have fun!" He continued handing out the papers.

Poor Conductor studied the slip of paper. On it was a big oval with Monoputa's face grinning with excitement in the centre. Around the outskirts of the oval, everyone's names were listed. He looked at the names. Frowning, he studied them again. And again.

"Oh! Oh oh! Oh my!" Poor Conductor leaned back dramatically, a hand on his forehead. "I cannot _believe_ this!"

Monoputa's hands were over his mouth, like he was trying desperately not to laugh. Everyone else who had studied the paper was either acting like Monoputa or looking at Poor Conductor with sympathy; minus Hell's Chef, who looked like he was about to blow a fuse, Gunman, who was scowling at his paper, and Angel Dog, who was trying to calm the fuming chef.

"Monoputa, I do not understand!" Poor Conductor exclaimed. "Everyone else has been given a name, but I... I have been listed as 'Whoever that guy is'!"

The devious prompter himself could no longer contain the barrel of laughs he was suppressing and collapsed on the floor, his loud, giggly laughter echoing throughout the room.

"Ohhh... Y-you don't care?" Poor Conductor was crestfallen that _he_ with such _talent_ would be listed as such.

"Of course not!" Monoputa exclaimed in between giggles. "I did it on purpose! And you're not the only one with a hilarious title."

Hell's Chef was crumpling his paper with his bare hands. He didn't want to so much as look at it anymore. "NNNNGH! HOW DARE YOU!" he raged, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Now, now. You're not the worst off." Angel Dog soothed, placing her hands on Hell's Chef's shoulders. "And you make excellent meals. Don't listen to Monoputa; you're totally not 'The worst chef ever'. Now deep breaths!"

Gregory watched Hell's Chef attempt to regulate his anger through hyperventilation, then looked back to his own paper. He had been listed as just 'Gregory', which he was thankful for, but James also had a spot on the rim of the oval. Gregory scowled at his grandson's title on the paper. It read 'James, but he's dead dead dead!' and next to it was a little cartoon of James' dead face. Gregory wasn't going to forgive Monoputa for this...

One person in the room seemed to be embracing his strange title. Clock Master let out a deep bellowing laugh. "'Beer Master'! Haha! I couldn't have asked for a better one!"

"See? _He _likes it!" Monoputa pointed to Clock Master. "At least one of you bastards appreciates a good sense of humour!" He laughed once more. "Now, to the elevator with you all! Go!"

Gunman still wasn't pleased with how he was listed. "But, why is there a frowning face next to my na-"

"I SAID GO!" Monoputa screeched in Cactus Gunman's face.

Instantly everyone made a huge effort to get to the hall, most of all Cactus Gunman. Caught off guard by the screech to his face, all bravery and composure went out the window and he turned on the spot and barrelled into Poor Conductor. Both of them were knocked to the floor and all the bullets from Gunman's bandolier scattered across the carpet.

"Oh, Gunman, are you okay?" Sarah asked, worried for her new friend.

Poor Conductor looked down sadly. "Oh... No worry for me?"

"Do not worry, senorita," Gunman insisted, ignoring him. "I am fine. Go on ahead without me."

"Are you sure?" She confirmed. "I could he-"

"Sarah! Let's go!" Judgement Boy called from the doorway.

Sarah looked to see who called her. Upon seeing Judgement Boy, her face broke into a wide grin.

"Coming!" Sarah looked back at Gunman. "I'll see you in the elevator, alright?"

She ran up to Judgement Boy who put his shiny, lean arm around her and led her away. Gunman gritted his teeth and picked up a few bullets.

"My, you sure have some competition," Poor Conductor muttered, repressing tears. "Do you really know much about Sarah? Or are your feelings only because of her beauty?"

Gunman's head swiveled around and he glared at him. "Shut up. I do not need your input, senor. I bet you've never felt the dazzling touch of a woman in your life!"

Poor Conductor sniffled. "I see how it is..." He picked himself up off the floor. "You may _not_ have the divine pleasure of hearing my next song!" Poor Conductor huffed and went off to the elevator.

Gunman scowled and muttered to himself. "Well, perhaps I did not want to hear it anyway..."

He picked up all the bullets he could see and frowned to himself. He was still missing a few.

"Hey! Slowpoke! Did you not get the message?" Monoputa asked frustratedly. "To the _elevator. Now."_

"Uh, just one moment, senor," Gunman insisted. He pondered where the bullets might be. In a flash of inspiration, he looked under the couch. His jaw hit the floor. "Muh-Monoputa... What is this?"

Gunman pulled out an object from under the couch. Monoputa's eyes goggled.

"You're lucky you found that now..." He put a threatening fist in front of Gunman's face. "But bring this up towards the end of the trial or else! Understand?!" He grinned. "I want to drag this out as much as I can...and if you don't listen to my orders..." Monoputa made a throat slashing motion. "You won't walk out of the courtroom."

Gunman gulped, nodding and putting what he found in the evidence bag. He hurriedly collected his remaining bullets and swiftly made his way to the elevator, attaching them to his bandolier as he went. Monoputa watched him with a careful eye and shadowed his footsteps. Once in the surprisingly spacious elevator, Monoputa's threatening air disappeared.

"We all here? Then let's go!" Monoputa pulled the lever and the elevator began to move down.

Sarah put her arm around Judgement Boy and he looked at her with a mix of affection and sadness. _I wonder which part of the trial is making him sad. It's such a sad process in general._

"I don't want anyone else to die..." He whispered.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at his 'good intuitions' as the elevator ground to a halt. "We'll find the murderer. All of us, together." The door of the elevator slid open, revealing the large courtroom. "Good luck," Sarah whispered before she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Judgement Boy's face went even redder and he looked away, accidentally locking eyes with his master. Gold smirked and waggled his eyebrows at him. In the corner, Gunman kicked the wall in anger. He hated seeing Sarah in his arms, much less seeing _that._

Everyone filed into the courtroom, towards their assigned seats. Sarah gripped onto the podium in front of her, a look of determination on her face. _This is it... if we don't figure out who the murderer is, all of us are done for._

Everyone was standing behind podiums in a circle, each one a sober brown color. The courtroom was painted in a similar way; nothing too extraordinary, but the room was lit by ceiling lights rather than candles. Outside of the circle was a giant throne that overlooked the entire courtroom. Judging by its black and white color, it belonged to Monoputa. On either side of the throne were bonsai trees, which made Sarah raise an eyebrow. They seemed kind of out of place...this wasn't meant to be a soothing environment.

Sarah's eyes scanned everyone's faces. Most of them looked nervous, but Gold and Gregory were looking awfully confident. Roulette Boy, who had unmanned podiums on both sides of him, was standing on a stepstool, wiping away his tears.

_Can we survive in this condition...?_ Sarah wondered, biting her lip. She looked to her left at Judgement Boy, who mouthed _"Hang in there."_

Sarah shot him a brief smile and looked straight ahead, ready to take on this trial.

Sure, they'd be leaving the courtroom short one person if they succeeded, but the hotel would be a safer place. Maybe... just maybe, they'd be able to get out once they got this over with.

"It's time!" Monoputa hopped up on a throne and slammed a gavel down, making a loud noise that echoed throughout the room.

_**COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!**_


	6. The Trial Commences

"As all of you know..." Monoputa folded his hands under his chin, grinning at the circle of nervous people. "...James is _extremely_ dead! Had his skull smashed in not once, but twice! We're here to figure out who did this! I'll explain the rules really quick, and you idiots better listen closely!"

Monoputa leapt to his feet and pumped a fist in the air. "In this trial, you all need to debate amongst yourselves and figure out who the culprit is through the use of all the lovely evidence you collected!" Monoputa pulled the red washcloth out to use as an example, waving it in the air like a flag. "If you can figure out who did it, then they and they alone will be executed! If not... the rest of you are the ones who get executed, and the murderer is a free bird!" Monoputa plonked back down on his throne and his gaze swept over everyone like a prison spotlight, his smile growing wider with every moment. "Get it?"

"Got it..." Hell's Chef was the only one to speak up.

"Good," Monoputa lounged back in his chair, straightening his hat. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Actually, uh, I have a question!" Steve's arm shot up into the air.

"Yesssss?" Monoputa fidgeted, a look of annoyance on his face.

"How do we know... the murderer was one of us?" Steve couldn't make eye contact with Monoputa, he fiddled his fingers together and instead opted to stare at the wall. "I can't imagine anyone here killing someone else, let alone a child..."

"Hey, he's right!" Catherine glowered right at Monoputa, slamming a fist on her podium. "How do we know this isn't all a trick? You're getting us all worked up over a murder so we wouldn't come up with the idea that this trial was _rigged!"_

"You just want to kill _all_ of us, don't you?" Judgement Boy squinted at Monoputa. "I should have seen this coming!"

The trial erupted into loud chattering and sounds of agreement. Monoputa's face turned red and he jumped to his feet.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" he screeched so loudly that Gregory Mama's ears popped. "The murderer IS one of you! I wouldn't lie about _that!_ It'd be soooo boring if I just killed all of you right now, after all!" Puffing out his cheeks, Monoputa sat back down and folded his little arms tightly. "Just... start with the trial already! No more dumb questions!" Monoputa shot Steve a Look and banged his gavel again.

"I think we should start with the body's location!" Angel Dog piped up right away, raising her wand in the air to get everyone's attention. "Maybe we can draw some clues from _that_ if we brainstorm!"

"Good idea," Cactus Girl nodded in approval. "The body was in the lobby... out in the open, which is really strange."

"There weren't any blood trails either..." Sarah twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she thought. "...so it wasn't moved."

"It was left where _anyone_ could find it..." Mummy Papa drawled.

"Do you suppose the murderer... panicked?" Poor Conductor offered his thoughts.

"Panicked? How so, senor?" Cactus Gunman asked, leaning forward with interest.

"They acted on impulse and felt _remorse!"_ A spotlight fell on Poor Conductor as his eyes became intense.

"Okay, seriously, how does he do that? I can't even do that..." Monoputa grumbled, leaning his cheek on an open palm and pouting.

A tear fell from Poor Conductor's eye as he went on. "The murderer got _so_ caught up in the moment, thinking that James would be an easy target! But, once the deed was done, they were filled with deep despair and fled the scene! They locked themselves in their room, resigning themselves to death, crying and thinking of all the friendships that could have bloomed, all the loves left unloved, all that they didn't-"

"Okay, if I have to listen to him talk for one more second I'm going to lose my mind," Judgement Boy Gold interrupted, which made Poor Conductor gasp. The spotlight switched off and the room returned to its original brightness. "We need to stop beating around the bush and use the skills that we have at our disposal!"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, touching a finger to his chin.

"I'm going to give every single person in here a Golden Judgement™!" Judgement Boy Gold held up the arm with the heart cage attached to it. "That'll single out who's guilty in no time! Better get spare hearts and dollar signs ready, Monoputa! That's an _order!"_

"You're not the boss of me," Monoputa stated plainly.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Judgement Boy Gold planted his hands on his hips.

"You heard me," Monoputa gave Gold a smug smile. "_My_ boss is _way_ cooler than you. Smarter, too!"

"Damn..." Judgement Boy Gold's brow creased with worry. "They must be _really_ shiny..."

"You bet your lack of ass," Monoputa's smirk widened. "Oh, and by the way, don't even _think_ about doing your judgements in my courtroom. That's cheating!"

"Ch-cheating?" Judgement Boy Gold lurched, his eyes wide. "How _dare_ you accuse me of being a cheater! I simply want to use my skills for the greater-"

"Gold, you shouldn't fight this battle!" Judgement Boy yelled over his mentor's protests. "We've got sixteen people here! We'll figure it out without judging anyone!"

"If I catch you peekin' into anyone's mind, I'm gonna scrape all the gold right of of you," Monoputa's tone darkened and Judgement Boy Gold shrunk back.

"YESSIR!" Gold exclaimed with a stiff salute. He had no choice but to admit defeat.

_So much for him being an asset..._ Sarah couldn't help letting out a sigh. She should have known things wouldn't be that easy, especially with Monoputa running the show.

"Anyway~" Angel Dog broke the silence that had taken over the courtroom after Monoputa and Judgement Boy Gold's argument. "I think we should get back to the body. We've already established that the murderer panicked and ran, but... why kill James in the first place?"

"Yeah," Roulette Boy sniffled and looked down. "No one had a reason to kill him, did they?"

"Well, I hate to admit it," Gregory sighed. "But James did tend to overstep boundaries. Perhaps he got on someone's nerves and they snapped..."

"Everyone's been really on edge..." Catherine admitted, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if something like that _did_ happen..."

"But... killing someone because they bugged you?" Clock Master scrunched up his face as he thought, tugging on his bowtie. "I think that's a bit much."

"We have to keep in mind that anything's possible," Sarah admitted with a sigh. "Maybe James played a prank and startled the person who killed him?"

"Perhaps the prank involved the knife we found at the scene!" Judgement Boy declared. "Did he injure anyone?"

"What's with these children and playing with knives...?" Angel Dog shook her head disapprovingly. Kids just weren't raised right these days.

"James pulled my tail for no reason multiple times," Neko Zombie admitted, a slight scowl on his stitched up face. "I can definitely see him choosing to do something more malicious."

"And how would _you_ know that?" Gregory Mama leaned forward, giving Neko Zombie a suspicious look.

"I just-" Neko Zombie's brows rose upward, but Gregory was quick to jump on his mother's accusation.

"You're a _cat,_ aren't you?" Gregory pointed a bony finger at Neko Zombie, who blinked at Gregory in disbelief.

"My name is _Neko_ Zombie," Neko Zombie folded his arms.

"Cats _eat_ rats! I'm sure you just wanted a midnight snack and went after the most vulnerable rat you saw!" Gregory was smirking now, sure that he had Neko Zombie cornered. "I've seen you eat. I know how _ravenous_ you can get."

"It's true," Hell's Chef cut in. "He was the only one who ate my first meal."

Neko Zombie couldn't believe his ears. In spite of everything, he let out a chuckle. "Do you even know the first thing about how cats hunt? I haven't been in touch with my instincts in a while, but if I killed James, there'd be barely any trace left of him. You'd probably find one of his body parts in Cactus Gunman's boot or something." Neko Zombie meowed, emphasizing his point.

Gunman let out a little "eep" and shuddered at the thought.

"So that proves it," Sarah used Neko Zombie's input. "Neko Zombie didn't hunt James down." She narrowed her eyes at Gregory, eager to defend the cat. "Besides, Neko Zombie has an alibi. He was with me."

"In the middle of the night?" Mummy Papa gave Sarah a suspicious look.

"We both had insomnia," Sarah nodded, her determined expression not faltering the slightest bit. "I heard him meowing, so I went to check on him. We ended up talking. He's the one who smelled James' blood, even. He's innocent. He just _discovered_ the body, he didn't commit the murder."

"If he didn't, which one of you did?" Roulette Boy glared at every soul in the room as if his gaze could single out the murderer of his best friend.

"Perhaps more clues lie with the knife," Cactus Girl offered. "Where did it come from?"

"I discovered it in the kitchen," Clock Master looked proud of himself, having contributed something despite his frantic search for liquor. "It used to be on the butcher block; one of the knives from it was missing."

"Heeeey," Poor Conductor whined. "I was there tooo!" He elongated the vowel for emphasis.

"That was _my_ butcher block," Hell's Chef folded his arms. "You did not get my permission to go rooting around my kitchen."

"To be fair, senor," Gunman piped up, a little nervous at confronting the intimidating chef. "We needed to investigate everywhere to find his killer."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask him. He is _very_ touchy about his _possessions_." Catherine looked at Hell's Chef suggestively.

"Did you expect us to leave our duties? We were _supposed_ to investigate the kitchen," Clock Master frowned at her. "He was in the lobby, guarding the body. It wasn't like we could leave to ask him to poke around in every little thing in his territory." _Besides, he's terrifying._ Clock Master ached to add.

"Speaking of which, did you two see anything weird at James' body?" Sarah inquired, eager to change the subject before Hell's Chef blew a gasket.

"Yes. I did." Hell's Chef stated bluntly.

"We did?" Angel Dog seemed genuinely surprised.

He leaned forward, peering past Steve and Cactus Girl to look straight at her. "I saw you do...a thing."

"A...thing?" Angel Dog tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be more descriptive than that."

"You know," Hell's Chef floundered around for the words. "A thing!"

"Riveting!" Judgement Boy Gold exclaimed sarcastically.

That pushed Hell's Chef over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his fists. "A THING!" He made a noise like an angry cow giving birth causing him to get quite a few looks. "YOU TURNED PURPLE AND MEAN!"

"O-oh..." Angel Dog's nose turned completely white and she smoothed her dress. "D-did you take your medicine today, Hell's Chef?"

"I don't _take_ medicine!" Hell's Chef was clearly exasperated.

"Well..." Angel Dog grumbled, looking away from Chef. "That explains an... awful lot..."

"Are you all right, senorita?" Cactus Gunman looked up at Angel Dog, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Yeah, you look really pale. I can see it from here..." Mummy Papa drawled, looking Angel Dog up and down.

"I-I'm... fine! Just fine!" Angel Dog's voice cracked and she made a big show out of clearing her throat. "Can we move on, please? Let's not encourage Hell's Chef's delusions." She gave the courtroom her sweetest smile, but Hell's Chef wasn't ready to move on.

"I know what I saw," he growled, glaring at Angel Dog. "Not to mention you did damage to the body."

"The body _was_ damaged!" Monoputa held up a new photo. It was a close up of James' neck, which was now sporting several holes. "Explain _this,_ Angel Dog!"

"Hehehehe..." Angel Dog's usually bubbly giggle became nervous. "Heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHA!" She threw her head back, her laugh becoming downright insane.

"DIOS MIO!" Cactus Gunman ducked under his podium, shaking like a leaf.

"What's going on?!" Cactus Girl didn't opt to hide, but she visibly flinched.

Suddenly, Angel Dog was consumed by a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, a purple-clad, pitchfork toting dog was in her place. Judging by the rainbow eyes, they were definitely one and the same.

"What." Judgement Boy wondered if he needed new glasses.

"See? See? I'm not crazy!" Hell's Chef gestured to the now twisted Angel Dog like a game show host.

"Nice to _finally_ meet you all!" The purple dog snickered wickedly. Unlike Angel Dog's voice, her voice dripped with malice and mockery. "I'm Devil Dog! I spend my time hiding inside of that _idiot_ Angel Dog! I can't _stand_ her, so I try to come out and play once in a while!"

"Devil Dog?" Gregory Mama echoed, looking her up and down. Another woman meant more competition with her in the looks department. She _had_ to size her up. "Well you've got a menacing look down... but you simply don't look as desirable as me."

Gregory fidgeted uncomfortably. "Mama, really-"

"You kiddin' me, lady?" Devil Dog cracked up. "I'd like to see _you_ pull off a dress this short! Unlike you, I've got legs for days!"

Gregory Mama growled angrily and Devil Dog laughed again and growled right back.

"My friends, now is not the time!" Gregory whined, wanting to get the discussion back on track, but holding back for fear his mother, who was the only one in range, would hit him. "We need to focus on _James!"_

"Ah, that little scamp?" Devil Dog sniggered. "Why? I killed the little brat. No need to worry about him!"

Roulette Boy gasped. "Start the vote! Execute her!" He pointed a tiny finger at the offender.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Steve asked timidly.

"He's right!" Cactus Girl called from beside him. "We need proof that she did it!"

Judgement Boy tilted his head. "But we have a confession; surely that's enough." He grinned happily. "She just made it easy. I say we vote and put this behind us."

"I'd also like to see her go right here and now," Gregory Mama narrowed her eyes at Devil Dog. _We'll see how beautiful she looks when she's dead._

"Are you all forgetting what's at stake?" Neko Zombie questioned. "If we get this wrong, we'll _die. _It would be best if we have clear proof rather than just a testimony."

Everyone looked at Devil Dog expectantly and she just burst into a snickering fit.

Sarah let out a mental sigh. This was going to be a looooong trial…


	7. The Murderer's Death

**A/N: I just want to say a BIG thank you to Tori for doing so much work on this while I was away and I definitely think she deserves a lot of credit for this chapter. Thanks so much for soldiering on while I was away! - Veneesla**

Devil Dog jumped right onto her recollection, feeling no pressure from the judging gazes coming at her from every angle.

"What's there to tell?" Devil Dog grinned. "In the middle of the night, James was prancing about in the lobby. After jumping out of little miss goody-two-shoes, I saw my chance. The little brat never heard me coming. I hit him over the head with the stem of my pitchfork and he collapsed to the ground, blood welling out of his wound!" She cackled sinisterly. "I have a strong arm, you know."

"Oh oh!" Poor Conductor looked horrified. "And then what?!"

"I washed my pitchfork off in the bathroom and left, leaving Angel Dog very confused!" Devil Dog laughed. "She had no idea what happened at all!"

"In the women's bathroom?" Catherine clarified.

"Of course!" Devil Dog exclaimed. "I may be a murderer, but I'm not a pervert. No way I'd use the boy's bathrooms!"

Gregory Mama chuckled. "Pervert or not, you still have an awfully sick mind. Lying about killing a child like that... That proves which of us is the better woman."

"What? Of course I killed him!" Devil Dog frowned. "How does that prove I didn't?!"

"I think I remember Catherine saying...The washcloth was found in the men's bathroom." Mummy Papa said slowly.

"Oh that?" Devil Dog laughed. "I put that in there to mess with you!"

Catherine still wasn't convinced. There were still missing details. "Monoputa, may I examine a photo of James' wound?"

"You're a smart one," Monoputa winked at her. "Just get out your Monoputa File." He leaned forward on his chair. "and if you've lost it I will be sorely disappointed."

"Of _course _I didn't lose it!" Catherine pulled it out without hesitation. "I figured it would be a valuable asset in this trial, so I guarded it with my _life!"_

"I think I left mine in the kitchen..." Poor Conductor grumbled.

"I threw mine away," Roulette Boy muttered. "I didn't want to look at it anymore. The only thing worse than looking at _that_ is looking at Gunman's ugly mug!"

Gunman frowned and stroked his moustache. "Hey! What is wrong with my face?"

Cactus Girl glared daggers at Roulette Boy and he burst into loud laughter.

"Can we get back on track here?" Sarah groaned, exasperated. "If you guys keep arguing with each other, we'll never get any further!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Devil Dog snickered mockingly.

"Thank you, Sarah!" Catherine sounded just as irritated as Sarah did. "Devil Dog, there's no way you could have killed James."

"I just said I did!" Devil Dog pointed her pitchfork at Catherine threateningly. "I ain't beatin' around the bush, lizard face!"

Catherine ignored Devil Dog's insult and turned the Monoputa file around, revealing the close-up shot of James' wounds.

Poor Conductor gasped and covered his eyes and Gregory pointedly looked away, but everyone else did their best to get a good look at the file. Gunman leaned forward so far he nearly fell over the front of his podium.

"There are two wounds here, and they are _far_ too big to have been caused by her pitchfork," Catherine tapped the image with a sharp nail. "If Devil Dog had hit James with the stem of her pitchfork, the wounds would be a different shape. Longer and more cylindrical. These are completely round."

"Hmph!" Devil Dog threw her nose in the air. "You guys _are_ good! You passed my test!"

"Test?" Cactus Girl leaned an arm on her podium, raising a brow at Devil Dog.

"Eh, just kiddin'. I just wanted to get all of you killed, including Little Miss Goody Two Shoes!" Devil Dog let out another big, crazy laugh. "My life bein' stuck in her body is nothing special! And who knows? Maybe her getting smashed to pieces would let me out!"

"You're my kind of girl!" Monoputa winked at Devil Dog and let out a tiger growl.

"Can you turn back into Angel Dog now?" Hell's Chef asked, immensely regretting bringing up what he saw.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around just for you, Cheffo," Devil Dog sniggered and tossed her hair. "Besides, I'd _loooove_ to see the real execution! Hey, Monoputa, is it gonna be bloody?"

"I'm not spoiling it!" Monoputa grinned, kicking his legs. "But it just might be... but if we keep goin' off on tangents we're _never_ going to figure it out!"

"For once, I agree!" Judgement Boy Gold proclaimed. "Someone obviously had access to a blunt weapon... but _who?"_

"Sarah! It was Sarah!" Gregory stabbed a finger in Sarah's direction.

"Me?" Sarah touched a hand to her chest, her eyes widening.

"Are you going to blame _everyone_ in this courtroom?" Cactus Girl retorted.

"Not without proper evidence!" Gregory snickered. "I'd say the paintings were pretty suspicious!"

"Wait... what paintings?" Clock Master asked, pursing his lips in thought. "I don't remember there being any mention of paintings."

"When we were searching everyone's rooms, we noticed something strange..." Gregory kept his eyes on Sarah, a confident smirk spreading across his face. "Everyone had a painting above their beds, but Sarah's was missing..."

"Sure was!" Monoputa chirped, pulling out both of the paintings and holding them in each hand. "Check it out! One's all bloody, and one's pristine as can be!"

"Oh, yes..." Mummy Papa's usually glazed-over eyes lit up. "And didn't she _confess _that the painting in her room was blood-stained...? Perhaps she was trying to throw us off her trail...?"

"She DEFINITELY swapped the painting in the lobby with the painting in her room!" Gregory nodded sagely.

"While the paintings are suspicious..." Neko Zombie pondered. "...it couldn't have been her who did the swap. As we said before... she was with me when the murder occurred."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, and before I left for Neko Zombie's room, my old painting was still there. When I came back to get dressed for the investigation, it was different and bloodstained, meaning someone had access to my room when I left to see Neko Zombie."

"But... Don't all the doors lock?" Steve confirmed. "How could they get in? It'd be impossible."

Roulette Boy snickered. "Unless she forgot to lock it or close the door when she left. I thought she was smarter than that! Unless Gunman's stupidity rubbed off on her."

"You... What is wrong with you, _mocoso_?!" Gunman was growing enraged.

"Do not listen to him, brother," Cactus Girl glared at Roulette Boy. "We must focus on the task at hand."

Sarah blinked, frantically trying to remember back to the moment when she left her room.

_...Sarah bit her lip and headed towards her own door before she could change her mind. _Maybe I can stop him from doing something he'd regret..._ Sarah tiptoed to Neko Zombie's door..._

"I don't think I did close it..." Sarah said, bewildered.

"Haha! Told you!" Roulette Boy laughed. "Gunman really did rub off on her!"

Gunman quivered with rage, using every ounce of self-control not to grab his gun. Clock Master frowned at the only child in the room. "Young man, stop this behaviour at once! You are ruining the trial! If I had a son, they'd never be as cruel as you."

Roulette Boy's attitude completely changed, his eyes growing huge and filling up with tears. "I-I'm not being cruel! I'm just telling you what I know! My friend died, so I'm trying to cope..."

Sarah had no idea how much truth was in that statement, but she couldn't help feeling a little upset whenever Roulette Boy cried. Even if there was something wrong with this kid, he _did_ lose a friend, after all...

"Was anything in Sarah's room disturbed?" Gregory Mama inquired, casting Sarah a critical look. "Anything out of place, besides the painting? Was the murder weapon hidden in her bed or closet?"

"I made sure her room was searched _thoroughly..."_ Gregory huffed a bit. "...but, besides the lack of painting, nothing seemed to point to her being the murderer."

Sarah suddenly felt very small with everyone's eyes on her. She really wished Gregory wouldn't talk about her like she wasn't even there.

"We didn't see anything that could cause blunt force trauma like that in any other rooms, either..." Neko Zombie pondered, tapping his chin. "Could it have been done bare handed?"

"That's ridiculous!" Judgement Boy laughed a bit. "No one could do that much damage with two punches!"

"What about the knife they stole from me...?" Hell's Chef cut in, one hand on the podium and the other pointing to himself. "We still don't know what it was used for!"

"Do you think it's possible James was the one to retrieve the knife?" Steve pondered aloud. "The killer would have no reason to get it himself if they used blunt force trauma."

"There's no way!" Gregory seemed insulted that Steve would even suggest such a thing. "Why would my grandson steal a knife?!"

"I-I'm not saying he attempted a murder! Maybe he wanted to defend himself... he _was_ walking around alone at night, after all..." Steve couldn't look directly at Gregory when he was glaring like that. All of the conflict of the trial was overwhelming...

"It... it probably made him feel cool, to carry a knife like that..." Roulette Boy wiped his eyes, drooling a bit as he thought aloud. "If I knew James, he probably wanted to witness someone _else_ being killed!"

"My grandson would NEVER do something so sadistic!" Gregory couldn't believe what came out of Roulette Boy's mouth.

"Yes he would," Gregory Mama said without so much as a second thought. "You've seen the way he behaves. You know it, Gregory." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Or are you so thick you don't acknowledge the mischief your own blood has caused?"

"Denial won't help anyone, Gregory!" Judgement Boy Gold shook his head and shrugged. "I can tell just by looking at you that you're not telling the whole truth!"

"Okay..." Gregory took a deep breath. "Maybe he _did_ tell me something about this whole thing..."

Everyone looked at Gregory, their eyes goggling as they waited for him to spill what he knew.

Gregory sighed and, figuring he had no choice now, got ready to tell the group his story.

"The night James was..." Gregory took a brief pause to swallow the lump in his throat. "...murdered, I wished him goodnight and he grabbed me by my jacket. He said 'Grandpa... do you think someone's gonna die before the secrets are told?' His eyes were huge and they had a glint in them like nothing I've ever seen. He almost seemed... excited."

"Oh, God..." Steve breathed, covering his mouth.

"I told him not to do anything he'd regret and tucked him into bed. Obviously... he didn't listen to me, especially if he _did_ take the knife," Gregory looked down at his skinny hands and realized he had a death grip on his podium. "His secret must have been _awful_ for him to worry so much over it. He seemed quite distressed when he read his."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad!" Monoputa pulled a card out of his pocket. "Just that he keeps a diary. Of course, I tore all previous pages out of it, but I digress!"

"Why would he be upset over _that?"_ Poor Conductor adjusted his monocle. "That's hardly something to kill over!"

"Gyahahaha!" Devil Dog held her stomach as she cackled. "He was like, ten, wasn't he? Keeping a diary is the girliest thing you could possibly do at that age! I bet it had little flowers on it and everything!"

"Hey, _you're_ a girl, so don't make fun of James for being girly!" Roulette Boy thought that was the greatest comeback of his life and smirked to himself, wiping the drool off his chin in a swift motion.

"That's still not something to kill over!" Poor Conductor insisted. "All of you are jumping to conclusions!"

"James was a _child!"_ Judgement Boy Gold held out his arms. "Children don't know the repercussions of their actions! They act on impulse and barely think about what's to come! Why, I remember when Judgement Boy here was barely a-"

"That's enough, Gold!" Judgement Boy interrupted his mentor, grinning sheepishly when Gold glared at him. "We really should focus on the trial..."

"That's correct!" Judgement Boy Gold's eyes lit up as a realization came to him. "It's possible that James could have seeked to murder someone to keep his secret from being revealed! I know I was feeling desperate, but I managed to control myself! I'm sure James doesn't have as much self-control as I do. I'm much older, after all!"

_This case isn't about you..._ Sarah almost said, but judging by what Judgement Boy had to say about his boss, rebuking him was out of the question. Sarah had a feeling Gold would give her a tongue-lashing, and they just didn't have the time for that.

"Monoputa..." Sarah opted to talk to their "judge" instead of reprimanding Gold. "Was there any blood on the knife? I didn't notice any, but I was kind of far away..."

"Actually!" Monoputa flipped the knife out of nowhere and showed it to the courtroom. "If you look really close..."

Gregory Mama, who was right in front of his throne, gasped so loudly she almost inhaled her son's coat right off of him. "There's blood all over the blade!"

"There's not enough for it to have been from a stabbing!" Gregory said quickly, jumping to his late grandson's defense. "There's just little flecks! That must be James' blood..."

"Oh yeah!" Roulette Boy wiped away his tears and adopted a thoughtful posture. "I remember that now!"

"Roulette Boy... you need to remember to tell us useful information, okay?" Clock Master leaned over, talking slowly, which made Roulette Boy pout.

"There's too much going on! I'm confused!" Roulette Boy folded his little arms and pointedly looked away from Clock Master, his pout intensifying.

The sun rose in Cactus Gunman's eyes and he raised an arm in the air. "I actually found-"

"But who could James have attacked?" Judgement Boy interrupted Gunman. "No one here has any visible damage... he should have at least scratched somebody. Unless someone's hiding something..."

"James is small," Cactus Girl observed, clearing her throat. "Lo siento, _was_ small. If he managed to hurt someone, he probably would have merely slashed them on the leg. Did anyone notice anyone else limping?"

"No one's limping!" Monoputa giggled. "But you're on the right track! I can tell you that much!"

"We still don't know what the murder weapon is!" Judgement Boy Gold jumped in, irritation in his voice. "We can't dwell on this knife thing!"

"The murder weapon..." Cactus Gunman thought back to his evidence and, casting a glance at who he suspected, realized something.

"I've got it!" Cactus Gunman exclaimed, which caused the courtroom to go silent.

"You've... got it?" Sarah leaned around Catherine to raise a brow at Gunman. "I was with you the whole investigation. Do you know something I don't?"

"I discovered something when you ran off towards the elevator with Judgement Boy..." Cactus Gunman gestured to Monoputa, who hopped off his throne and pattered to Gunman's side, placing something into his hand. "Now that we've discussed everything, I know what it means!"

"Stop beating around the bush and show us," Catherine was quite eager to get this trial over with.

"_This_ is what I found!" Gunman held up his evidence and the courtroom gasped.

_"No."_ Judgement Boy Gold breathed.

"_Yes,"_ Cactus Gunman smirked at him. "Does this look familiar..." Gunman gestured with a flourish at his main suspect. "_Judgement Boy?"_

"Judgement Boy?!" Sarah covered her mouth, goggling at Gunman.

"That cage..." Judgement Boy's voice was shaking and peppered with disbelief. "Where... where did you _find_ that?"

Sure enough, in Gunman's hand was one of Judgement Boy's cages, still attached to its chain. It was splattered heavily with aged blood.

"Under the couch," Gunman chuckled, sure he had Judgement Boy cornered. "Sloppy. I expected better from someone with your apparent intelligence!"

"This is _ridiculous!"_ Judgement Boy Gold flew over his podium and moved right in front of Gunman's face. "How _dare _you accuse my student of such a thing! He knows very well that I would _never_ allow something like this to happen!" Judgement Boy Gold was talking so intensely that he kept spitting in Gunman's face. Gunman squeezed his eyes shut in disgust. "I'm sure he just accidentally brushed his cage in the blood at the scene of the crime and disposed of it so he wouldn't be accused!" Judgement Boy Gold gave Judgement Boy an immense forced grin. "Right?"

Judgement Boy said nothing, turning white as a sheet and fiddling with his hands.

_"Right?!"_ Judgement Boy Gold urged, his smile faltering.

"He... he couldn't have dragged his cage through the blood..." Sarah was looking pretty pale herself. "The blood's mostly on top of it... Judgement Boy... what did you _do?"_

Judgement Boy still wasn't talking.

Gregory, on the other hand, had a lot to say.

"Execute him! Right _NOW!"_ Gregory looked like he wanted to execute Judgement Boy with his own two hands. "MURDERER! BASTARD! CHILD-KILLER!"

Gregory Mama hoisted her arms under Gregory's armpits, making sure he didn't run across the courtroom and bludgeon Judgement Boy to death with his own bloodstained cage.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Judgement Boy Gold wiped a tear from his eye, his serious demeanor all but gone. "Okay, Monoputa, you can stop pulling this joke on Judgement Boy and I! There's no _way_ this cage is real! This is fake evidence you planted, isn't it? My pupil would _never _kill anyone!"

"Gold..." Mummy Papa drawled. "I don't think anyone's joking..."

Gold's smile fell and he paled. Turning slowly to Judgement Boy, he parted his lips, but nothing came out.

All eyes were on Judgement Boy now, the silence practically palpable. Gold remained floating facing his pupil, agape, occasionally shaking his head.

The one to break the silence was Sarah.

"Judgement Boy..." she said, her voice shaking. "_You_ did this?"

After a series of spluttering sounds, Judgement Boy shouted so loudly the windows rattled.

_ "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"_

Judgement Boy covered his mouth, his eyes goggling. The words had come out before he could stop them, like vomit.

"A-an ACCIDENT?!" Gregory's face turned purple with rage. "How do you _accidentally_ kill a child?!"

"Y-you... YOU killed James?!" Roulette Boy sobbed. "But... but I thought you were nice! Why? Why'd you do it?!"

"AH-HA! A confession!" Cactus Gunman bowed, tipping his hat to the courtroom. "My evidence has labeled this man as guilty! Start the vote!"

"I want to see this man's blood splashing the walls!" Gregory wrenched himself out of his mother's grasp, slamming a fist on his podium.

"NO!" Judgement Boy Gold looked at Monoputa, his hands up and his eyes threatening tears. "Can't we declare a mistrial? Judgement Boy said it was an accident!"

"Hmm..." Monoputa stroked his chin. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"We should at least hear Judgement Boy's side of the story!" Sarah demanded. "We... we can shed some light on this and no one else will have to die!"

"HMMMMMMMMMMM..." Monoputa smirked a bit. "Okay. Judgement Boy, tell us what happened!"

"AGH!" Gregory promptly covered his ears.

"Gold, go back to your podium first!" Monoputa demanded, pointing to where Judgement Boy Gold was meant to be. "I didn't give you permission to get up!"

Gold made a noise of resignation and returned to the spot he was meant to be in, scrubbing at his glasses with one of his round hands.

Judgement Boy swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at the wall instead of at the judgmental eyes all around him. He could practically feel the disappointment radiating off of Judgement Boy Gold and Sarah, which pained him more than anything else.

The only thing he could do now is tell his story and hope it would make everyone stop looking at him with such contempt.

Judgement Boy took a deep breath and started to recount his story.

"I don't remember what time it was. I knew it was late, but I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I decided to check on Gold, since I knew he wasn't feeling well. When I got there, I saw that he couldn't sleep either, so I decided to keep him company... He fell asleep a few minutes after I got there, but I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I decided to wander around this place to clear my head.

I sang a bit, not too loud, but I guess someone heard me... when I got to the lobby, I thought I saw someone moving around, but I dismissed it as a delusion. Before I knew it, though, I felt someone climbing up my weights. I looked down, and there was James, this enormous grin on his face and that giant knife in his hand.

Needless to say, I panicked. I smacked him in the head, not too hard, just enough to knock a little sense into him. He started crying after that and he yelled 'OW! You can't do that! You're _definitely_ gonna get it now!' That's when I knew it. This kid wanted me dead.

All sense was gone from my head right then. I hit James again; hoping I'd get him off me or at least knock him out. As soon as I heard this... horrible crunching sound, I knew I hit too hard. Blood went _everywhere,_ all over my hand, my cage, my shirt, the painting on the wall... the knife went flying and James fell to the ground. I backed away as soon as I realised what I'd done. _I killed a kid. I killed a kid and now I'm going to die too._

That's when I heard that giggling behind me. I turned around and there was Monoputa, standing there, laughing like this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Not knowing what to do, I asked him for help. Monoputa actually agreed, to my surprise; saying I killed so sloppily everyone would know it was me in a heartbeat. He cleaned me up and said he'd put away the cloth he used. He even gave me a new cage and told me he'd get rid of the one with the blood on it..." Judgement Boy cast a glance at Gunman and his evidence and chuckled darkly. "We can all see how good a job he did with that one.

I decided to swap the painting with one in someone else's room. I did my best to wipe off the blood, but you can't just get rid of it that easily. I grabbed it off the wall and headed to the hallway, where I saw someone left their door ajar. I didn't even bother to check who the door belonged to and did the quickest swap I could. After that was done, I went back into Gold's room and tried to pretend like nothing ever happened... but I felt like I swallowed a rock. I didn't get any sleep... then the whole investigation started. And that's the truth."

Judgement Boy turned his gaze onto the catatonic Sarah, his brow furrowed. "I'm... I'm sorry I indirectly placed the blame on you, Sarah. You've been a great friend to me, and even if we haven't known each other for very long, I-GLURK!"

Judgement Boy was interrupted by a metal collar clasping around his neck in a chokingly tight hold. He grabbed at it, but it was no use, it wasn't going anywhere.

"But there is one thing I do not understand... how could such a puny, girly man hit so hard?" Gunman stroked his chin. "The evidence points to him, and yet..."  
"He's strong," Sarah blurted. "It... it pains me to say it, but I told myself I'd find the murderer, no matter what..."

Ignoring Judgement Boy's pleading gaze, Sarah swallowed and made eye contact with Gunman. "I'm sure someone like him would have no trouble killing someone bare handed."

"And how do you know this?" Gunman narrowed his eyes at her questioningly.

Sarah blushed. "We hugged... I felt his arms. They're surprisingly strong for two metal poles. He lifted me off the floor like I weighed nothing."

"You... you _hugged?"_ Gunman spluttered, his sister slamming a palm into her forehead and groaning.

"Now's not the time for-" Cactus Girl began, but she was interrupted by Monoputa.

"I've had enough of this stupid goddamned love triangle!" Monoputa held his gavel in the air, a big red button on a silver pedestal rising up in front of him. "It's time to vote! I think it's clear who the culprit is!"

Sarah looked down at her podium and saw a panel flip open, revealing a bunch of buttons with each person's face on them.

"Not voting is punishable by death~!" Monoputa sang, flipping his gavel around.

The courtroom was filled with a chorus of beeps as everyone pressed their buttons. An enormous TV screen descended from the ceiling with the image of a slot machine on it. After flipping around for a few moments, the slot machine landed on three images of Judgement Boy's face. The sounds of cheering came out of the TV's speakers and "GUILTY!" flashed on top of the slot machine in bright neon lights.

"Looks like we've got one vote that isn't for Judgement Boy!" Monoputa giggled. "Oh, Judgement Boy Gold, you believed in your student to the last moment! How _touching."_

"You can't do this!" Judgement Boy Gold was doing his damndest to pull the collar off of his strangled underling, but to no avail. "It was an accident! This is inhumane!"

"Let me sing you a little song," Monoputa jumped to his feet. "I DOOOOOON'T CAAAAAARE~!" With that, he slammed the gavel on the red button. The collar around Judgement Boy's neck began to reel in at a surprisingly fast rate, sending him flying through a huge, newly opened doorway, but not before knocking against his mentor and giving him a sizable dent on the side of his chest.

_"JUDGEMENT BOOOOOOY!" _Gold instantly went flying after him.

"Oooooh, this is gonna be good!" Devil Dog followed suit, giggling all the way.

Everyone else stayed firmly rooted in their spots, but Monoputa gave them a huge smirk, waving his arms.

With his gesture, everyone finally found themselves in a huge, dark room with an enormous chain link fence separating the group from Judgement Boy. Judgement Boy was strapped down on a table, looking up at an enormous mirror, sweat pouring down his face.

Gold was violently slamming against the fence, gritting his teeth and fighting back tears. Sarah was overcome with the urge to join him, but she knew it would be futile. Monoputa was dead set in this execution happening.

Everyone besides Gold were reeling from confusion from the sudden relocation, apart from Roulette Boy and Gregory, who seemed quite eager for the execution to start.

"PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monoputa, who was in the execution area, pulled a giant lever and retreated behind the mirror.

"Do you know... Who you are...? They call you Judgement Boy..." The eerie singsong chant teasingly echoed around the room, sending chills down everyone's spines. The chant repeated a few more times, and with each round the chanting grew louder, the tempo increased, stress built up in everyone's systems. The paranoia, the fear, everyone knew what was to come and resented Monoputa dragging out their despair to the last drop. On the last notes of the song, the reflection in Judgement Boy's mirror changed. It was no longer a reflection of Judgement Boy's helpless form, this Judgement Boy was free and looking right at him with persecuting eyes. Gold gasped and flailed against the fence even harder.

"You're trapped in a hotel with no memory of how you got here or of your past," the reflection spoke, leaving Judgement Boy to gape in horror. "What you do know is that you are one of the Judgement Boys: unbiased fellows who simply judge others and _do not_ try to twist fate to their advantage. One night you start to wander around the halls. Suddenly, another hotel guest jumps onto you and begins climbing up your weights with a knife in his hand! Despite him being a child, he intends to kill you! So, do you stay the unbiased judger you were born to be, or do you take fate into your own hands?"

"HOLD ON, JUDGEMENT BOY!" Gold yelled, smashing the fence as much as he could. Sarah was surprised to see it giving way.

Judgement Boy swallowed, looking extremely nervous and opened his mouth. "I-I..."

"You say you'll let fate take it's course, but let's ask the Scales of Truth!" The reflection rocked side to side, it's gaze never shifting from the petrified victim strapped down to the table. "Which will it be, money or love? Only the Scales know for sure!" Judgement Boy's reflection spun around at an incredible pace, all the while Gold was making progress smashing the fence. Once the reflection stopped spinning, it immediately dropped the heart sign from one of it's cages, and it smashed to the floor leaving a pile of glowing, rosy coloured shards. Judgement Boy gulped. "In the end, you couldn't _help_ but defend yourself, and when the child held strong, you smashed his head open and shattered his skull. You just sentenced yourself to death." The reflection grinned menacingly. "And that's the truth," It waved a stubby little arm. "See ya!"

Spikes protruded out of the wall behind Judgement Boy and instantly the table he was strapped onto flipped around, releasing the straps right as it shot a screaming Judgement Boy to the spikes. The reflection gripped it's stomach and gave a hearty laugh before fading out of existence. Gold screamed and burst through the fence, rushing over to his pupil, his arms up in an attempt to pluck him from the air. His hand only just grazed Judgement Boy but it wasn't enough. Gold cried out as he was splattered with Judgement Boy's blood. The spikes retracted and Judgement Boy's lifeless corpse crashed to the floor, it's eyes unseeing and it's face a mask of terror. Gold floated over to his body and wept into his pupil's remains, not caring how bloody he got. He lost the closest thing he ever had to a son.

"Hey!" Monoputa came lurching around from behind the mirror and stormed over to the space between the heartbroken mentor and the hole in the fence. "Look what you did to MY FENCE! You know how MUCH that COST?! I put a lot of effort into this for you bastards and this is the thanks I get?!" He stormed over to Gold and started screaming at his back. "I swear, gold boy, if you DIE here, which I am SORELY HOPING, I will fix that hole with your gold plating!" He fumed to himself for a few more seconds. You could almost see the steam pouring out with each breath. "HEY! Are you listening to me?!"

But Gold wasn't listening. All of his senses were shut off as he mourned over his pupil's corpse.

Judgement Boy's body was utterly broken. It was punctured all over with holes, each dripping dark, oily blood. One spike had pierced right through his glasses, shattering them and popping one eyeball. Whitish optic fluid gushed from his nearly empty eye socket and mixed with the blood on his face, creating a nauseating, pinkish color. One of Judgement Boy's arms, which had been cut nearly all the way through, fell off as Gold held him closer.

Judgement Boy Gold didn't care how horrible his late pupil looked; he wasn't going to give up his body for anything, even with the blood ruining his gold chassis.

In a complete contrast to Judgement Boy Gold, Gregory, Devil Dog and Roulette Boy were completely ecstatic with what they just saw.

"Yes! YES!" Gregory cried happily, his hands quivering with excitement. "That's what you deserve for killing my grandson!"

"Calm down, Gregory! You're making me look bad!" Gregory Mama scolded.

Nearly everyone else was silent, looking at the tragic scene with looks of pity, sadness, or sheer horror on their faces.

"What's wrong with all of you?!" Roulette Boy pouted and stomped his foot. "He killed my best friend! Why are all you dummies so sad?! You should be _happy!"_

Devil Dog cackled away to herself. "Monoputa! Take a picture!"

Monoputa's face broke into a grin. "That's a great idea!" He whipped out a camera and took a few shots from different angles. "I'm going to LOVE these!" He put away the camera and whipped around to face everyone. "Now before any of you break more of my things, I want you all OUT of my courtroom! Court adjourned! Go go go!" He shooed them away with his hands and slowly everyone shuffled out, some more happily than others. "I said _go_, Goldboy!" Monoputa grabbed Judgement Boy Gold's arm and yanked him away from Judgement Boy, his lifeless body tumbling to the ground. Gold wailed in protest and tried to grab at it again, but Monoputa wasn't letting him go.

A few of the crowd members hung back and walked over to the once smug and proud figure of Judgement Boy Gold.

"Get up," Hell's Chef stated bluntly.

"It's all right," Clock Master insisted to Gold, ignoring Hell's Chef. Gold sniffed as snot and tears dribbled down his shiny face. "I know what it is like to lose something that you care for. Although I can't remember what it was..."

"People have cared for me when I've collapsed," Mummy Papa droned. "It's only fair I do the same for you."

Gregory chuckled at Gold's crumpled form as he and the other three lifted Gold up and helped him to the elevator. It rose slowly, leaving Monoputa to grumble about repairs. The elevator was dank and quiet, the silence only broken by Gold's sobs and the sound of Sarah's shattering heart.

**15 PEOPLE STILL ALIVE**


	8. The Book

**A/N: Okay, next update. I hope everyone will enjoy it! Aside from that, I feel like a major jerk for not thanking our artists, individually or collectively, for the incredible work they've done so far. They've really brought everything to life and I LOVED it. It just made GDS so much better than I could have imagined! And since I'm a total chicken and too afraid to address everyone individually, I would like to thank EVERY ARTIST WHO CONTRIBUTED. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. I'm especially looking forward to the upcoming Dangan Ronpa styled art of a few more characters by think-poiple so thanks in advance to them! - Veneesla**

Sarah had retreated to her room as soon as everyone got back from the trial. At first, she was curled up into a ball on her bed, replaying the execution in her head. Over... And over... and over...

She couldn't get the image of Judgement Boy's dead body out of her mind. His missing eye, all the blood, the look of terror on his face... he had been so full of life, and Monoputa utterly destroyed him, both emotionally and physically, and that had been an _accidental_ murder!

That's when Sarah had an epiphany. This was _real._ People were going to murder each other, and if they got caught, they would die horribly, executed publically like a criminal in the Middle Ages. It was barbaric, disgusting, and twisted, and it had happened to someone Sarah had trusted, someone she considered her friend.

How could she trust _anyone_ now?

Sarah choked and buried her face in her hands, finally letting the tears fall. She wept softly at first, but eventually she burst into body-wracking sobs. She remembered how she had comforted Judgement Boy when he went through a similar trauma, and he had wept on her shoulder. She had given him hope. Something to believe in. A flame within the darkness. The thought made Sarah cry even harder; she knew that light had been extinguished and the darkness collapsed on her, shrouding her in a freezing cloak of despair.

Judgement Boy had lit the spark. He was the first to kill and now that he had, more would follow until there was one heartless murderer left standing around the piles of dead, desperate, innocent victims. Sarah had once had hope that Monoputa might let them leave to their own realities after a while if everything was peaceful. But everything hadn't been peaceful. Now she knew this would _never_ happen. No light was at the end of the tunnel. No knight in shining armor to save them.

There was a knock at the door, hesitant and slow. Sarah looked up from her sniffling and glanced at the spot where it came from. Her heart twisted with fear of betrayal and the need to be alone. She slapped her hands over her ears, her eyes squeezed shut as though blocking the senses would make them leave. The knock came again, slightly drowned out by Sarah's hands.

"Go away!" She cried, another tear rolling down her cheek. "Leave me be..." She whispered to herself.

"S-senorita?" came Gunman's voice from the other side of the door. "You sound really upset. The way you ran off when we returned was-"

"I said GO AWAY!" Sarah grabbed a book off of her bedside table and tossed it against the door as hard as she could, making Gunman shriek in surprise.

"N-no need to get aggressive, senorita, I just wanted to-" Sarah could practically imagine the terrified expression on his face.

Sarah buried her face in her pillow and covered her ears, hoping Gunman would get bored and leave. Her pillow got more and more damp as tears filled the fabric, soaking it. But Sarah didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"Uh, si, senorita," Gunman said, after a while. "I understand you need to be alone. But if you need someone to talk to, I will be here."

Angry fires burned inside Sarah's chest. _What doesn't this idiot get about go away?!_ She glared at the door so intensely, she might as well have burned holes through it. Her face was hot and red, the tears not even slightly diminishing the heat.

"GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked so loud her voice cracked.

"AIIIIEEEEE!" Gunman cried and Sarah heard his light, speedy footsteps fade away as they disappeared down the hall.

Sarah spent the next few hours lying in her room. Staring at the ceiling, at the wall. She couldn't get over the grief of the tragedy that had befallen her, but she was beginning to calm down. Slowly, with the winds of time, the fire that raged in her heart blew out. She lay aimlessly, unfeeling. A solitary thought wandered into her shattered mind. _I should apologise. He was only trying to help._

Face blank and eyes downcast, Sarah walked into the hall, locked her door and walked past the rooms. She had a feeling Gunman would be alone cowering in his.

Despite her intention, Sarah found her legs walking to Judgement Boy's old room. Without thinking, she stopped next to it, reached out her hand and touched the door. She felt a dull emptiness where her heart should be. The cold, hard wood did nothing to fill the void. _I wish you were here,_ Sarah thought as her hand slid down the wood and came to rest on the doorknob. _I could use you and your optimism about now..._ She felt like trying the door to see if it would open. She didn't know why. No red, joyful set of scales lived here anymore. Perhaps part of her hoped it wasn't true so she tried it anyway. To her surprise, it was unlocked. With a creeeeak, it swung open revealing the dishevelled Judgement Boy Gold crying to himself. Judgement Boy's room had always been nearly bare since he hung from the ceiling but despite that, Gold felt this room was the closest he could get to his lost companion.

"G-Gold?" Sarah tilted her head a little. She'd be lying if she said she was surprised.

He made an unattractive sound of surprise before whipping around, his eyes puffy and red. "O-oh, Sarah." He flailed about as he tried to straighten himself. Putting on a false confident demeanor, which wasn't very effective, he swallowed and attempted to act casual. "What brings you by? A Golden Judgement? Or are you just naturally drawn by my shining personality?" He beamed at her, his teeth glimmering despite his obviously fake smile.

"You're here for the same reason I am, aren't you?" Sarah asked, a small flicker of happiness in her chest. She didn't know why she didn't come to him before. He was certainly someone who felt the loss as great as she did. "You miss Judgement Boy."

The false smug smile crumbled away and Gold looked like he was ready to cry again. "How can I NOT?!" He yelled, his voice thick with distress. "None of you knew him like I did! _None_ of you! The times we shared! The judgements we practiced and performed! _None _of you were there for that! None of you understand how I feel!" His voice cracked a little at the last word.

Sarah bunched her hands into fists. "You think _I'm_ not upset too?! Judgement Boy was the best friend I had in this crazy place!" Hot tears burned behind her eyes. She was stupid to believe he would take her feelings into account. "You're not the only one who misses him!"

Judgement Boy Gold looked a little stunned, and upset. He couldn't _believe _someone spoke to him like that, especially when he was going through this crisis! "You've only known him for a few days, _Sarah. _I've been his mentor for a countless amount of time and watch him grow, and rise above the other Judgement Boys! I-"

"Tragedy isn't a competition!" Sarah fumed, angry that his need to be the best even came into this situation. "I just..." She sat down slowly and brought her knees up to her chest as her voice and eyes became distant. "...want him back."

"Heheh," Gold laughed a little. "I remember the times Judgement Boy got mad at me like that." Sarah looked up at his suddenly sad, reminiscent face as he continued. "He was convinced I was drilling him too much and too hard, saying I was only doing it to keep up my image as the best." He sighed and gently moved a hand over the dent on his chassis, "I was, of course, but I truly wanted him to be the great at what he did. He was an excellent pupil until the end, like his mentor. Now I wonder, will he only remember me as what I became when we entered this hotel?"

"I'm sure he remembers you as the great mentor you were," Sarah smiled a little.

In that moment, Judgement Boy Gold and Sarah formed a bond, pulling each other out of the pit of despair Monoputa had pushed them into. The next few hours seemed to fly by to Sarah as they exchanged stories about Judgement Boy. Gold did most of the talking, but she didn't mind; she was willing to listen. Venting to each other about the subject to one who almost equally understood the other's feelings, Sarah couldn't think of anything else she'd rather be doing. After a time, talking about their departed friend became easier, and they began to accept more and more that they would have to move on, and be strong for Judgement Boy, like he'd want them to be.

"...Judgement Boy was always so ambitious before we came here," Gold continued. "I think_ my _ambition rubbed off on him! That tends to happen when you work under me. And I'm not saying he's easily replaceable, Judgement Boy really was one of a kind, but perhaps if..." Gold's face became uncertain. He shook his head to clear it and assumed a more determined expression. "..._when_ we all leave, I can recruit one of the younger, numbered Judgement Boys. Certainly not that number 3; Judgement Boy never got along with him. I will make my choice one he'd approve of."

Sarah nodded with approval, happy Gold's venting enabled him to be taking this so well. She didn't know how long he could keep it up, though. Once he had calmed down enough, Sarah was afraid he'd panic even more about the threat of death; especially since his pupil was gone and unable to comfort him. _Wait a second...Comfort? _The word rang bells in Sarah's mind. Suddenly it struck her like a speeding fire engine. _I forgot to apologize to Gunman!_ She hastily stood up and Judgement Boy Gold looked at her with surprise.

"Where are you going? Is my golden sheen too much for you to take? I swear I'm gold to the core so you'll have to learn to get used to it," Gold chuckled.

Sarah smirked to herself. "Yes, it's blinding me and I need a break," Sarah joked sarcastically. "I just remembered something I have to do. I appreciate you talking to me to me though. It really helped me a lot."

"It's my job," Gold grinned, revealing his sharp, pointy teeth. "Maybe someday you'll be worthy of a golden judgement. Remember, if you ever need to talk about something that's troubling you, come find me."

Sarah nodded with a smile and opened the door.

"Because I can solve your problems," he continued. "I _am _the best."

Sarah rolled her eyes and departed Gold with a farewell. _I'll keep his offer in mind, but personally, his insistence makes me think maybe it'll be just him venting. It must be his way of asking for someone to really talk to while keeping up his ego._ Sarah put her hands on her hips and looked up and down the hall. _Now where's that cactus run off to?_

Sarah headed over to Gunman's room, feeling significantly better than when she last tried. Her apology would at least be more sincere now. She stopped outside his room, took a little, sharp breath and knocked.

"Wh-Who's there?!" There was a flurry of footsteps and in no time at all Gunman had flung the door open and looked at Sarah with wild, fearful eyes.

At first, he didn't quite register that it was Sarah who had knocked and shrieked, backpedaling. Sarah was taken completely off-guard by this turn of events and could do nothing but chuckle uncomfortably. _I knew I was aggressive with him when we last met, but did it really affect his view of me _that_ much?_

"I-I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Sarah was a little embarrassed and scratched the back of her neck.

"O-oh! Senorita!" Gunman looked flustered and straightened his sombrero, then smiled at Sarah sheepishly. "Of course not! I was...expecting it to be someone else."

"So, you didn't get scared because of how I treated you before?" She asked.

Gunman shook his head a little too fiercely. "No, no! Not at all!" _Okay, maybe a little. But I can't let her know that! _"A tough hombre like me can take being treated like that."

"Right..." Sarah said slowly, not believing his claim. _We both know you ran away screaming..._ She smiled a little. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't funny although he couldn't help but feel bad. "Who were you expecting then?"

Gunman seemed caught off-guard. "What did you say?"

A puzzled expression crept onto Sarah's face. "I said 'who were you expecting?' Since everyone at this hotel is _so scary_ I can't determine that myself."

"I, er..." Gunman looked embarrassed before admitting his thoughts. "I thought it was someone out to get me."

"You thought someone was just going to come to your room and kill you in the doorway?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't be very smart for the killer." She sighed, her mind briefly drifting back to the trial, "but I get where you're coming from."

"I do not believe you do, senorita. For you see..." He tilted his sombrero forward and looked up at her from beneath it. "I was a wanted man before I arrived. My instincts are still making me wary."

Sarah's eye widened in surprise. She knew he was a Mexican gunman, but she never thought he'd be so good as to be hunted day and night. "Wow, no wonder you were on edge. But no one here is hunting you for your crimes. I don't think someone would be so bold as to kill right after a murder, so for now I think we're safe."

"That is true," Gunman nodded. "And there is no motive, so we should be safe."

Sarah smiled, but her face instantly fell when she remembered her whole purpose for coming here. "Anyhow, I came to say that... I'm sorry for my behavior." She looked down guiltily, "it was rash and stupid and I know you were only trying to help but... I was just so upset! I couldn't stop myself from getting mad! I kept telling myself that no one understood and I couldn't trust anybody and I-"

"Shhh, senorita," Gunman soothed, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. "It is behind us, and I forgive you."

Sarah looked up at Gunman with shiny, thankful and apologetic eyes and he got lost in her gaze. She straightened up, a little ashamed encouraging his feelings in such a situation, which snapped him out of his trance. Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the hotel. making both of them jump in surprise.

"Attention everyone!" Monoputa's squeaky voice announced. "I have a surprise for you all so I need everyone in the lobby, STAT! And I don't care how upset or scared you are, move!"

Sarah's face stretched into a snarl, a phoenix of anger rising from the ashes. _Hasn't he already done enough?!_

Gunman pulled his hat down lower over his head. "Ayiyiyi! I had to open my big mouth! Just when I thought we were safe! Do you know what he wants?"

"I don't, but we'd better go see," Sarah scowled.

She hated to admit it to herself, but she feared what Monoputa would do if she didn't comply... She and Gunman walked to the lobby, the latter trailing behind a little and casting suspicious glances at the doors to everyone's rooms.

When she arrived there, she saw that only a few of the others had beaten her to it. Judgement Boy Gold was already there, looking weary, as were Gregory Mama and her son, who simply looked angry. Sarah nervously took a seat on one of the couches which was already occupied by Cactus Girl and Gunman squeezed in between them. They waited as everyone else filed in. Monoputa nowhere to be found.

After about a minute, everyone started exchanging hushed theories.

"Do you think it's another motive...?" Cactus Girl murmured to her brother, biting her lip nervously.

"No, there wouldn't be another motive so soon!" Cactus Gunman sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure his sister.

"How do you know that?" Neko Zombie scoffed bitterly. "Monoputa seems like he'd take advantage of how we're feeling and try to make all of us go crazy."

"Don't be so negative!" Angel Dog frowned intensely at Neko Zombie. "You're going to make everyone even more paranoid!"

"It's not a motive!" Monoputa's voice sang out. Everyone looked around the room, but he was still nowhere to be found. "I can't believe all of you would think me to be so cruel!" Sarah could tell he was pouting just by his tone of voice.

Monoputa finally popped up under the couch Sarah was sitting on. Sarah and Gunman yelped in surprise, the latter nearly knocking his sister off the couch in a flailing fit.

"Wimps," Monoputa stuck his disgustingly long tongue out at her before righting himself and brushing off his shirt. He moved to the middle of everyone and adopted a look of sympathy, putting his hands behind his back. "I know all of you aren't feeling so well after that trial..."

Everyone exchanged wary glances and Gold ran a hand over his dent again.

"...but that's the way things go and you ought to get used to it!" Hostility crept into Monoputa's voice, but he quickly adopted his sympathetic persona again. "...but, since this was the first time you had to watch an execution and all, I took the liberty of getting all of you presents! You know, to take the edge off!" Monoputa beamed at everyone and they looked at him flatly.

"P-presents?" Poor Conductor spluttered. "They won't blow up in our faces, will they?"

"Of course not!" Monoputa seemed hurt. "What kind of Prompter do you think I am?!"

"Well, you _did_ just kill one of our friends in cold blood..." Sarah mumbled.

"He was a _child-killer!"_ Monoputa couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't reduce him to a label like _that!"_ Judgement Boy Gold protested, holding up a hand threateningly. "Why, if I didn't know what you were capable of, I'd-"

"Shut your trap, Glittering Gabriel!" Monoputa roared. Gold promptly stopped talking. "All of you... just... just go to your rooms and open your gifts! Except for you, Chef."

"...what about me?" Hell's Chef hadn't been paying attention. He gave Monoputa a critical look, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"_Your_ gift is in the kitchen!" Monoputa gave him a million dollar grin. "I think you'll be _very_ happy with it."

"Eh." Hell's Chef said, but he cast a curious glance in the kitchen's direction anyway.

"What if we refuse the gift?" Neko Zombie squinted his stitched-up eyes.

"Aww, you're one ingrateful kitty!" Monoputa pouted up at Neko Zombie. "And I went through all the trouble of finding your favorite chocolate!"

"Chocolate...?" Neko Zombie's expression softened for a moment, but his harshness returned after a few moments of thought. "You didn't poison it, did you? Because I'll be able to smell it."

"Then go to your room and smell it, you ingrate," Monoputa pattered up to Neko Zombie and shoved him toward the bedroom hallway. Turning to everyone else, Monoputa added: "I put a _lot _of thought into these, so if you don't like them, it's gonna really hurt my feelings!"

Everyone loitered in the lobby for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Eventually, Catherine's curiosity consumed her, and she stood up and headed for her room without saying a word.

Her departure broke the ice and everyone slowly filed out of the room, one by one, until the lobby was completely empty.

"I knew they'd come around..." Monoputa snickered, his eyes travelling towards the kitchen. "Now to check on Chef... I have a lot of explaining to do~!"

_GHS_

Sarah's hands shook as she held the carefully wrapped, glittering package up to her ear. She wasn't sure what she was checking for. Ticking? Beeping? What did bombs sound like?

_It could be filled with arsenic..._ Sarah's nagging conscious warned. _You could drop dead as soon as you open it. Monoputa got sick of waiting for murders and decided to just kill you all now!_

The box _was_ heavy... who knows what could be in it?

"Only one way to find out..." Sarah muttered to herself as she carefully placed the box on her bed.

Sarah tore open the paper and turned her face away in fear of what she'd find. When she didn't instantly drop dead, she slowly turned back towards the gifts. The box contained a ribboned stack of books with a note on top.

Sarah did her best not to be delighted with the gift, but once she went through the pile, she couldn't help herself. Most of them were mystery novels with the occasional trashy romance novel thrown in. Sarah always liked to read those so she could laugh at the bad plots. Nothing amused her more than poorly written, sappy romance.

"I guess he meant it when he said he wanted to take the edge off..." Sarah sighed, pulling her ponytail out and letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "He probably wants to lure us into a false sense of security, but... I could use a good book right about now." Sarah glanced at the note and, after pursing her lips in thought, figured she should read it.

She picked it up and flipped it open, surprised to see that the letter was handwritten and personalized.

_Hey, Sarah! How you doin'?_

_ Just kidding. I know how you're doin'. Your little boyfriend just got skewered so you're probably feeling pretty shitty, huh?_

Sarah swallowed and resisted the urge to tear the note to shreds. Something in the back of her mind told her that this could be important, so she soldiered on.

_Well, that's why I got you these! You have my condolences. Just wanted to remind you that he was a murderer, and that's how things go! Maybe you should choose your friends better next time, hm?_

Sarah wished she could punt Monoputa into a wall and get away with it.

_I know loooots about what you like, Sarah! Not just you, either! I got you another present; actually, I got everyone presents like it! Check your bookshelf! I think it will be very useful in getting used to life here!_

_ Thank you for being my guest!_

_ XOXOXOXOXO,_

_ Monoputa_

Monoputa had drawn a crappy little doodle of him grinning and flashing a thumbs up next to his loopy signature.

_Something... to help with life here?_ Before her conscious could start protesting, Sarah found herself walking towards her bookshelf. On it, sticking out quite a bit in comparison to what was already there, was a book that was bright red.

_That DEFINITELY wasn't there before..._

Sarah grabbed it and looked at the cover, her face falling.

_Life of Mutual Killing Participants Revealed!_

"What's this...?" Sarah mumbled, backing up so she could sit on her bed. She opened up the book to a random page and she nearly shouted in surprise at what she saw.

Of _course_ she opened right to a page that had Judgement Boy's photo on it. On the left page was a full body photo of him smiling happily... but it was covered in bright red letters that read _DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD..._ Monoputa had even provided a lovely shot on the right of Judgement Boy's dead body being held by a grieving Judgement Boy Gold.

Sarah quickly switched to another page...which wound up being one dedicated to her.

Sarah's photo was of her standing with her hands behind her back and a wide smile on her face. Sarah certainly didn't remember getting that photo taken...

What was more concerning was the text written next to her photo.

It was several paragraphs about her personality, her likes, her dislikes... and her weaknesses.

_The way to Sarah's heart is to earn her trust!_ Monoputa had written. _If you want to get her alone so you can do her in, make sure you win her over first! She'd despair from your betrayal and die in tears! What could be better than that?_

Sarah couldn't take this anymore. Her stomach churned as she closed the book, moving it aside. She needed a palate cleanser, and _fast._

Grabbing the nearest novel, Sarah promptly engrossed herself in that book's world, trying not to think about what Monoputa had created.

So much for cheering up everyone with his gifts... Sarah should have known there would be a catch.

_GHS_

Sarah sighed and put the book down. She had read the thing cover to cover and hardly felt any better. She looked to the door. _Maybe I should just get some fresh air. _Sarah walked into the hallway and hadn't even taken two steps when she spotted Gunman walking in her direction. They spotted each other about the same time and headed towards one another.

"Senorita, your present, what did you receive?" Gunman asked, his eyes huge with concern.

Sarah was a little taken aback by his urgency. "Besides a bunch of novels, I got this weird book, it had information on everyone! You got the same thing, right?"

"Si, and you know what this means?!" Sarah opened her mouth to respond but Gunman continued anyway, his knees knocking. "Everyone knows my weakness! Whoever's out to get me will know what to do!"

"I know. And whoever wants to kill me will know what to do too," Sarah looked at him with worry. "Did you get any personalized presents?" _At least mine was something I liked, but other people might have gotten terrible ones._

Gunman nodded. "Si, I got my revolvers back!" He drew his guns and twirled them around his fingers, looking significantly more confident. "It makes me feel a little better to have these back. But where did Monoputa get them?" He lifted one of his guns up closer to his face.

"And how did he know _what_ to get?" Sarah added.

"Is Monoputa telling you to end it all too?" Mummy Papa asked as he dawdled up the hallway towards them, his eyes on Cactus Gunman's revolver.

"End it all?" Sarah echoed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mummy Papa pulled out a huge pill, longer than his two outstretched hands. Half of the pill was a bright yellow while the other was a dark bluey purple with large white specks. "Monoputa's note told me that this pill would shut down my heart if I wanted to end my suffering."

"Ay carumba! That's crazy!" Gunman exclaimed, his guns clattering to the floor as his sweaty hands lost their grip. He promptly picked them up and put them in their holsters.

"Y-you're not going to do it, are you?" Sarah clarified.

"I don't...know..." Mummy Papa said slowly. "Maybe...if I get a painful disease..."

_Well... It's better than a yes,_ Sarah thought as she exchanged a worried glance with Cactus Gunman. Suddenly, deep laughter echoed throughout the hallway, followed by a feminine sigh. Gunman, being the fastest and most nervous, quickly flung his head to face that direction. Sarah followed suit and it took a few more seconds before Mummy Papa realized they were looking at something.

Catherine was walking towards them, down the hallway, with her hands clasped together on her heart and her eyes gazing into the distance. Sarah was surprised she hadn't crashed into anything. She strolled down the hall sighing and laughing away to no one in particular, not even noticing the six curious eyes on her. As Catherine was about to pass them by, Sarah called out her name.

"Oh!" Catherine jumped back in surprise. "I'm sorry, dears. I didn't see you there. What can I help you with? Are you feeling good today, Mummy Papa?"

"Oh, yes. Much better than normal," Mummy Papa assured her. "And if things get worse I can always end it all."

Catherine frowned. "What do you-"

"Catherine?" Sarah interrupted. She didn't want this discussion to go on the medicinal track while everyone still had that question in their minds. "Why were you laughing and sighing?"

The lizard blushed a little. "Well, after receiving my copies of my favourite magazine, I thought I'd pay Hell's Chef a little visit!" She giggled to herself. "He was certainly happy today, going on about his gift. Seeing him that way... It makes me all giddy, oooh!" She twisted side to side to express her joy.

_Chef's gift? That's right, Monoputa said his was in the kitchen. I wonder what it could be..._ Sarah thought. _Guess I should go find out... anything that could make someone like HIM happy must be big..._

"Mind if I tag along?" Sarah asked, stepping away from the group.

"_Why?"_ Cactus Gunman squinted at her. "Hell's Chef is-"

Catherine glared daggers at him and Cactus Gunman let out a little yelp.

"...Hell's Chef is... you know..." Cactus Gunman lowered his voice so Catherine wouldn't hear. Sarah turned to face him and hushed her voice.

"I'm just going to see what he's so happy about. I just...can't imagine him being happy. Ever."

Cactus Gunman couldn't argue with that.

Sarah gave him a little smile that she hoped was reassuring. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to piss him off."

Catherine let out a little sigh, more indignant than her earlier dreamy ones. "Are you coming, Sarah?"

"Sorry, Catherine!" Sarah flashed her a sheepish grin and the two of them began walking down the hallway together.

Cactus Gunman turned to Mummy Papa, who was gazing at the pill in his hands forlornly.

"...you aren't really going to ever use that, are you, senor?" Gunman asked, his brow knitted.

Mummy Papa looked at the pill, blinking slowly. After a few moments, he deposited the pill in his pocket and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"...We'll see how things go." After flashing Gunman a thin smile, he headed back towards his room.

Gunman felt a chill run down his spine. Hugging himself, he found himself mindlessly wandering towards his sister's room.

Everyone was already going crazy... he hoped he could at least keep his beloved sister from going off the deep end.

_GHS_

"Hell's Cheeeeef~!" Catherine sang as she sashayed into the kitchen, Sarah meekly following behind her.

"We... we came to check on you..." Sarah figured she'd try to be friendly with Hell's Chef. She tentatively approached him, a tiny smile on her face. He couldn't be all bad if he was friends with Angel Dog, right?

Hell's Chef was stirring something in an enormous pot, his back turned to Sarah and Catherine. Sarah realised he was so engrossed in his cooking that he didn't even notice the two women enter. Either than or he didn't bother to react to their arrival. Once Sarah got close, though, he certainly acknowledged her. He squinted at her and turned back to his soup, taking an enormous spoonful of it.

"So, we heard you got a-NMM!" Without warning, Hell's Chef shoved the spoon in Sarah's mouth, completely burning her tongue on the hot soup.

"AHH!" Catherine jumped a bit in surprise, and silently glared at Sarah. Why was _she_ the one to get fed by him?

"How is it?" Hell's Chef asked, leaning back and resting a fist on a hip. Sarah looked into his eyes and had a feeling her answer could mean the difference between life and death one day.

Sarah swallowed the soup and wiped a bit that had escaped her lips off her chin. She grinned at Chef and exclaimed: "It's great! You're really talented!"

It wasn't a lie. The soup had been flavorful, with a great texture. It was hot as hell and Sarah was sure she'd have to spend a few days recovering from the burn, but Hell's Chef didn't have to know that.

"I know," Hell's Chef gave Sarah a look that made her know he was smirking under his high collar before turning his attention back to the soup. "I knew getting it back would help my cooking be as good as before..."

"'It?'" Catherine parroted, sidling up to Hell's Chef with her hands behind her back.

Hell's Chef looked at her for a few seconds, and, scoffing, muttered: "Monoputa told me not to show anyone, but..."

Hell's Chef lumbered over to the fridge and, reaching behind it, pulled out something silver, glimmering, and _huge._

Chef turned to the two women, holding a knife that was almost as big as he was.

Sarah and Catherine gaped at him, the latter's jaw practically on the floor.

"W-w-where did you get that?" Sarah spluttered, hoping that her question wouldn't set off Hell's Chef's temper.

"Ugh, it's filthy..." Chef ran a finger along the dull part of the blade, his brow creased. "I shouldn't keep it behind the fridge..."

"Was that your gift?" Catherine's eyes traced down the knife. "It's certainly...big..." It took everything in Catherine's power not to start dreaming up what she could do with a needle that size.

"Mm," Hell's Chef nodded at her. "But... this belonged to me before. I remember it. Monoputa said he kept it in... his secret stash, or something like that. The fact that he stole this from me..." Hell's Chef's grip tightened on his knife. "...it just makes me _hate_ him even more."

"If you say things like that, he'll start messing with you..." Sarah warned.

"And if you try to hurt him, he'll probably _kill_ you!" Catherine looked like she'd faint at the thought of that. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you!"

"Angel Dog said the same thing..." Hell's Chef huffed. "Fine. I'll control myself. The last thing I want to do is die." Hell's Chef looked at the boarded-up window over the kitchen sink, shaking his head slightly. "I don't want to die like that murderer did. _Pathetic."_

Sarah opened her mouth to defend Judgement Boy, but she realized picking a fight with a knife-toting guy who was three times her size wouldn't be the best idea and reluctantly closed it.

"You're much smarter than he was, I'm sure," Catherine beamed at Hell's Chef.

Sarah was overcome with an overwhelming urge to change the subject. "Hey, guys?" she asked, feeling a little small when Catherine and Hell's Chef turned to her. "Did you get a book too?"

"Oh, _that,"_ Hell's Chef's face twisted beneath his collar. "I read three words of it and I burned it."

"I kept mine..." Catherine admitted. "I wasn't sure what to do with it! It's horrifying, but... I'm really curious..."

"Curiosity is going to get someone killed!" Sarah exclaimed, her face heating up. "That book has advice on how to kill each and every one of us!"

Chef huffed and gently leaned his knife against the counter before turning back to his soup. "If it bothers you so much, call a meeting."

"That's...actually not a bad idea..." Sarah blinked at Hell's Chef, kind of impressed.

"I won't go," Hell's Chef stated as he grabbed something off the spice rack.

"I will," Catherine nodded at Sarah, which made her feel a little better. "We can't let people take this book's advice. I can tell just by looking that everyone's on edge... you didn't read the whole thing, did you?"

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't have the stomach for it."

"I don't either," Catherine tapped a pointed nail on her chin. "But we can't ignore the fact that it could contain vital information..."

Chef whipped around, his eyes narrowed to scowling red slits. "You two are _DIS-TRACT-ING ME!_ Get out of my kitchen!"

"Don't you know that's no way to talk to women?!" Catherine glared right back at him. "I expected better from you!"

"I said get _out!"_ Hell's Chef pointed at the door.

"We... better do what he says!" Sarah grabbed Catherine by the wrist and dragged her out the door.

_GHS_

Sarah pulled open the drawers of her desk, searching for what she needed. Despite Hell's Chef's dismissive attitude, he actually had a point. Those books everyone had gotten were just going to lead to more trouble and getting everyone together to discuss the problem was definitely going to make everyone feel more secure. Maybe even save lives! So after parting with Catherine, Sarah went back to her room to start organizing.

Sarah sighed as she shut her drawer and pulled open another one. "Aha! There it is. I knew I saw this before..."

She pulled out a stationary kit from the drawer and began to write the same message down over and over on separate sheets of paper, but each time with a different recipient. Sarah looked down at her writing.

_At 4pm, meet with me and everyone else in the lobby. We need to talk about our new presents._

_- Sarah_

She knew seeking out one person after the other wasn't very efficient as she'd be running all over the hotel trying to track down each and every person, so sliding a note under everyone's doors was her best shot. Once she was done, she put away her kit and collected all the messages in an untidy pile. Before she went to the door, she stopped and rifled through the papers. She ripped out the one to Hell's Chef and put it in the bin. _He's already made his opinion on this clear._

Outside, Sarah systematically slid a message under each door she came across. When she reached Gunman's door, Sarah crossed her fingers and tentatively slid the paper underneath. In a few seconds, a huge shriek was heard on the other side.

"AIIIIIIEEEE! WHERE DID THIS PAPER COME FROM?!" Gunman yelled. Sarah only just had time to straighten up before the door swung open. "S-senorita?! Did you send me this note?"

"Yeah... Sorry if I scared you. I didn't know if you were in," Sarah explained sheepishly.

"It is fine, senorita. I thought it may have been a trap sent to lead me to my doom, but if it's just you then I have nothing to worry about!" Gunman picked up the note and quickly read it. "I see! Amazing idea, senorita! I will certainly be attending. I'd do anything to stop people reading these books..."

"Well, I hope you don't mind helping me out then," Sarah split her pile in half and gave one of the halves to Gunman who accepted eagerly. "The sooner these are handed out, the better. Just slip these under everyone's doors, okay?"

"Si, senorita," Gunman nodded with confidence. "You can count on me." He shut his door behind him as he stepped out of the doorway and began to head away. "Adios!"

"See you soon!" Sarah smiled, before starting to distribute the messages again.

_In a few hours, this place might be a whole lot safer for all of us..._


	9. The Brave New World

Sarah, in her anxiety, had showed up to the lobby half an hour early, sitting on one of the couches with her copy of the book on her lap. She wondered if anyone would even actually show... Clock Master and Gregory had passed through the lobby, but neither of them even acknowledged her.

Sarah's fear was put to rest when Steve walked into the lobby, hugging his book to his chest with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Hey, uh..." Steve looked around the empty room, his eyebrows knitting together. "...am I the only one who actually came to this meeting?"

Sarah cast a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "It's not even four yet, Steve. Hopefully you won't end up being the only one..."

"I hope more people think this _thing_ is terrible..." Steve huffed a sigh and turned the book over to look at the cover. "It's so thick... and I only read one page of it. I can only imagine what would happen if someone read it cover to cover..."

"They'd go insane," a third voice chimed in. Steve jumped a little and looked up to see Neko Zombie, his book under his arm. "That's what would happen. But we can't just tell everyone to get rid of these..." Neko Zombie shook his head.

"Why not?" Sarah asked, folding her arms. "I think that's a perfectly viable option. Hell's Chef burned his."

"I know Monoputa would just keep giving them to us," Neko Zombie made himself comfortable on the couch across from Sarah and Steve, curling his tail around himself. "He seems like his sole purpose in life is to make us miserable." Neko Zombie sighed and shook his head. "He's doing a hell of a good job. Have you seen how Mummy Papa has been lately?"

"No," Steve's eyes grew large, fearing the worst. "What's he doing?"

Sarah felt a little reluctant to give this information to the already jittery boy. She exchanged a quick glance with Neko Zombie whose gaze seemed to say 'it's no use hiding it'. The delay just made Steve more apprehensive and he looked back and forth between them, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his head.

"He... is maybe thinking about suicide," Sarah admitted. "Monoputa's 'gift' to him was a pill that could stop his heart."

"That's... terrible..." Steve didn't know what to say. He simply hugged his book to his chest again and cast his gaze downward, biting his lip.

The conversation became minimal at best after that. Once four o'clock finally came, a few others trickled in. Cactus Gunman and Cactus Girl, Catherine, Angel Dog, and Mummy Papa all joined the meeting.

"This is a much better turnout than I expected!" Sarah commented once Mummy Papa stumbled into a chair. "I wish everyone could have come, though..."

"Believe me," Angel Dog huffed, twirling her wand around. "I _tried_ to get Chef to come, but he isn't budging. He's been working on a giant meal all day... and when I mentioned the books he got all growly."

"I didn't know... he could read..." Mummy Papa yawned hugely, blood dripping off his head and onto the cover of the book.

Angel Dog glared at Mummy Papa. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. He's been kinda weird since he got his gift back. I'll make _sure_ he doesn't do anything drastic, though!"

"So will I!" Catherine announced. "I've been meaning to spend more time with him..." She rested a hand on her cheek with a dreamy sigh.

"What did he receive, senorita?" Gunman smiled gently at Angel Dog, despite the chill settling in his gut.

"..." Angel Dog's eyes darted around everyone's faces and, sighing, she said:  
"Okay, but don't freak out! It was a really, REALLY big knife! Chef said it was his to begin with and he seems like he loves it a lot..."

"Oh my God..." Steve covered his mouth with one hand, his eyes bulging.

"Chef seems like he values self-preservation..." Neko Zombie leaned back in his chair, nodding sagely. "Whenever I go in the kitchen to get snacks, he tenses up and keeps an eye on me. I don't think he'd risk murdering anyone. We all know what happens when the murderer gets caught..."

"W-we shouldn't gossip about him like this!" Cactus Girl warned, casting a nervous glance at the kitchen door. "If he overheard..."

"Eep..." Gunman shuddered at the thought.

Angel Dog sighed. "Good point, Cactus Girl. Catherine and I will make sure he doesn't put a toe out of line."

"Did anyone else get a weapon as a gift...?" Mummy Papa inquired, scratching his chin.

"Me," Cactus Gunman raised his hand. "I got my guns back. B-but I plan to only use them in self-defense! And even then, I have no intent to murder!"

"You _better_ not!" Cactus Girl chastised, folding her arms tightly.

"Hey, Cactus Girl, what did you get?" Steve asked, smiling warmly at her.

Cactus Girl jumped and promptly pulled her neckerchief up over her face, turning away from Steve. "Th-that's a secret..."

"If we talk about who has weapons and who doesn't..." Neko Zombie sounded a little miffed. "...that will just make us more paranoid. We shouldn't turn against each other since we have one common enemy."

"Monoputa?" Angel Dog tilted her head at Neko Zombie, who nodded.

"Exactly."

"Neko Zombie's right... as usual," Sarah gave the cat a pale smile. "We really need to figure out a way to get out of here without bending over backwards trying to follow Monoputa's rules."

"Monoputa's just _awful. _I can't believe what he put in this book," Catherine looked at Steve, who looked a little startled. "Steve, did you see the anatomy page?"

"UGH," Cactus Girl's hands balled into fists.

"The what?" Steve had a bad feeling he'd regret asking.

Catherine flipped through the book and, shaking her head, stopped on the correct page. She turned it around to show Steve and he yelped.

Monoputa had used an image of Steve to show the body's weak points. Many arrows stabbed into the picture, with descriptions of the best way to take advantage of that particular body part's vulnerabilities.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Steve sounded like he was about to cry. "Now everyone's going to go after me!"

"We won't!" Cactus Girl assured him. "None of us plan on murdering anyone else. Right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Mummy Papa said slowly.

"I'd rather die than be executed," Neko Zombie said seriously. Frowning, his cheeks colored a bit and he added: "That... sounded better in my head."

Everyone else agreed and Steve let out a sigh of relief.

"I've been doing my best to keep Devil Dog from rearing her ugly head..." Angel Dog blushed a bit and fiddled with her hair. "I... can't speak for her in terms of murderous intent. She hasn't been around since the trial, though!"

"Thankfully..." Steve shook a bit.

"You cannot, under any circumstances, let her get her hands on this book!" Sarah warned, squinting at Angel Dog. Sarah felt awfully betrayed when the sweet Angel Dog turned into a monster in the middle of the trial, so she was having great difficulty trusting her. "Hide it in your room!"

"I will," Angel Dog nodded, but she turned up her nose at Sarah and added: "No need to be so snippy with me."

"Senorita, everyone's really on edge..." Cactus Gunman twiddled his pointer fingers together as he smiled nervously at Angel Dog. "Please try not to argue. We came here to discuss these books, yes?"

Angel Dog flitted her wings and frowned at Sarah before shaking her head. "Ah, he's right. Sorry," she grinned a little.

"Did anyone else see anything that was cause for alarm?" Catherine asked, eager to get back to the books.

"The fact that Monoputa wrote down the best ways to kill all of us..." Cactus Girl shuddered, hugging herself. "I'm more than capable of defending myself, but now I have to watch my brother's back too..."

"Seester, don't worry about me, I have guns!" Cactus Gunman protested, his cheeks reddening.

"We all know how good your aim is..." she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "He'd probably aim for his attacker's leg and accidentally shoot them in the face and get himself executed." She whispered to Catherine, who giggled.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." Catherine gave Cactus Girl a reassuring smile. "You seem like you don't mess around, though. If anyone can do it, it's you."

Cactus Girl couldn't help blushing at that. "Th-thank you!"

"Are you two talking about me?" Cactus Gunman asked, his face reddening even more. "I'm right here, you know!"

Sarah couldn't help smiling. Those three certainly seemed to get along... maybe she was focusing on the bad and not focusing on the good. James' murder had been accidental, after all... maybe no one here would actually kill someone on purpose!

"You're smiling," Neko Zombie commented, leaning forward. "You feeling more optimistic about all of this again? I thought you'd be gloomy forever..."

"Well, my view has been pessimistic," Sarah admitted. "Nothing is going to get done if I just hang my head and give up." A glimmer of hope shone in her eyes, her drive returning. "Which is why I need to stay positive and do all I can to protect us."

"That's a little...over the top," Neko Zombie mewled. He didn't understand how she could be so optimistic about anything.

"An attitude like that just might be what saves us from another murder," Cactus Girl said, turning serious after her bout of giggles.

Sarah gave Cactus Girl a grateful grin. "Thanks. I'm not going to go blindly trusting people, and I know there is no rule to enforce this, but for what it's worth we should promise not to open these books ever again. Even better, tuck them away and try to forget about them."

"Isn't there a phrase about that...?" Mummy Papa put his hand on his chin and thought hard, trying to conjure the words.

Catherine seemed concerned. "Now dear, you shouldn't strain yourself. It's bad for your health. Keep it up and I might need to do more _tests."_

Sarah couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way she said that last word. Even Steve was starting to look uncomfortable. As all eyes darted to her, she looked around and chuckled nervously.

"Eheh, you mean 'out of sight, out of mind' don't you, Mummy Papa?" Catherine prompted.

"Yeah," his face relaxed and his hand dropped to his side. "That's it."

"Well, I think that's a great idea!" Angel Dog seemed overly happy as she tried to bring back the comfortable mood. "I'll start! I-"

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Monoputa jumped out of nowhere and stood on the table, his arms spread out to their full length. Everyone in the room shrieked, particularly Gunman who had cowered into a little ball. Monoputa looked at everyone with a puzzled expression. "Is this... trust I see forming?" He clutched his stomach and gave a huge bellowing laugh. "How naive! Sarah even said there is no way to hold someone to such a pathetic promise! You could promise all you want if it gets you to sleep soundly at night, but just as you _close_ your eyes, someone might _open_ the book!"

Cactus Girl folded her arms and glared at the prompter, trying to hide her embarrassment from screaming. "What do you want, Monoputa?"

"I doubt he's come for _fun," _Sarah rolled her eyes and showed open hostility to his presence. _Just when I was getting somewhere with this meeting..._

"Depends on your definition of fun! For me, increasing your despair is _so_ much fun!" Monoputa grinned and winked at his audience. "Sadly, I'm not gonna increase your despair just yet. I came to tell ya that A BRAND NEW WORLD HAS OPENED!" He announced before frowning at the floor. "Man, I gotta say that over the PA. Have to get the rest of you bastards in here anyway!" Monoputa laughed.

He turned around, cleared his throat and pulled a little something out of his pocket. He spoke into it and his voice rang throughout the hotel.

"Attention, everyone! A BRAND NEW WORLD HAS OPENED!" Sarah covered her ears and winced at the volume. Monoputa quickly glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Told ya I'd say it!" He then went back to the announcement. "So get to the lobby STAT! It's not nice to keep a cute guy waiting~"

Within minutes, everyone had arrived, some more late than others to which Monoputa glared intensely and gave them an earful.

"What's going on?" Roulette Boy looked around uncertainly, sucking up a bit of drool. "What's 'brand new world' mean? I wanna know _now!_"

Hell's Chef folded his arms and looked away, immediately coming to the conclusion that "It's a trick."

"It is?!" Clock Master exclaimed. "Then I left my wine unattended for nothing! It's not quality, but I still need it!"

Hell's Chef glared at him as though putting two pieces of information together but said nothing.

"And _I_ was in the middle of composing a _great_ piece!" Poor Conductor sighed tragically. "Oh, I may never get back that spurt of creative genius!"

The room erupted into chatters as people complained about what they had been doing and what they _could_ be doing. Sarah said nothing, but she still pondered what might have transpired had Monoputa not reared his ugly head.

"Shuuut uuuup!" Monoputa yelled, and a harsh silence engulfed the crowd. "I do all this for you guys and you won't even let me speak. I'm hurt! Don't you want to see the brand new world?" Nobody spoke, unsure as to whether the "brand new world" was a good thing or not. "Too bad! You don't get a say!" Monoputa snarled, turning on his heel. "All of you are going to follow me or you're gonna really regret it!"

With that, he began strolling towards the library hallway. Everyone glanced at each other and, deciding they didn't want to risk death, began following Monoputa.

_GHS_

"Ta-ta-ta-DAH!" Monoputa spun around once they reached the staircase, posing with his hands on his hips and his head tilted to the side. "Look at that! Are you guys happy?"

The grate that had covered the staircase just a few days ago was completely gone.

"Y-you uncovered the stairs?" Sarah wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. After all, she had no idea what was up there.

"I sure did!" Monoputa winked at her. "About damn time too, the bath's up there and all of you are _really_ starting to reek. Especially Hell's Chef. I can't believe you guys let someone who smells like _that_ cook for you!"

Hell's Chef's hands balled into tight fists.

"Is it a..." Gregory smirked a bit. "...community bath?"

"You bet!" Monoputa winked at Gregory, who began quietly drooling to himself. Catherine glanced at him and gestured that she'd be watching him, but Gregory was off in his own little world.

"Woooow, a whole new floor to play on!" Roulette Boy bounced, his spinner whirling around with excitement. "This is _awesome!"_

"What else is up there?" Gregory Mama asked, smoothing her hair. She was quite eager to finally get clean again... she refused to wash herself in the sink like everybody else.

"That's a secret!" Monoputa giggled. "But maybe Clock Master knows." He glanced slyly at him.

The clock was stunned to have all this attention on him. "What? I beg your pardon?"

"Can you _smell it_, Clock Master?" Monoputa taunted. "Can you _smelllll _it?"

Clock Master sniffed the air uncertainly and looked just as puzzled as before. "No. What in the name of sanity are you on about?"

Monoputa sighed with disappointment but perked himself up. "Well, you will~! You have a nose for these things!"

"Just what makes Clock Master any different?" Neko Zombie inquired.

"Anyway," Monoputa continued, ignoring the question. "All of you are free to explore as you wish! Make sure to thank Judgement Boy and James; they're the reason this place is open, after all! Who knows, they might be listening!"

"Don't you DARE bring that up!" Judgement Boy Gold and Gregory yelled in unison, the latter's face purpling with rage.

"Did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry..." Monoputa pouted at them. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see the positive side to their deaths!"

"There is no positive side!" Judgement Boy Gold shouted. "What you did to him was awful, and-"

"Hey, Sarah?" Sarah jumped when someone whispered in her ear. She turned to see Angel Dog, smiling sheepishly as she stood next to her. "I don't want to stick around while all this depressing talk is going on... want to explore the new floor together?"

"With me? Why?" Sarah asked, having to lean awfully close to Angel Dog in order to be heard over Gold and Gregory's loud ranting and Monoputa's gleeful giggling.

"Well... I feel bad about snapping at you earlier..." Angel Dog gave Sarah a pathetic look that could melt even the iciest heart. "Plus you're one of the only sane people here. Don't tell anyone I said that, though." She giggled. "So... what do you say? Shall we explore?"

"You know what? Sure. Why not?" Sarah grinned at Angel Dog. It would be a lot easier to explore upstairs with someone else... Sarah never felt safe when she was walking around alone. _Hopefully Devil Dog won't show up..._

"Awe-sooooome~!" Angel Dog sang, grabbing Sarah by the hand and running upstairs. Sarah stumbled and nearly tripped but managed to keep up with her. It seemed everyone else was either too busy or didn't care about the girls leaving since no one even took a glance in their direction.

At the top of the stairs, the two girls found themselves in a hallway. There was a door to their right and the hallway extended around a corner to their left. It was lit dimly with candles like the lower level and the walls had mould sparsely scattered across the rotting wood. The wooden floor was in relatively good condition and was covered with a red carpet that didn't quite extend to it's width. _That red rug there is just here to mock us,_ Sarah scowled, knowing rugs of that colour were reserved for celebrities and other famous people. _Monoputa's such a jerk._

"Which way do you want to go, Sarah?" Angel Dog asked eagerly looking at both options.

Sarah sized up the options and shrugged. "Let's try the hallway."

"Of course! C'mon this'll be fun!" Angel Dog laughed, fluttering around the corner.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she followed. Angel Dog's perkiness was contagious! _Exploring with her of all people was definitely a good decision, provided Devil Dog stays out of sight._

Around the corner, the hall extended into darkness. The candles certainly weren't very good at lighting the entirety of the hall. Next to the girls was a single door coloured pink and in the distance, only _just_ in sight, was a similar one, but blue in colour. This pink door had a sign on it that read 'Girls', and Angel Dog knocked on it curiously.

"What do you think these are? More bathrooms?" She brainstormed aloud.

"Why would we need so many bathrooms?" Sarah pondered.

Angel Dog looked puzzled. "Maybe they're not then. Let's go inside!" In a rush of excitement, Angel Dog gripped the door and swung it open.

"Good choice!" Monoputa exclaimed, appearing beside Sarah who jumped back a few feet.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Angel Dog tutted. "Just what do you want anyway?"

"Yeah, has it got to do with these doors?" Sarah asked, glaring at Monoputa and subconsciously gripping the skirt fabric between her legs in case he got any ideas.

"Ding ding ding!" Monoputa sang. "I told you that there would be a communal bath up here! What you're walking through is the girls' changing room and the boys' is waaaaay up there." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the blue door. "It's a big bath, so only one gender can bathe at once! I will not tolerate any funny business or dirty activities here so I'm keeping a close eye on these doors. If a boy enters the girls changing room or vice versa, WHAMMO! INSTANT DEATH! Isn't that great?!"

"Seriously?!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief. "Isn't that a little extreme?!"

"Zero tolerance, Sarah," Monoputa chided, wagging a finger at her. "Zero tolerance."

"B-but the others don't know about that!" Angel Dog looked worried for her friends' safety. "You have to tell them!"

Monoputa sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "You guys are so _needy!_ Fine, I'll tell them. Tch, I do all this work and all you do is _complain."_

Leaving them with that, Monoputa disappeared and in seconds his voice was heard over the PA.

"Listen up, you bastards! The bath house in our BRAND NEW WORLD has a male and female entrance. If any sickos, and I'm looking at you, Gregory, want to use the _wrong door..._ Well there will be less residents and participants in this lovely game of mutual killing. Enjoy yourselves!"

Angel Dog sighed and looked down at the floor. "Well that put a damper on my spirits..."

Sarah put her hand on Angel Dog's shoulder and she looked up. "Cheer up, Angel Dog; there's still plenty of places left to explore. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to using the bath house."

Angel Dog smiled sweetly. "Yeah so am I! I bet _all _the girls will love it." She raised a finger and Sarah could practically see the light bulb flicking on above her head. "I know! We can all bathe together! Won't that be fun?"

Sarah had never used a communal bath before, but figured it couldn't hurt. It would certainly boost morale and she might even have a good time!

"Sure, let's do it!" Sarah agreed. "But let's leave that until later; I still want to look around some more."

Angel Dog giggled as she shut the girls' entrance. "Me too! Let's go!" She began flying in the direction of the blue door and Sarah followed, but not quite keeping pace. Angel Dog turned around to check up on her and realized her flying was a little too fast. "C'mon Sarah, I know you can keep up!"

Her motivational talk warmed Sarah's heart a little and she quickened her pace. When they came to the corner, the hall split up in two directions. Straight ahead was another staircase leading to the floor below and to their left was another door. This one was brown and the red carpet led up to it. Sarah could hear voices on the other side.

"Well, we're not going back the way we came," Sarah reaffirmed.

"Brown door it is!" Angel Dog gave Sarah a pretty smile as she pulled back the door for her.

What was on the other side was not so pretty... Through the door was a walkway that resembled a wooden bridge. It was suspended above a dreary looking garden below which grew herbs and slightly unkempt roses. There was only one door which led to the area which Sarah recognised as the door in the back of the kitchen. To prevent anyone from jumping down, glass windows had been put up along the walkway. It seemed Monoputa wanted the garden to be off-limits so Sarah rightly assumed the door to the garden was locked.

As Sarah and Angel Dog went through the doorway, the former being the only one that walked, they saw Gregory Mama scowling, her face pressed up against a glass window. Behind her was an upset Gregory and a little off to the side was Poor Conductor who seemed to be off in his own little world.

"Why isn't Monoputa letting us down there?!" Gregory Mama angrily asked nobody in particular. "I _need_ those roses! They'd look just lovely in my hair!" She turned sharply to her son. "Do something about it, Gregory!"

Gregory looked bewildered. "What? Me? But Mama, what am I supposed to do?"

"Tch, typical," Gregory Mama snorted. "Ask him to let me in there!"

"But Mama..."

"Hey guys," Sarah greeted as she walked a little closer, hoping to dissolve the tension a little.

Gregory Mama glanced over at them and grunted while Gregory seemed a little relieved at their appearance. _He's probably hoping we'll be some sort of distraction so he doesn't have to do his mother's bidding._

"Yeah, hi everyone!" Angel Dog chimed. "Oh, and Gregory Mama? Sarah and I were thinking the girls could all bathe together in the communal baths. Are you going to come?" She smiled sweetly.

Gregory looked like he perked up at the mention of this and was listening slyly. Sarah didn't know what was worse, bathing with not only a bunch of people, but possibly an old crone as well or Gregory's suggestive expression at the mention of the subject. Either way, she felt slightly reluctant to go in the public bath now. Gregory Mama paused to consider this.

"Well if I'm going to wear that rose, I'm going to need to smell like one too..." She mumbled, her finger on her chin. "Fine, I'll accompany you."

"Great!" Angel Dog exclaimed, doing a little twirl. "I'll let you know when I'm getting all the girls together."

Gregory Mama just huffed and went back to staring longingly at the roses. Completely oblivious to the conversation, Poor Conductor was still gazing off into space, humming slightly. Angel Dog flew in front of him and waved her wand in his face, making sparkles rain down onto the floor.

"Yoohoo~" She called. "You there?"

Poor Conductor snapped into reality and backpedalled, looking distraught. "Oh! Oh, oh! How _could_ you, Angel Dog?" He complained.

Angel Dog tilted her head. "What? Are you feeling okay?"

"Not any mooooore!" He whined. "I was remembering..." A spotlight cast over his solemn figure and he looked up dramatically. "...a piece I once heard. A song that used to bring joy to the hearts of millions; to children everywhere! A song that-"

"For goodness sake, be quiet!" Gregory Mama snapped, her eyes like fire. The spotlight faded away. "No one wants to listen to you, you buffoon! _Some_ people have important issues to deal with! Like me!"

Poor Conductor touched a hand to his chest and looked offended. "Are you implying your looks are more important than legendary music?"

Gregory was horrified, knowing this could only end badly. He frantically mimed to Poor Conductor to stop in as many ways as he could think of.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of _course_ they are!" Gregory Mama scoffed. "And I-"

"My word," Poor Conductor interrupted, studying Gregory who was still going and frankly looking fairly ridiculous. Sarah stifled a laugh and a concerned Angel Dog flew to her side. "Is that an interpretive dance?"

Gregory instantly stopped. "Huh? What? No! Of course not!"

But Poor Conductor wasn't listening. He was already off on a tangent again. "Oh how simply _inspiring!_ It reminds me of when I used to perform for _millions!_ When _real_ music was around!"

Gregory sighed and pulled his hand down his face. "For goodness sake, get with the times, man!"

Angel Dog flew closer to Sarah's ear and whispered "I think we should go. Conversations with these crazy old rats go nowhere. We could be here forever and I want to move on."

"Same," Sarah whispered back and made a start for the door on the other side.

"Well, it was fun talking to you all! See you around!" Angel Dog happily announced as she too made for the exit.

Nobody responded, each in their own little world or conversation. Sarah sighed and went through the door. The hallway on the other side was practically a mirror image of the previous hall, red carpet and all.

"That was a close one!" Angel Dog laughed a little to try and brighten the mood.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "I can't stand that Poor Conductor to be honest," she confessed.

Angel Dog completely understood and nodded in agreement. "Me either. What a whiny baby," she frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "He could stand to be a little more modern. Now what's this way?" She turned on the spot and flew around the corner, past the staircase with Sarah in tow.

Around the corner were two doors without nameplates that blended into the surroundings. Sarah walked up to the nearest one and, after exchanging a glance with Angel Dog, knocked cautiously. A flurry of footsteps was heard as though someone was in a rush, be it to hide something or get the door. _That's odd. I certainly wouldn't make such a large effort to get the door or clean up if I heard someone coming. _The door swung open to reveal Catherine with a casual smile plastered onto her face.

"Angel Dog, Sarah, what a pleasant surprise!" She greeted with a little laugh.

"Heya Catherine!" Angel Dog waved. "What's in there?"

Catherine clasped her hands together and looked into the distance happily. "Ah, I'm _so_ glad you asked! Come in, come in!"

_It sure is nice to see her so happy. I wonder what could be making her feel this way._ Sarah and Angel Dog followed Catherine inside and she gestured happily to the room at large. The room was an enormous nurse's office filled with medicine cabinets, patient beds, file cabinets, cupboards and a variety of medical equipment Sarah didn't know what was used for.

"Isn't it great?" Catherine said dreamily. "I can finally continue my work here taking care of you! And maybe even be able to prevent some deaths..." She looked a little startled when she realised she killed the mood and hurriedly continued. "But look, it has everything! Sedatives, headache medicines which I plan to administer to Mummy Papa, antacids... But sadly no needles."

While Angel Dog seemed to think that reasonable, Sarah eyed Catherine suspiciously. _She looks a little __too__ upset. I think I heard her mention needles like that before. I wonder what the story is behind this._

Catherine seemed to notice the look and hastily began to reassure her. "No need to worry, sweetie. I only want them to take care of you," she chuckled a little creepily. "So I notice you two came up here before Monoputa finished speaking?"

"That's right! We couldn't stand anymore of his depressing talk," Angel Dog sighed. "But we found some cool things like that bath house! You should join us for a dip! Don't you think, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, still a little uncertain about the idea. "Definitely."

Catherine chuckled. "Sounds like a lovely idea. It seems getting up here early had it's perks," she winked. "I came up here late, however." Catherine sighed dreamily and looked into space, continuing to explain herself. "I was watching Hell's Chef cook. I was scared when he accidentally cut himself; he even bled a little! Who knew candles could bleed... He got embarrassed and, oh, it was absolutely adorable! So who do you two ladies fancy?"

Sarah opened her mouth to object but Catherine continued on with a knowing look.

"Don't worry Sarah, I already see Cactus Gunman has a thing for you. You don't need to explain yourself," she smiled.

"H-hey! We aren't like that!" Sarah protested. She really only thought of him as a friend and frankly she was a little reluctant to feel that way again after what happened to Judgement Boy.

"Aww, but you two would be so cute together!" Angel Dog insisted.

"Sure you aren't, Sarah," Catherine nodded understandingly but her tone hinted she didn't believe her. "In fact, the man was looking for you. Him and Cactus Girl are next door in the gym."

"They are?" Sarah echoed.

"Oooh, let's go say hi!" Angel Dog squeed, grabbing Sarah's hand and whisking her out of the room. She only just had time to say goodbye to Catherine.

The moment Sarah flew out the door of the nurse's office, Sarah had a bad sense of foreboding. Once in the gym next door, Angel Dog said a big hello to it's occupants and finally let go of Sarah's hand which enabled her to get her balance back and look around the room. There was a large diversity in the equipment ranging from heavy weights, to cardio equipment such as treadmills to mats for performing floor exercises. Sarah was surprised to see Mummy Papa jogging on a treadmill, but she wasn't surprised to see him exhausted from the effort. He didn't have the energy to respond to Angel Dog. On the other side of the room, Cactus Gunman was lifting a weight in his right hand and grinning to his awed sister. She was torn between watching him and Steve, who was doing a good number of sit-ups, his face beet red.

"Hello!" He wheezed.

"Welcome," Cactus Girl nodded to them. "Have you come to watch my brother lift?"

"Of course they have, seester." Gunman assured her, still lifting his weight which Sarah realised wasn't even that heavy. "Good to see you, senoritas! What do you think, Sarah? Am I strong?"

Angel Dog nudged Sarah's side and she blushed. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings so she nodded and formed her most convincing smile. "Definitely!"

Gunman laughed triumphantly and sped up his lifting, a cocky grin beneath his mustache.

"Cactus Girl!" Steve panted. "I'm reaching fifty!"

She turned to him and looked at him approvingly. "Si, trabajo bueno! Good work, Steve." She looked at him curiously, her eyes filled with concern. "Do you need to stop? You look worn out."

"Yeah," Angel Dog agreed. "You should rest. It's really important for your health!"

"He can rest if he doesn't think he can keep up with me," Gunman smirked, switching his weight to the other hand.

Steve performed one more sit-up then lied on the floor, sweat rolling off his face. "You're right. I can't do anymore... But I got to fifty six!" He laughed a little then panted some more.

"Good job!" Angel Dog cheered.

"Yeah, way to go, Steve," Sarah added, grinning. "Why are you so determined to work out, though?"

"Isn't it... obvious?" Steve panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I want to be able to... defend myself..." Steve coughed and wheezed. "But... maybe I'm pushing myself too hard."

"You reached fifty-six though! Eres increible, Steve!" Cactus Girl approached him and crouched down, smiling at him. Cactus Gunman watched them wearily. "Uh... but you definitely look like you need to rest..."

_Looks like I'm not the only one Catherine will be chatting to about boys,_ Sarah smirked to herself then nudged Angel Dog who grinned back and giggled a little.

Steve looked away from Cactus Girl, his sweaty face reddening even more. "Yeah... I'll nap... here...nnnn..."

Steve's eyes rolled backwards and closed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ayiyiyi, he passed out!" Cactus Girl covered her mouth in shock. "I-I'll take him to Nurse Catherine!"

With that, she swept Steve up in her arms and blazed out the door at top speed, leaving the others gawking. This even caught Mummy Papa's attention who tripped on the treadmill, faceplanted into its hard surface and rolled off.

"Oof..." He groaned.

"Ay carumba! What is happening?!" Gunman shrieked, tossing his weight across the room in his little fit.

"Mummy Papa!" Sarah cried. She and Angel Dog whisked over to his side in no time flat and helped him to his feet.

Gunman quickly abandoned his discarded weight and sprinted over too.

"That was some fall," Angel Dog furrowed her brow in concern and briefly turned around to stop the treadmill. "Will you be alright? Do you need to see nurse Catherine too?"

"I've felt worse," Mummy Papa assured, holding his head in his hands. "I think I just need to rest. Maybe that pill doesn't look so bad now."

"S-senor! You must be kidding!" Gunman gaped.

"You are _not_ taking that pill! I won't allow it!" Angel Dog insisted.

"Don't worry, I won't take it. I was joking... I think..." Mummy Papa's face twisted in deep thought and it looked like he was straining himself a lot. Sarah and Angel Dog exchanged a worried glance.

Suddenly a shrill cry echoed throughout the second floor.

"What's happening this time?!" Angel Dog exclaimed.

"It came from outside," Sarah echoed her thoughts. "Let's go!"

Gunman looked reluctant. "D-do we have to?"

"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she headed for the door with Angel Dog in tow leaving Mummy Papa alone and confused.

"I-I'll catch up," he muttered then winced and gripped his head.

Sarah sprinted down the hall and around the corner, letting go of Gunman who found his feet and ran alongside her._ It's not another murder. It can't be another murder._

_Could it...?_


	10. TV Fish

Sarah and Angel Dog rushed towards the source of the scream, Cactus Gunman not far behind them. Running through the door near the top the staircase and onto a balcony that overlooked the first floor below, they found Clock Master standing in the doorframe of the entrance to another room. He was supporting himself by gripping onto either side of it.

As the group got closer, Clock Master turned his head to face them, revealing that his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open.

"C-Clock Master? Why are you looking at us like that?" Angel Dog shrunk back, paling. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Oh, don't tell me there's another body, senor!" Cactus Gunman tugged at his sideburns. "Without a motive, too!"

"Please tell us what's wrong!" Sarah urged, feeling sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

Suddenly, Clock Master burst into loud, triumphant laughter. He twirled around and grinned at the group.

"I found a BAR! A BAR! There's a BAR here!" Clock Master pumped a fist in the air. "AND it's fully stocked! I hit the JACKPOT!"

"Oh, thank goodness no one's hurt!" Angel Dog breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just a bar?!" Sarah put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Clock Master. "Why'd you scream like that? You almost gave us all heart attacks!"

Clock Master blushed, his mustache reeling around his face as his mouth turned up into a guilty grin. "I-I'm really excitable when it comes to things like this! Look!" He gestured inside. "There's even tequila!"

Cactus Gunman's mouth dropped and he wordlessly blazed by Clock Master and into the bar. Clock Master laughed and said "See? He understands!" before following Gunman into the bar.

"Psh, men are so silly," Angel Dog giggled.

"We might as well take a look inside though; I'm all for another place to relax..." Sarah hated to admit it to herself, but she wouldn't be opposed to having a drink or two.

She wouldn't be getting knockout drunk though, she wasn't stupid. It didn't take a genius to see that passing out in the bar would make you an easy target for a would-be murderer.

"We can have a look later!" Angel Dog stopped flying and tugged on Sarah's hand. "I have a much better place to relax; let's gather all the girls together and take that bath!"

"You think Cactus Girl will come?" Sarah inquired. "I'm sure she'd be worried about Steve."

"She needs to relax too," Angel Dog insisted. "I'm sure Steve's fine by now. Him fainting must have gotten her all in a tizzy!" She giggled. "Hmm hmm, maybe we can talk to her about it~"

Sarah couldn't help snickering at Angel Dog's nosiness. Even in a situation like theirs, she could find something exciting to gossip about. Devil Dog might be horrifying, but Angel Dog was a genuine optimist.

"Let's do it!" Sarah beamed at Angel Dog who smiled right back.

With that, the two girls went off to gather everyone else.

_GHS_

Steve felt himself drifting back to reality. He had fainted only briefly, but the cots in the nurse's room were comfier than he thought... he had wound up dozing off, completely exhausted from his workout.

_If it made me so tired, does that mean it's working?_ Steve thought to himself as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

_Wait, what's that smell...?_

Steve opened his eyes to find Gregory's old, slightly wrinkled face inches from his.

"Finally awake, are we?" Gregory chuckled darkly.

Steve shrieked at the top of his lungs, his limbs spazzing in his shock as he rolled off his cot. Gregory lurched back, surprised by such a reaction.

"Goodness, my friend, are you alright?" He inquired. "I didn't mean to give you such a fright. Am I really so scary?"

"You are when you're _two inches_ from my _face!"_ Steve retorted, his embarrassment making him yell as his face briefly turned bright red.

"Well, I'm sorry," Gregory was looking a little angry himself. He calmed himself down in a split second and looked at Steve with such a mischievous face, it made him get a little scared. "I came to tell you some... interesting news."

_I have a bad feeling about this._ "Wh-what is it?"

"The girls are all going into the bath house to bathe," Gregory looked like he was savouring every word he spoke. "As a fellow young man, I think you know what I'm talking about."

"What are you saying?" Steve asked, kicking his legs as he pondered.

"I'm saying..." Gregory leaned forward again, a wicked grin spread across his face. "...nothing says 'male bonding' like peeping in on some beautiful women, right?"

"Y-y-y-you want me to spy on the girls?! With _you?!"_ Steve shuffled back on the bed until his back was against the wall, his face turning beet red. "W-we can't do that!"

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Gregory sighed, shaking his head. "And just as I was beginning to like you... you need to have a _spine_ in a situation like we're in! Connections are _important._ Do you want to be a sniveling child who sweats at the _thought_ of a naked woman, or do you want to man up and join me?" Gregory looked down at Steve condescendingly, which made the young man bite his lip in thought, looking away.

"I... I..."

"I'm sure Cactus Girl will be there," Gregory winked at Steve. "Anyone with eyes can see that you think she's _cuuuute._ You know, if you don't man up and come with me, I might tell her brother about your little crush..." He chuckled darkly. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"What are you, _eight? _It's barely even anything!" Steve protested, his face reddening. "I don't know her that well..."

"I'm still gonna tell everyone," Gregory's smirk widened.

Steve shook at the thought of it, flashing back to the time Cactus Gunman tackled him in the library. "F-f-fine! I'll go! But if we get caught...? And what about your mom?"

"We won't. And, psh, if I know my mother, she won't want to share bathwater with a bunch of other women at once. She'd wait until they were finished." Gregory shuddered at the mere thought of seeing his mother in the buff. "Thankfully."

"If you say so..." Steve shakily rose to his feet, his heart pounding.

He hated to admit it, but getting away with this would make him feel bold and strong... he promised himself he wouldn't peep _too_ much.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just... a _little_ curious.

"Heh heh heh..." Gregory flashed Steve a thumbs-up. "I _knew_ you'd see it my way! Come along, my friend, we're missing the show!"

Gregory grabbed Steve by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the nurse's office, heading to the male changing rooms at a speed that no ordinary old man should be able to reach.

_GHS_

Sarah walked into the bath house with a towel wrapped around her, followed by her companions in similar attire. She looked around nervously. The floor was completely tiled all around with small white little squares which felt warm under Sarah's feet. Monoputa kept this place toasty, it seemed. At the wall beside them and the one opposite, washing stations had been placed for the girls to use. Sarah assumed the ones closest to them were intended for women and the one on the other side of the room were for the men. At each of the stations, there were taps for hot and cold water and showerhead for the water to come out. Between the washstations and the doors, there were little buckets and stools for them to use. In the very back of the rooms, the actual baths were located; two in fact. Steam rose off them enticingly and Sarah was anxious to get in.

"Alright girls!" Angel Dog giggled as she shut the door. "Let's get started!"

All the girls took up spaces at the wash stations until no more could fit. Sarah felt a little bad about Gregory Mama and Catherine not getting one.

"Hmph, fine," Gregory Mama huffed indignantly. "I can wait. Just don't take too long; my beautiful skin needs this bath." She proceeded to weigh up everyone's figures and decide whose was the best, biasly hoping hers was on top.

"So does mine," Angel Dog moaned as she washed her face. "I've been getting all frizzy!" She turned around to Gregory Mama, her face fur all fluffed up and her ears sticking up a little. "Just look at this!"

_I don't think even a bath could fix __your__ face,_ Gregory Mama thought to herself, but said nothing.

"A bath will do us all good," Catherine agreed, nodding her head thoughtfully. "I can't wait to get into that sweet, warm water, Oh, it'll be _heaven!"_

"Me either," Sarah briefly turned around the grin at her. "It looks beautiful! This was a good idea after all, Angel Dog."

Angel Dog pulled a ridiculous face. "Well duh! Look at this place! Nothing could go wrong! This is exactly what we all need."

"The only thing that could go wrong is the men peeping in on us," Cactus Girl glared at nothing in particular, getting mad at the thought. "If they do, I'll never forgive them!"

"I wouldn't mind Hell's Chef looking in..." Catherine sighed dreamily.

"We all know _that,_ Catherine. It's obvious how you feel about him. I wouldn't want _any_ of them to look in on me. That's just rude!"

Angel Dog was scowling when she left her washbasin but sighed in pure bliss as she sank into the water, her towel now wrapped around her head so it contained her ears and head fur. It seems all her earlier frustration was gone. Gregory Mama hastily took her seat before Catherine could even take one step.

"How's the water, Angel Dog?" Sarah asked as she turned off the taps.

"See for yourself!" She grinned, excited to see her companion's face when she entered.

Catherine took Sarah's old seat as she slipped into the water. A soft smile snuck onto her soaking face. She felt all the stress roll off her shoulders and closed her eyes to soak it in. _Nothing could ruin this moment..._

_GHS_

Drool dripped down Gregory's chin as he peered into the bath house from beneath the curtain over the boy's entrance to the baths. Steve hung back, shaking as he tried to bring himself to look in.

"You're missing the fun," Gregory whispered, leaning over to shove Steve on the arm. "Don't worry, they can't see or hear us! They're too involved in their little conversations! Plus, the steam and this curtain give us cover..." Gregory chuckled and looked back out at the baths. "Damn, no wonder you like Cactus Girl..."

"Don't look at her like that!" Steve couldn't take it anymore. He cast a glance in to see what Gregory was so taken with and his jaw almost dislocated itself.

Cactus Girl was leaning against the side of the bath, cleaning her face and laughing with Catherine. Catherine said something to Cactus Girl that made her turn red and smack her on the arm.

"Wow..." Steve breathed, his cheeks coloring. "Cactus Girl looks so pretty with her hair down..."

"'Oooh, it's barely even anything!'" Gregory put his voice up into a mocking falsetto, giving Steve a knowing smirk. "Why are you looking at her _hair_, my friend?"

Steve ignored Gregory, keeping his eyes on the girls. His heart was speeding up... this _was_ fun! He felt like he was doing something awful... but he was getting away with it! What a rush!

He was sure he'd feel guilty later, but for now he'd enjoy the view.

"About time I got my hair washed..." Gregory Mama sighed as she approached the left bath, a towel mercifully covering her.

Gregory muffled a shriek and jumped away from the curtain, covering his eyes and shuddering.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be here?!" Steve hiss-whispered, pulling away from the curtain as well, covering his mouth.

"I told you, I-I thought she'd wait until the other girls were done! Mama's not one to share!" Gregory explained. "J-just don't look at her! It's what I'm going to do. I've had lots of practice." With that, Gregory looked out into the bathhouse again.

"Oh!" Cactus Girl suddenly exclaimed, which made Steve nearly go into cardiac arrest. "I forgot! I wanted to show all of you the gift I received..." She climbed out of the bath, quickly wrapped her towel around herself, and grinned at the other girls. "I left it in the changing room. It's... kind of embarrassing."

"You're among friends, sweetie!" Catherine assured her. "We'd all _love_ to see it!"

Sarah and Angel Dog agreed, but Gregory Mama simply grunted and turned away. Cactus Girl really ground her gears... she couldn't quite place her finger on why, though.

"O-okay! Let me hurry before I change my mind!" Cactus Girl rushed into the female changing room.

Instantly the girls in the bathhouse erupted into little chatter as they speculated about Cactus Girl's gift. Steve took this as an opportunity to do the same.

"What do you think it is...?" Steve murmured to Gregory, who was off in his own little world.

"Huh?" he jolted back to reality and managed to keep his voice low. "I don't know, but I like where this is going!" Gregory grinned naughtily.

The curtain over the changing room door lifted a little and Cactus Girl stuck her head out, her face red. A hushed silence fell over the bathhouse. Despite her uncomfortableness, Steve couldn't help grinning like a fool when he saw her.

"Y-you promise you won't laugh?" Cactus Girl nervously clarified. She hadn't done something like this before so naturally she was more than a little nervous.

"Of course not!" Angel Dog smiled, speaking on behalf of all the other women. "Unless it's meant to be silly; then I'll laugh a whole lot!"

Cactus Girl took her word, sucked in a huge breath and stepped into the open. Everyone made a collective gasp, some for different reasons that others and Steve's eyes goggled; he was completely taken aback. Cactus Girl was wearing a stunning blue dress that complimented her figure perfectly. He found it hard to believe that it was a gift from_ Monoputa _of all people and his mind got more and more lost the longer he stared at her.

Cactus Girl wasn't sure the reaction was positive and looked at their faces self-consciously. "How does it look?"

Gregory Mama, whose face was red with rage, instantly turned her head pointedly away. _I can't believe that of all things was her gift! Why wasn't I given something like that?!_ Gregory Mama mentally fumed. _If I had that dress, __no one__ could match me. But now I have competition! Opposing the dress is sure to get her to take it off._

Noticing Gregory Mama's sudden response, she got a little angry she had gone out on a limb only for it to be shot back at her until:

"It looks beautiful on you!" Angel Dog breathed, in awe.

"Definitely!" Sarah agreed. "Monoputa did _well_ for once."

Catherine nodded in agreement. "Dear, that dress was made for you."

Needless to say, by this point Cactus Girl was internally over the moon. She tried to hide her giddiness but couldn't help cracking a huge smile that made Steve's heart flutter and Gregory begin to drool.

Steve was so transfixed by Cactus Girl and Gregory was so wrapped up in his spying that neither of them heard the footsteps coming up behind them.

Before the two of them knew it, something cold and metallic was pressed up against the backs of their heads.

Steve yelped, which was thankfully drowned out by the girls laughing, and tensed up. Gregory simply sighed and said "What do you think you're doing? Are you going to shoot us?"

"Stop. Peeping. In. At. My. Seester!" As soon as the person behind them spoke, Steve knew it was Cactus Gunman. He holstered his guns and grabbed both of the peeping toms by the collars of their shirts, yanking them backwards. "Clock Master said he saw you two sneaking in here. I feared the worst; and it seems like I was right."

Steve leaned back to look at Gunman, his face pale. "I-I-I was brought here against my will!"

"Tch," Gunman clicked his tongue, tightening his grip on Steve's shirt. "A likely story."

"Figured you'd want to join us," Gregory snickered at Gunman, a smirk on his face. Steve winced. This old rat showed no fear. "I see how you're always sizing up the fairer sex."

"No!" Gunman smacked Gregory in the back of the head. "It's disrespectful! You two make me sick. If you want to see a woman without her clothes..." Gunman let go of their shirts so he could smooth his mustache. "...You have to earn it. Besides, this is creepy. You two stop right now and I won't have to hurt you." Gunman pulled out his guns again, twirling the one in his right hand around flashily.

"You'd _kill_ us over this? Really?" Gregory smirked and rose to his feet, folding his arms. Steve remained on the ground, shuddering at the thought of it.

"Not kill, just shoot you in the kneecap so it's harder to run from your would be murderers later down the line..." Gunman pointed his gun at Gregory's leg. "I must defend the honor of my seester, after all..."

"Y-yeah, Gregory, we've seen more than enough..." Steve shakily stood up. "Let's go before we get caught..."

"Oh no you don't!"

The three men whirled around to see Monoputa, bobbling around with his arms behind his back.

"I'm not about to let you guys get away with doing something so naughty, so I'm gonna give you a fate _worse_ than death!" Without another word, Monoputa blazed forward and tore the curtain clear off. "HEY GIRLS! YOU'VE GOT PEEPING TOMS!"

Steve and Gunman screamed and Gregory's eyes widened as he backed up, nearly tripping over a bench.

Cactus Girl shrieked, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "B-brother?! I expected better from _you!"_

"Th-this is all a misunderstanding! I came here to tell these two to st-"

"And STEVE?!" Angel Dog yelled, sinking lower in the water. "I can't believe this!"

"I wish I could say I didn't expect this from Gregory. Leave it to me; I'll take care of them..." Gregory Mama rose from the water, her tone menacing. Catherine shook her head at her, her face shadowed with bubbling rage.

"No." Catherine jumped out of the bath, not even bothering to cover herself up. "Let ME!"

Catherine ran over to one of the washing stations, pulled one of the shower heads clean off of it, and bolted towards the men, buck naked and with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Gunman shrieked before blazing out of the changing room and down the hallway.

Steve screamed and went after him, nearly tripping over his own feet. Gregory cursed his age as he took off down the hall himself.

The girls all looked at each other and burst into loud laughter.

"Serves them right!" Cactus Girl wrung out her wet hair, being careful not to splatter too much water on her new dress. "I can't _believe_ this..."

"I can..." Angel Dog sighed, leaning over the side of the bathtub. "Steve was a surprise, though."

"Hey, ladies..." They were so caught up in talking to each other that they didn't notice Monoputa was still there. Sarah yelped and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the Prompter. "You should finish up and get dressed soon. The boys need a turn, after all! I want all of you to be sparkling clean for what I have planned for later this evening~"

With that vague statement, Monoputa swivelled around and skipped out the door, humming the deceased Judgement Boy's theme song.

"Do you think it's a-" Sarah began, but Cactus Girl interrupted her.

"Let's not worry about that until the time comes! Let's go take our minds off of it. I don't know about you, but I really want to see Catherine tear those idiot boys a new one!" With that, Cactus Girl took off down the hallway.

"I can't help but agree…" Much to Sarah's surprise, Gregory Mama took off after Cactus Girl, smirking all the way.

_GHS_

The boys, now squeaky clean, filed into the hallway outside of the TV lounge. They were filled with anticipation and Steve was especially jittery. Poor Conductor was moaning about how the room was tense but no one paid him any mind.

"I-it's a motive, isn't it?!" Steve looked around, his eyes wide, dreading when Monoputa would show up. "I don't want to die!" He gripped his bruised head in his hands.

The girls waltzed into the hallway, Cactus Girl smirking at the three peeping toms' injuries.

"Seester, I can't believe you watched us get beaten up earlier…" Cactus Gunman sounded genuinely hurt. "I-I told you, I didn't look!"

Catherine narrowed her eyes at him. "No matter how much you say it, it won't be any more believable."

"You had no right to look upon my fine body! It's only right we got you back!" Gregory Mama was still angry at the men and she showed no sign of letting up.

"Mama, please..." Gregory took half a step back and widened his eye in surprise, the other swollen and firmly stuck shut.

Before Gregory Mama could respond, Monoputa popped up out of nowhere.

"Geez, you guys are like a bunch of teenagers!" Monoputa exclaimed, giggling like crazy. "I expected you guys to be just a _bit_ more mature. Oh well, that means your minds are easily molded!" Monoputa kneaded the air, his snickering intensifying. "Anyway, I'm gonna need you guys to form a single file line outside of the lounge door and go in one at a time. I called in a friend and he's gonna help me out with..." Monoputa spun around and threw his arms up. "YOUR NEXT MOOOOTIIIIIIIVE~!"

"Already?!" Steve gasped, his knees knocking.

"Haven't you already done enough?!" Judgement Boy Gold loomed over Monoputa, glaring down at him. "Judgement Boy just died, and you're going to make things _worse_ for us?!"

"Figured you'd be all for this, Glittering Gabriel," Monoputa flicked one of Gold's cages. "It'd root out more murderers, after all! People like _James._ If it weren't for him, Judgement Boy would still be alive and judgin'!"

"Why does it always come back to James?!" Gregory clutched his head.

"...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Judgement Boy Gold turned up his nose at Monoputa. "Let's get this over with." With that, the line slowly began to form, Judgement Boy Gold near the front.

Monoputa couldn't help smirking as he took in everyone's dread-filled faces. "Just look at this! Oh, your expressions are to _die_ for! Haha, get it?" No one reacted, all of them too distraught to answer their tormentor. He looked down at his feet and sighed. "Aww, you guys are no fun. That was a good joke!"

"Just get this over with!" Cactus Girl shouted, looking around her brother near the back of the line.

"Fine, fine... But one last thing!" Monoputa held up a finger. "I told you I got along a friend, right? Well, he's just as much your friend as he is mine!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sarah asked, tilting her head in confusion. This didn't add up to her. They were all here...

Monoputa chuckled and his chuckling quickly turned into loud, obnoxious laughter which struck frustration and confusion into everyone's hearts. "Alright, let's get this party started! Beer Master, you're with me!" Monoputa grabbed the sniggering Clock Master's arm and opened the door to the lounge.

"W-wait! What do you mean he's our friend?! You can't just tell us that and then leave!" Steve wailed, flailing his arms so Monoputa would notice and stay to answer his question.

"I think he can..." Mummy Papa muttered, his brow furrowed as he tried to size up Monoputa's capabilities.

"For someone with a machete in your head, you have some smarts!" Monoputa seemed genuinely shocked and then turned to Steve. "He's right though; yes I caaaan~" He sang, as he dragged Clock Master through the door.

Minutes passed. Sarah fidgeted uncomfortably looking around for some kind of distraction. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her mind racing. _Who is this friend? What exactly is the motive? Will someone die again? No, no! Think positive! No one else will die; I'll make sure of it!_

"M-maybe we should leave," Gunman stuttered, breaking the silence. "He won't notice if a few of us go..."

"Shush! He might hear you!" Angel Dog silenced him, looking anxious.

"I heard thaaat~" Monoputa waltzed through the door, looking smug. "I don't know what that was about, but I'm putting this out there: if you try to leave and get out of seeing the motive-"

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Clock Master burst through the door, nearly tripping over Monoputa. He was too ecstatic to care that said tiny dictator was angrily shaking his fist and yelling at him to shut up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M NOT A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING! I HAVE A SON! I HAVE A SON!" Clock Master skipped down the hall, away from the extremely confused group.

Monoputa sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "That was the opposite of what I was going for... Anyway, as I was saying, if you try to leave, the same punishment as entering the wrong changeroom applies." Mummy Papa slowly raised his hand. "For those who can't remember, it's instant death." He slowly lowered it again. "Alright! NEXT!"

Everyone filed in one by one and Sarah grew closer and closer to the front. The sooner her turn was, the tighter the knot in her stomach wound up. Everyone's individual reactions didn't help either.

When Judgement Boy Gold came out with a massive nosebleed and a look of perplexed sadness on his face. Catherine, who had her turn earlier, was quick to jump to his aid despite not looking so good herself and led him to the nurse's office. She offered assistance to the others who had seen their videos but Gregory Mama insisted she didn't need Catherine's aid, being more bitter than usual. Gregory, his brow knitted with confusion, just said he wanted time alone to think and slunk over to the lobby. Mummy Papa gladly accepted Catherine's offer, however, and requested some laughing 'shrooms. He seemed more distant than usual and Angel Dog needed to snap her fingers in front of his face before she could get a response for Catherine.

But Neko Zombie's response was one that really shocked Sarah. He came out looking horrified and without a word dropped to all fours, yowled loudly, and sprinted away before anyone could say a word. Such a reaction from a calm, usually unshakable figure sent Sarah's knees shaking. _Hardly anyone is taking this well. I hope I'll be okay._

Monoputa chuckled as he watched the stitched-up feline run away then turned to Sarah with a wink. "You're up, hot stuff."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the people behind her. None of them met her gaze, all with looks of dread on their faces. Not even Gunman so much as batted an eyelash at her, which was unusual. The only one who didn't seem bothered at all was Roulette Boy, who was rocking back and forth with his arms behind his back, smiling and humming to himself. Sarah swallowed and slowly ambled into the lounge, her heart pounding at a mile a minute. Monoputa pattered in after her, grinning all the way.

When she got into the lounge, she found it completely dark, apart from one source of light coming from a strange creature. It seemed to be a combination of a television and a skeletal fish, and it was looking at her with enormous, unblinking eyes that sent chills up Sarah's spine.

"Who... are you?" Sarah asked the creature, recoiling backwards.

"That's our old friend T.V. Fish!" Monoputa said happily, hands behind his back as he shifted his weight back and forth from his toes to his heels. "It has your next motive!"

"I've...never seen it before," Sarah breathed, transfixed by the oddity before her.

Monoputa chuckled. "Of course you have! You just don't remember! Now you'll show her the motive, right T.V. Fish?"

It said nothing, but it slowly turned towards her and swam forward with an enormous burst of speed, stopping short right in front of Sarah's face. Its pupils dilated and static began to take over its screenlike face as it looked Sarah in the eye.

Sarah's jaw dropped as the screen began displaying a foggy image... Sarah recognized the woman on the screen as her own mother.

"Oh, honey, a psychologist?" Sarah's mom's voice was distorted, like she was speaking through a crackly speaker. Sarah could barely make out what she was saying. "There's no jobs in that in_-zzt-_stry. Don't you want to do some-_zzt-_ing else?"

The image hiccuped and suddenly changed to her mother screaming at her father about something. Sarah could barely make it out, but she definitely heard her name yelled a few times.

The image turned to a fuzzy, blurry image of a boy who was shorter than Sarah. Sarah couldn't see his face at all and momentarily wondered who it was.

"Big sis, I think you _-zzzt- _go for it! If anyone can do it it's you!"

Sarah felt a stab in her heart when she realized that she had forgotten that she had a younger brother. _Damn, I can't even remember his face...but how does this thing know all this?_

The image fuzzed again and it cut to Sarah's point of view at a desk in what looked like a dorm room. She was reading a textbook and occasionally sighing. A voice behind her said: "Why don't you ever leave your room, Sarah?"

Sarah mumbled to herself: "_I'll show Mom. I'm going to graduate at the top of my class, and I'm going to get a job!"_

The image got completely unreadable after that, but Sarah could still hear voices. "Overworking yourself is so -_zzzt-_d for your health. If this keeps up, you'll-"

The static took over again and Sarah's voice was heard. "Yeah, Mom, I have almost a 4.0 average! I can-"

The screen jumped again, showing a strangely clear image of Sarah's mother and father sitting on the couch with some distance between them, grim looks on their faces.

"Where did she go...?" her father said, running a hand through his hair.

"She never would have gone missing if I didn't push her... this is all my fault..." Sarah's mother was blinking back tears, her voice heavy.

With that, the screen turned off and was replaced with T.V. Fish's eyes, huge and unblinking.

"Th-this...this..." Sarah couldn't form a sentence. So many lost memories... Her family, her aspirations; how could she have forgotten? Why couldn't she remember everything?!

"That's your reality, you silly!" Monoputa teased. "If you want to know more and go back, kill someone! It's simple! Your parents would be _so_ happy to see their little girl again, I know it!" Monoputa scrambled into Sarah's line of sight and beamed up at her.

"I..." Sarah covered her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears. "Th-that isn't fake?"

"Sarah, you insult me!" Monoputa pointed at T.V. Fish. "T.V. Fish here is just showing you your memories and that little bite of the reality waiting for you! I just asked it to do it. I had nothing to do with what it's showing you!"

"Th-then...it's real? All of that is...true?" Sarah was doing her best to comprehend it. But how could she? How could she process such information? It would be hard for the best of people to process, let alone her!

"Someone's catching on," Monoputa snarked. "Man, this disbelief routine is getting old... And I have to see it at least seven MORE times! Ah well, at least that despairing look on you guy's faces isn't the same. That thing is priceless!" He laughed, hands on his stomach.

Sarah just blinked at him expressionlessly. She wasn't really taking in what he said. _My parents, my brother... They miss me? They wonder where I am? I want to get back to them. I have to get back to them..._ She balled her hands into fists, determination creeping in.

"Well, let's bring in the next ray of sunshine, shall we?" Monoputa grinned as he walked over to the door, his hands swinging by his side. "And you can run along and plot your murder!"

Sarah placed one foot forward and squeezed her fists tighter. "No."

Monoputa stopped in his tracks and looked over at her. "No? But you want to get back to your family, right? They're waiting for you~" He sang.

Sarah was unfazed, her heart would not waver in the winds of his persuasion. "No. I _won't_ kill _anyone_. They may be waiting for me to come home, but I will not kill a _soul_ in this house to reach them. I won't play into your sick, twisted hands, Monoputa! I'll find my own way home and I'll find it the right way! And I'm taking everyone with me!"

The maniacal prompter delicately placed a hand on his chest. "So inspirational! How divine! But you are deluding yourself if you think anyone shares the same view as you. One way or another, they'll all run and hide and plot, just like Neko Zombie."

"Tch." She stubbornly refused to believe him and stomped over to the door. Gently pushing aside Monoputa with her foot, she gripped the handle and snarled at him. "I'll let myself out."

"So harsh," Monoputa put a hand on his heart. "You _wound_ me!"

Sarah slammed the door in his face and folded her arms tightly.

"Are you alright, senorita?" Gunman asked when he saw how she pale she was under her angry expression.

She let out a huge sigh to blow off some steam. "I'm fine, Gunman; thanks for asking."

But she wasn't fine. She was still shaken by the video but she knew if she was going to inspire confidence and hope in any of her friends, she'd need to hide that. She'd need to call on all her strength and willpower to keep going.

"Are you sure?" Gunman clarified, not convinced.

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah replied, still lost in thought a little, considering her next move. She glanced at the next person to enter the lounge and upon identifying him, she gave him a little confidence boost. He'd need it. "Good luck, Steve. I know you can take what's coming."

That just made Steve shake a little more but he gave her a grateful grin. "Thanks Sarah. You're a great friend." He leaned a little closer and whispered so low Sarah had to strain her ears to hear. "Can you check on me when I'm done? I-If I can't take it, I need someone to talk to. Please? I'd talk to Cactus Girl but..." His face went bright red and he looked at said cactus shyly.

Sarah nodded and opened her mouth to give verbal response when the door to the lounge burst open and Monoputa strutted through. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Who's next?" His eyes fell on Steve whose fists were bunched up in front of his face so his eyes only just peered over. "Oooh I am going to _enjoy_ this one! Get in there, you chicken. NOW!" Steve yelped and sprinted inside while Monoputa snickered. "He is way too much fun to tease. And what are you still doing here, Ms. Doorslammer?" Monoputa scowled at Sarah who scowled right back. "Go on! Scram!"

Sarah turned on her heel and left, heading to the staircase. She couldn't stand to be around him and his cruel ideas of "fun" anymore. Upon scaling the staircase, she looked around and focused her thoughts on helping the others. What she needed was a way to perk up everyone's spirits after seeing such a depressing motive, and there was only one person in the mood to discuss that. Sarah walked over to the bar and opened the slowly opened the door.

"Ah Sarah! My good friend!" Clock Master greeted her with opened arms and looked particularly bright, just as she remembered him. "What brings you by? Did you video give you amazing news too?"

Sarah opened and shut her mouth, then looked away. She certainly didn't find out something to boast about like he did.

"I should thank Monoputa for showing me that video," he continued without even looking at Sarah. "I thought I was going to spend eternity here, drinking my life away with not a thing to my name... But there was a little boy who called me 'daddy' in that video! A son! _My _son! I have something to live for now! I know I'll be reunited with him, and I'll go to him with no blood shed; like a good father!"

Sarah was completely taken aback. _I...I totally misjudged him! He's seen his son in that video and has the same drive as I do to get back to them. He even wants to do it the right way too!_

"That's how I feel about my family too. But the others aren't taking this as well as you and I," Sarah admitted, breaking the unfortunate news to the ecstatic man. "If anything they seem depressed and upset."

"_Whaaaaaaat?!"_ Clock Master was blown away. "They are?! This is terrible! Don't they realise they should be happy just to be alive? To live with their past achievements? That's the honorable thing to do right now."

"Well, I came to you in hopes that you could help me think of a way to cheer them up. Any ideas?" Sarah tilted her head questioningly and hoped for the best.

Clock Master placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm, cheer them up, hey?" He was silent for a bit and his eyes darted around the room in search of ideas. Suddenly, his face lit up like the sun and he looked at Sarah excitedly. "I know! We will have a party in this very bar! They may drown their sorrows in this liquor and we can cheer them up with bright conversation!"

Sarah frowned. "But I don't think getting smashed is going to help us get ou-"

"Don't you worry, little lady," Clock Master patronized, petting her head. "I'll tell the others at dinner. You don't need to worry about a thing. I need to start drawing up preparations. Good day!" He raced out of the bar and Sarah guessed he was heading for the stationary kit in his room.

_I guess he isn't going to change everything. Giving up drinking was probably too much to hope for,_ Sarah shrugged as she left the bar. The others were probably still going with receiving their motives, but she predicted Steve would be finished by now. _I should check up on him to see how he's doing._

Sarah headed to the first place she thought Steve would be, his room. When he wasn't there, Sarah sighed and began to search the hotel.

Luckily, Sarah found Steve in the third place she checked; the library. When he heard the door open he jumped and covered his face with the book he was reading, looking at Sarah with goggled eyes.

"Relax, it's just me! I'm not a murderer..." Sarah held up her hands, a sheepish smile on her lips. "I just wanted to check on you like you said."

Steve sighed and put his book down. "You seem like you're taking everything well. As usual." Steve leaned his elbows onto the table and rested his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks a bit. "I'm jealous."

Sarah took the seat across from him and gave him the least threatening smile she could. "Well, I was super pissed earlier, but I simmered down..." Sarah sighed in relief. "Monoputa's stooping to a new low, isn't he? Trying to use our feelings for our families and friends against us..."

"I had a group of friends... when I was... back outside..." Steve wasn't really sure how to describe the world outside of this cursed place. "We were close; we all knew each other since we were toddlers. That weird fish thing showed me a bunch of memories of us together from all sorts of points in time, but I can't even remember what their names were..." Steve sounded like he was about to cry as he hid his face behind his hands. He peeped out through his fingers at Sarah and added: "One's really sick and he's wondering where I am... God, I want to be there for him... even if I can't remember his name, when I saw my friends I felt so warm inside... and then..." Steve slammed a fist into the table, his eyes wet with tears. "I know I have to to kill someone to get back to them, but I... I can't! I don't want to betray everyone for myself _or _for my reality!"

Steve buried his face in his hands again and began to sob, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Sarah rose from her chair and did the only thing she could do.

She came up behind Steve and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I know it's tough, Steve, and I know I keep saying this, but I'm sure we can get out of here without killing anyone if we work hard..." Sarah told him, her voice soft. "Besides, everyone's going to forget all their troubles tonight. Clock Master's going to throw a party in the bar."

"A... party? Why?" Steve looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes red and puffy and his face streaked with snot. "Why are we celebrating getting our weaknesses thrown in our face?"

"We're not celebrating, Steve," Sarah shook her head, releasing him. "This is to remind everyone that not everyone here is a cold, heartless murderer. Remember..." Sarah swallowed as she recalled the first (and hopefully only) trial. "...the only murder we had was an accident. We're going to relax and forget about that stupid motive."

Steve wiped his eyes and turned in his chair to give Sarah an immensely forced grin. "I think we need that. I'll be there. There's safety in numbers, after all…"

"Glad to hear it," Sarah smiled at him. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Give me a few minutes with a book and I will be," Steve wiped at a half dried teardrop on the open book in front of him. "Always works."

"See you at the party!" After patting Steve on the shoulder, Sarah headed out the door, her chest swelling with joy.

_I'm really good at giving pep talks!_ she grinned as she strolled down the hall towards her room. _Maybe I can make it in psychology when I get out of here after all!_

_GHS_

_Later that night..._

Quite a few people chose not to come to the party. Chef refused to witness everyone getting drunk and vomiting up his cooking, Neko Zombie was still locked in his room, and, no matter how much he wanted to attend, Roulette Boy was much too young.

Angel Dog had started to say that she didn't want to go, but she was cut off mid-sentence by an extremely excited Devil Dog showing up. "Oh, that idiot isn't letting me miss _this!"_ Despite the fact the party wasn't starting for another hour, Devil Dog flew towards the bar, laughing like the maniac she was.

Sarah regretted even bringing the party up to her.

Luckily, Devil Dog seemed more interested in alcohol than hounding the other party guests. Gregory and Clock Master both proved to be pro drink mixers, the former surprising Sarah more than the latter. They stood behind the bar and were able to serve up any drink they were asked for.

Gunman had came to the party early and was laughing loudly about something with Clock Master. Clock Master didn't serve drinks for long; soon he was too drunk to even hold a shaker properly, leaving only Gregory to man the helm.

Cactus Girl claimed she only went to the party to make sure her brother could get back to his room safely, but she couldn't say no when Catherine asked if she wanted to have a drink or two with her.

Poor Conductor even lived up to his name on the drinking front, getting drunk only minutes after Clock Master. The effect of this may have been beneficial as he became surprisingly cheery as though he had lost all grip on the reality of their situation. Perhaps there had been some logic in Clock Master's idea. Almost immediately after Poor Conductor lost it, Mummy Papa had found a chatting buddy in him. Poor Conductor could rattle on and on and on about whatever he wanted, and Mummy Papa was willing to listen. Poor Conductor was surprisingly eloquent when he was drunk.

Steve had taken just a few sips of tequila before passing out at the bar. Sarah wasn't sure if that was from lack of sleep or if his alcohol tolerance was really that low…

Gregory Mama had left the party in a huff when Clock Master tried to drunkenly flirt with her, but instantly changed his mind when he got close to her, much to Gregory's relief.

Judgement Boy Gold had swooped into the party with his bottom weights off and a giant glimmering grin. Shortly after announcing that he wanted to drown his sorrows, he wound up spilling a glass of champagne all over himself.

Biting a curse in two, Gold gave the glass to Gregory and huffed. "These hands will be the death of me…"

"Can you even get drunk?" Sarah asked from her spot not far from him, at a table near the door.

"I hope so!" Judgement Boy Gold wiped some of the trickling champagne off of himself, frowning intensely. "I can't pick up a glass, though."

"Oooh, do you need some help?" Without waiting for an answer, Catherine stood up from her spot across from Cactus Girl and rushed to Gold's side. "I'll _definitely_ help you out. I can only _imagine_ how you must be feeling right now…" Catherine sidled up closer to him, placing a hand on his arm sympathetically.

"How kind of you!" Judgement Boy Gold beamed and Catherine's heart skipped a beat.

She whirled to face Gregory and demanded another glass of champagne, a straw, and a stepstool. Once she had what she needed, she held the glass up to Gold, smiling ear to ear.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. She couldn't believe a person like Catherine existed, and yet here she was with Judgement Boy Gold drinking from a glass in her hands.

Sarah heard someone sit across from her and turned to see that it was Cactus Girl, a bottle in each hand.

"Since Catherine's… busy…" Cactus Girl cast Catherine a vaguely disgusted look. "I thought we could drink together. Be careful, though, this stuff is pretty strong."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sarah laughed and called out: "Hey, Gregory! Can we get some more glasses over here?"

_GHS_

Cactus Girl wasn't kidding about that stuff being strong. Sarah could only remember bits and bites of the past few hours. She remembered Mummy Papa mentioning he also had a son to Clock Master, she remembered Gold falling off the ceiling and nearly crushing Mummy Papa, she remembered heaving over a toilet with Cactus Girl's hand on her back, she remembered Cactus Girl calling her a lightweight, she remembered Gregory and Devil Dog having a drinking contest and almost knocking over a row of glasses…

Her blurry night came to an end when Catherine gave her some water and medicine to help her sober up.

"The nurse's office has EVERYTHING!" Catherine had gushed once Sarah's head had finally mostly de-clouded. "I'm going to head there now and do some inventory. I'm sure there are going to be _lots_ of upset stomachs and aching heads tomorrow~" She giggled. "Don't worry, you'll all be in good hands!" With that, Catherine skipped out the door.

"I'm just gonna shleep here…" Judgement Boy Gold mumbled from his spot on the floor. "Don't mind me…"

Gold wasn't the only one 'shleeping.' Steve was still snoring over at the counter, Poor Conductor and Mummy Papa had each eventually fallen off their chairs and slept where they landed, Clock Master was lying on the bar counter, and Gunman was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room, cradling a bottle of tequila.

Everyone else had been walked back to their rooms by Cactus Girl, who was surprisingly good at holding her liquor. Sarah had jokingly asked why she wasn't carrying Steve back to his room and Cactus Girl did an excellent impression of Hell's Chef's angry noise in response.

Sarah was thinking she was going to head back to her room as well; she was ridiculously sleepy and she still had a bit of a buzz, after all, but the sound of sobbing stopped her in her tracks.

She knew those sobs anywhere. She approached the culprit and knelt down next to him. "Judgement Boy Gold? Are you okay…?"

"Saraaaaaaah…" Judgement Boy Gold struggled to lie on his side so he could look at her. When he finally succeeded, Sarah could plainly see the tear tracks marring his shiny face. "Why am I sad? I thought drinking was supposed to make you happy. That's what Clock Master said."

"Everyone reacts differently to alcohol…" Sarah blinked at him. "I figured you'd know that…"

"Pssssssssh, I'm far too busy to partake in this kind of thing on a daily basis," Judgement Boy Gold waved Sarah off. "...but this didn't help at all." His brows furrowed and he looked away from Sarah, biting his lip. "...Don't tell the others, but Death… Death showed up in my room last night."

"Death?" Sarah's blood ran cold. "Why? What did he want?"

"He said… Judgement Boy's soul keeps going on about how surprised and happy he was that I defended him to the very end…" Gold placed a shaky hand on the dent Judgement Boy had left on his chassis. "Judgement Boy was hoping I would survive… I will. I won't give up easy… nothing will stand between me and… survival…" Judgement Boy Gold yawned hugely and laid back down on his stomach, closing his eyes. He was so tired...

"Wait… you're not going to murder anyone to get out of here, are you?" Sarah couldn't help but be concerned by Judgement Boy Gold's last comment.

The only response she got was soft snoring.

Sighing, Sarah figured it was the alcohol and exhaustion clouding her system… and maybe Gold's too. Judgement Boy Gold had gone on about how Judgement Boys weren't meant to take fate into their own hands, after all. He'd be back to his usual ideals once he cheered up.

Sarah was too tired to think about what could or couldn't be. She definitely wasn't going to make it back to her room… she curled up in a corner and found that the carpet was surprisingly soft. Before she knew it, she too was drifting off to dreamland…

_GHS_

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**_

_A scream!? Right outside!?_

Sarah woke with a start, her heart pounding a mile a minute and her ears ringing. She looked around the room at the newly awakened partygoers, each one with a look of dread on their faces.

The only one who didn't wake up was Clock Master, who was sleeping deeply as a dead man.

Before Sarah even got the chance to suggest investigating the scream, the door to the bar swung open, revealing a pale Catherine.

"C-come outside! Right now! All of you!"

"Do you have to be so loud…?" Mummy Papa cradled his head. "Ow…"

"Is it a…?" Sarah looked into Catherine's eyes and she looked downcast for a moment before nodding.

Gunman shrieked and pulled a nearby trash bin over to him, vomiting in it. All of this was too much to bare…

"I'll come with you…" Sarah glanced at her hungover companions. "I don't think any of them are up for it right now… wait…" Sarah looked around at the others, her brow furrowing. "Where's…?"

Catherine walked over to Sarah and held her arm, leading her out into the hallway.

What Sarah saw made her heart drop into her stomach and her hands tremble.

Judgement Boy Gold was lying facedown on the hallway floor… with an enormous knife stuck between his body and his decapitated head.


	11. The Hangover Brigade

Even though Sarah should have been prepared for this, the horrific sight before her still made her scream. Gold. Judgement Boy Gold. One of the people with the biggest drive to keep living was lying on the floor, decapitated.

Sarah didn't want to believe it. As much as Catherine and her eyes were telling her this was true, her determined drive for everyone to survive was pushing her mind into denial. _No. __**No.**__ This party's whole purpose was to bind everyone together. This is impossible!_

"Gold…" Sarah clutched her forearms with her trembling hands. "Who...who did this?"

"Someone must have done it during the night," Catherine sighed grimly. "I had hoped there wouldn't be any more work of this kind for me..."

Pitter-pattering footsteps made them look up from the shining corpse. It was Roulette Boy, skipping down the hall towards them confidently with his eyes shut, totally oblivious to the tragedy just metres away.

"Wakey-wakey you fat sleepyheads!" he sang, growing ever closer to them. "Why'd a bunch of you dummies sleep out here anyway? I waited for all of you until past bedtime! Why'd only some of you-" He finally opened his eyes and stopped just short of Gold's body. "Huh?"

Catherine and Sarah exchanged a glance. _I know Roulette Boy is just a kid, but could it be possible that he…? No. He couldn't, could he?_

Before Sarah could continue her train of thought, Monoputa's voice blared throughout the hotel. "Attention all bastards! Attention all bastards! Hehehe… A body has been discovered! After a brief time for your ameteur investigation, we'll hold another house trial! Best of luuuuuck~!"

"A-again?" Roulette Boy looked dumbstruck; not a hint of remorse on his face. "What jerk did this to that stupid crybaby?! James was enough!" Roulette Boy stomped a foot. "I can't believe I have to go through another one of those boring trials!"

Sarah sighed, not even sure how to console a child with such a harsh worldview. "We'd better wake the others."

Monoputa popped out of nowhere, his arms folded in impatience. "I'll say! I prepared all these new Monoputa files and you're all going to use them!" He flung a copy at each person present and they all barely caught it.

"I'm so glad Glittering Gabriel is dead~!" Monoputa leapt in the air and rushed over to the corpse. "He was sooooo annoying last trial! He made things go sooooo slow with his stupid 'support' for the murderer!" Monoputa flopped on his stomach in Gold's blood and rolled side to side, coating himself in oily scarlet. "Hehehe, hopefully next trial will go niiiice and smooth!"

Monoputa brushed up against the knife in his fit of rolling and went "Oh!"

Jumping to his feet, Monoputa leaned his back against the knife and grinned at Sarah. "Looks like you guys have a lot of evidence to gather. Be careful around this thing, though. It's sharp." Monoputa looked at the bar door and made a little "hmm" noise. "Guess I better go wake up The Hangover Brigade. Nothing like Monoputa to brighten your morning, huh?" Winking his red eye, Monoputa skipped into the bar, leaving bloody footprints behind him.

"I can't believe he messed with the crime scene like that…" Catherine bent down to examine the blood, squinting at it. "Hmm… something's…"

"What?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side.

"...I'll take a closer look later." Straightening up, Catherine gave Sarah a thin smile. "This… wasn't an accident. That much is obvious. I think we need to gather everyone else up."

"No, you don't gotta!" Roulette Boy's voice rang out.

Sarah and Catherine whirled to see that Roulette Boy was standing on Gold's head, his hands on the knife handle.

"Get off of there!" Sarah scolded, her face reddening.

"What are you doing?! That's dangerous!" Catherine gasped, rushed over to Roulette Boy, and lifted him off of Gold's head.

"Noooo, I found good evidence!" Roulette Boy whined, still gripping the knife handle. "This is Hell's Chef's knife! I saw him carrying it around before!"

"He's...He's right!" Sarah was surprised the child recognized the knife before she did. She shook her head to clear it. "But even though that was a good discovery, it's terrible to just step on corpse, Roulette Boy!"

He just blew a raspberry at her and Catherine pulled the knife from his tiny grasp and placed him back on the floor. She held it up to her face and squinted to examine the blade.

"I'll need to look at this more closely later, too…" She muttered before putting the knife back in it's place.

"Ahem." Sarah turned her head to the doorway of the bar to see Monoputa smugly leaning on the frame. "If you ladies are done babysitting, we can finally get to the juicy stuff! I present to you, the Hangover Brigade!" He gestured with a flourish to the space behind him but no one moved a muscle. Monoputa's eye twitched in rage and he spun around. "EVERYONE GET YOUR DRUNKEN BUTTS OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" Everyone within the bar trudged into the hallway, muttering about the light and one illness or another. Some of the people who had left the party to sleep in their own beds came trudging out of their rooms as well. Monoputa's loud voice carried an awful long way. "Muuuuch better… Now catch this, you drunkards!"

Monoputa cruelly frisbeed the Monoputa Files to each individual who attempted feebly to catch it. Cactus Gunman got smacked right on the head and Clock Master was the only one who didn't lift a finger.

"What're these for?" Mummy Papa yawned.

_God, Mummy Papa was looking more pale than usual_. "Uhh, Gold is…" Sarah scratched her cheek.

"Is what?" Steve asked, rubbing one of his eyes.

"He's dead, you dummies! Look! Look!" Roulette Boy pointed to Judgement Boy Gold's corpse and then walked over to Hell's Chef's knife. "And this is evidence_ I_ found!"

Steve and Gunman screeched and covered their eyes when they saw the blood all over the floor. Sarah wouldn't be surprised if they curled up into the fetal position right there and then. The others gasped, horrified and in disbelief, Poor Conductor shooting an accusing look at Clock Master. But Devil Dog, who had only just fluttered down the hall with Gregory behind her, snorted with laughter.

"Oh that's _rich!"_ She snickered, putting her free hand over her mouth. "Great idea, Clock Master!"

Monoputa looked elated at Devil Dog's arrival and tossed her a Monoputa File more kindly than he did the others. _Is he treating her decently because they're both wicked? What kind of bonding is that?_ Sarah got a little more frustrated and pursed her lips.

"I...I didn't know!" Clock Master whined after a short while. He pressed both his hands to his temples. "This isn't what I intended! If I knew there would have been a murder, I would have never-"

"Suuuure you wouldn't!" Monoputa winked at him. "Well, while you suckers sort out the investigation, I'll go hand out the rest of the files and wake up the jerks who didn't hear me." He snickered to himself. "I'll bring ya the evidence bags when I'm all done! I'll bring something for you too, Cathy. Oh, and once our lovely house trial is complete, I can _finally_ fix that hole the crybaby made in my fence with his very own gold plating, just like I promised!"

With those words, Monoputa disappeared, leaving Sarah's mouth agape. _He was...serious about that?! I shouldn't have expected any less from someone like him. This is all his fault, after all!_

"Monoputa will never cease to shock me with his cruelty… que cabrón!" Cactus Girl scowled, her fists bunching up. Sarah frowned, unsure of exactly when she arrived and blamed it on the alcohol still lingering in her system. "But we cannot let Gold's death confuse us. If we lose this trial, he died in vain. How do we start?"

"We need someone to guard the body again," Sarah commanded, taking the lead and aiding her hungover friends. "We can get the same people so let's get Angel…" She frowned. _How exactly am I going to get her back? Is there...some sort of trigger like a sneeze?_

"Hehe, you want Miss Goody Two-Shoes? Sorry, sister, but I'm here to stay!" Devil Dog rang out a cry of bewildering laugher causing the more disoriented people to groan in complaint. Then in a huge poof of yellow smoke, Angel Dog was in Devil Dog's place. "Oh goodness…" She smiled at everyone uncomfortably and then picked up her spirits. "I won't let her hold me back when I have a job to do! Don't you worry, Gold's body is in safe hands!" She did a little twirl and winked. "Who's going to get Hell's Chef?"

"What's all this about?!" Gregory Mama shouted irritably down the hall as he approached, waving the Monoputa File in her hand.

Gregory jumped and quickly exclaimed "I-I'm going to get Hell's Chef!" He sprinted away at the fast pace no old man should be able to attain. "Start without meee!"

"I-I'll get Neko Zombie!" Steve stuttered before racing off after Gregory. Gregory Mama gave him the creeps too and her rage made her especially terrifying.

"Another corpse!?" Gregory Mama's own question was answered once Judgement Boy Gold was in her sights. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well, it did!" Poor Conductor wiped a tear. "Monoputa got the best of us… I should have known this would happen!"

Everyone present began chattering amongst themselves and Sarah could tell that fingers were being pointed.

"QUIET!" Catherine exclaimed so loudly that everyone's ears rung.

"Oww…" Gunman moaned, clutching his head.

"We need to get organized," Catherine planted her hands on her hips and leaned towards Sarah. "Sarah, help me out. Can you get everyone ready for the investigation while I go grab more hangover medicine?"

"I sure can!" Sarah nodded vigorously. "I promise, Catherine, we'll figure out who did this to Gold!"

"Once our headaches are gone, anyway…" Judging by his voice, Mummy Papa was clearly in pain. "Do you have to shout, Sarah?"

"Sorry…" Sarah blushed a bit. _Damn it… how am I gonna organize everyone when they're like THIS? Gunman looks like he's gonna puke again..._

"Don't you worry, I'll be back in no time," With that reassurance, Catherine headed towards the nurse's office.

Sarah would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little reassured by Catherine's words. It was nice to have _someone_ helping her out. She sucked up a deep breath and began to plot out groups in her mind.

"Alright," Sarah began, careful to keep her voice at a pleasing volume. "Like with the guarding, we should have the same groups investigate together so-"

"Are you as dumb as Gunman?" Roulette Boy asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity. Gunman glared at the boy before hastily putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. "Judgement Boy is _dead!_ I have _nobody!" _

Sarah's frustration intensified and she clenched her fists hard. _How am I supposed to help if you keep interrupting me? Ugh... I'm getting tired of this kid insulting my friends. But I need to put up with it. We need to work together._

"I understand that, Roulette Boy..." she continued, trying to keep her cool. "So you can go with Clock Master and Poor Conductor."

"Aww, those old farts?" The sadistic child groaned. "Fine. But I bet I'm gonna find heaps more evidence than them!"

"Ohhh!" Poor Conductor looked deeply offended. "H-how- How could you?!"

"Kids will be kids…" Clock Master snickered. "Find all the evidence you can, Roulette Boy! This old fart will have to work hard to keep up with you!"

Sarah shook her head and, despite the situation, couldn't help smiling a little. "You three can check around the bar and look for more clues. I'll take Gunman-"

No sooner had she spoken those words, Cactus Gunman really did throw up and everyone back pedalled away.

"UGH," Gregory Mama covered her mouth and looked away in disgust.

He groaned and rolled onto his back. When his sister approached he raised a hand to stop her. "I am okay...I am… a tough hombre…"

"-and we can oversee everything…" Sarah continued, casting Gunman a cautious glance. "Cactus Girl, can you please go with Steve and see if Neko Zombie knows anything?"

Cactus Girl nodded with determination after trying to fuss over her brother. "Si, you can count on me to do anything to solve this case."

"Gregory Mama and Mummy Papa? Can you check on Gregory and look for evidence in the kitchen? Since this is Chef's knife… he's our top suspect..."

"Hmph, fine," Gregory Mama crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's really no problem," Mummy Papa insisted. "But I would like Catherine to come back with medicine before we begin."

"Say no more, dear!" Catherine charged down the hall with a spoon and a bottle of medicine in one hand. She spotted Gunman on the floor with his puddle of vomit. "Oh my, well, I'll take care of you in no time, sweetheart. Open wide~"

Sarah sighed a bit and settled down as she waited for Gunman to feel better. He'd be no use helping with the case in this condition, after all.

As Cactus Girl passed by her on her way to Neko Zombie's room, she paused to lean over and whisper: "Take care of my brother. I can tell just by looking that this is too much for him."

"You can count on me," Sarah whispered back, forcing a smile. "We'll make _sure_ this case is solved."

"After what you two did last time, I don't doubt it," Cactus Girl gave Sarah a little wave and said "Buena suerte." before heading off.

Sarah knew she would need all the luck she could get. Casting Gold's dead body a look, she felt her heart grow heavy. He had wanted so badly to live through this, but right when he found his drive, his life was taken from him.

A soft bell ringing floated through the hall and Death was suddenly looming over Gold's body.

"Hoo boy, Judgement Boy ain't gonna be happy about this one…" Death shook his head as he raised his scythe.

Sarah summoned up all the courage she had within her and approached the reaper as he pulled Gold's soul from his broken body.

"This one's restless!" Death chuckled as he bottled up Gold's soul. "He doesn't even know who killed him!"

"Gold!" Sarah exclaimed at the soul jar. "I promise; I'm going to figure out who did this to you! I'm-I'm going to do everything I can! Everyone will! I'll make sure of it!"

"Do you have to be so loud about it...?" Mummy Papa groaned from his spot on the ground near Catherine.

Death stared at the soul jar and then fixed his empty eyes on Sarah. "...Ah, I dunno if Monoputa would like me sayin' this, but Gold believes in ya."

Despite her really wanting them not to, Sarah's eyes filled up with tears. "Th-thank you!"

"Good luck with the case there, buddy!" Death gave Sarah a two fingered salute with his free hand. "I've got a family reunion to officiate!" With that, Death took off.

Filled with a new drive, Sarah grinned at the downed Gunman.

"Get better soon," She slammed a fist into an open palm. "We've got a lot of work to do!"

_GHS_

Gregory sighed in relief as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, a spring in his step. He smiled to himself, proud of the speedy getaway and relaxed his shoulders.

"That was a close one," Gregory spoke his thoughts aloud. With no one down here to hear him, he slipped into that old habit. "Mama sure looked like she was going to throw a fit."

He rounded the corner and entered the dark, chilling lobby. A flood of misery and despair washed over the old rat as he remembered what transpired here. It seemed like James' death was worlds away from him now, yet it had only happened recently. His mind wandered to what would have happened if he and his troublemaking grandson had never come here. _It wouldn't have been any better,_ he told himself. _A life serving Mama is worse than death_…_. but at least James would have been able to grow up._

Gregory clenched his fists as he dragged his feet to the dining room door. "Why did _Mama_ have to come to this wretched situation with me? I can never be free of her and her yelling and her cane...If things go my way I won't have to deal with that anymore..."

Snapping his mind to focus, he yanked the door open with his weary arms, tired from mixing drinks all night. Inside was the dining room, as empty as he had last seen it when Hell's Chef cleaned up dinner.

"Hmm, you'd think he would have made breakfast for us." Gregory snorted, "Not that I'm that hungry." He paced over to the door in the kitchen, still taking in the view. "But... it is nice to have people do things for you anyway."

He chuckled darkly and gripped the metal door handle in his wrinkled hand. It was icy in his grip and he frowned. _Did Chef leave the fridge open? That isn't very professional of him._ Shrugging it off, Gregory eased open the door and stepped into the kitchen. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold breeze penetrated his fur.

Gregory's eyes finally rested on the oddity in the room. "Wha- _huh?!_ Hell's Chef!"

Before him was the intimidating candle with his back to him - but his wick was blown out. As Gregory circled Hell's Chef, he realized that along with his flame being out, his eyes had lost their red spark and had faded to black. Gregory's mind felt a flare of recognition, as though he had seen this before. Remembering the book Monoputa had given them all, he knew he hit the mark and chuckled darkly.

"My friend, whoever did this to you is a _terrible _ person," Gregory continued talking out loud as he rifled through the drawers in Hell's Chef's kitchen. "Exploiting your weakness… My, my. Ah!"

He finally located a red box of matches and proceeded to try to light one. He watched the fire flare to life only to die almost instantly. After another exclamation of surprise, he tried a second time, only to have the same result. Gregory looked around for some hint for this phenomenon and his eyes fell on a window above the sink, next to the locked door to the garden. It was slightly ajar and a cold breeze bellowed through. Gregory blamed his inability to feel it on his old body and long jacket as he shut the window.

It was at that moment that Gregory Mama and Mummy Papa entered the room, also exclaiming in shock. Mummy Papa's eyes were blank and thoughtful as he comprehended the scene before him while Gregory Mama's turned straight to her no-good son.

"Gregoryyyyy! What did you do to this man?!" Her hair was beginning to stand up like it always did when she got furious. "You shouldn't be playing games with this candle! He clearly killed Judgement Boy Gold! Now we're stuck in this situation and all you're doing is goofing off!"

"M-Mama, no!" Gregory stammered, fumbling for the matches. He shakily pulled one out and lit it, his frail hand quivering as he held up the match. "L-look! See? I'm helping, Mama! I swear! I'm sending him back to Angel Dog!"

He stretched up on his toes and rekindled Hell's Chef's wick before shaking the match until its flame died. Hell's Chef's eyes slowly regained their red glow, as did his flame and he looked around. Almost as if a sugar rush hit, Hell's Chef sprinted to every corner of the kitchen to check on his cooking supplies and ingredients. Mummy Papa watched, a little puzzled.

"Is...everything there, Hell's Chef?" He tilted his head and touched his hand to his chin.

When he finally returned to his starting point, his shoulders slumped and his eyes darted to every corner of the kitchen. "Almost...WHO-"

"Ehehehe!" Gregory giggled, oblivious to the raging he just interrupted. "Hell's Chef, care to tell us all what is in your pants?" He had spotted something in there sticking out and not moving in time with his footsteps.

Hell's Chef made and irritated and slightly embarrassed grunt as he moved his apron and pulled forward the waistband of his pants.

"Oh!" Mummy Papa covered his eyes. "Can you perhaps do that elsewhere?"

"Ugh! Horrible!" Gregory Mama turned her head and shielded her eyes. "And Gregory, what are you looking at?!" She added furiously, sneaking a look around her hand to peer at her son whose gaze was still focused on Hell's Chef.

Gregory seemed to be shocked out of some sort of state. "I- er- Oh! I was-"

"Feh, don't bother turning your head," Hell's Chef muttered as he let go of his pants' elastic and it snapped back to place. In his hand was a Monoputa File. "Monoputa's idea of a joke…"

Gregory Mama and Mummy Papa stopped hiding their faces and the latter sighed with relief. Hell's Chef wordlessly opened the Monoputa File and studied it's contents. Within seconds, his eyes grew three times their normal size.

"That's my…" Hell's Chef sprinted out of the room, his hand tightly clinging to the file. Mummy Papa seemed a little stunned by the sudden activity and Gregory Mama scowled.

"Hmph, so he finally realized he's been caught." She turned to her son and put her hands on her hips in a commanding fashion. "Gregory! You were supposed to bring him to Angel Dog! Follow him!"

Gregory repeatedly pressed his two pointer fingers together nervously. "But M-Mama-"

"GREGORY!"

"Y-yes Mama! Of course I'll go!" Gregory took off out of the kitchen in the direction of Hell's Chef. "If only to get away from you, you old hag." he muttered.

The things he did for Mama...

_GHS_

Steve stood with his knees trembling outside of Neko Zombie's door. He lifted his fist and knock on the door, but he couldn't manage to put any force behind it. Steve reached for the door handle and was surprised to find that it gave way.

_Just stride in there, Steve… and tell him about what happened… he won't hurt you…_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Steve shoved the door open and strolled into the room before he had a chance to change his mind, slamming the door behind him.

Neko Zombie let out the most unholy meow Steve had ever heard. Steve nearly wet himself and cracked one eye open to see that Neko Zombie was on all fours with his back arched and his face twisted into a scowl.

Letting out a hiss, Neko Zombie slowly approached Steve. "What are you doing here?! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry… I just… I… there was a… murder…!" Steve floundered for the right words as he walked backwards, his back thudding against the door. He slid to the floor and shielded his face from the angry cat. "Please don't hurt me!"

"A... murder…?" Neko Zombie's tone softened. Steve peeped through his fingers at Neko Zombie and was pleased to see that the cat's fur was no longer standing on end.

"I'm so sorry to bother you!" Steve was tearing up now. "I-I know your reality video was rough, mine was too, and I wanted to hide too, not that hiding is a bad thing, I just had to ask if you wanted to help with the investigation or if you knew anything or if you wanted to-MMPH!"

Neko Zombie darted over to Steve and slammed a paw over his mouth. "Slow down. Start from the beginning. Who's dead? What...exactly happened?" Neko Zombie uncovered Steve's mouth and saw that the human boy had gone completely pale.

"J-J-Judgement Boy Gold…" Steve spluttered, his hands shaking as he recalled Gold's broken body. "Someone cut off his head! There's so much blood…" Hugging himself, Steve looked away from Neko Zombie.

"Huh… well, that explains why Monoputa threw something in here earlier," Neko Zombie drew his knees up to his chest, resting a cheek on them. "I... think I'll sit this one out."

"B-but you _have_ to go to the trial! If you don't…" Steve trembled at the very thought of it.

Neko Zombie stared straight at him with his vibrant eyes. "And why should I keep fighting to get out of here? I don't know what you saw in your video, but what I saw was…" Neko Zombie paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "..._horrifying._ It almost makes me want to take a page out of Mummy Papa's book."

"S-suicide? D-don't…" Steve wasn't sure how to console Neko Zombie. Whenever he was faced with someone going through a crisis, he always got tongue-tied.

"I won't… only because I know what Monoputa would do. He'd say it was a murder. You'd all blame each other and you'd never figure out the truth behind it. All of you would die and none of you would get to go free, and it would all be my fault…" Neko Zombie shut his stitched-up eyes and sighed. "Only a heartless, despicable person would kill themselves knowing they'd take so many innocent lives with them."

Steve's heart swelled with pity for Neko Zombie. If Steve was in Neko Zombie's position, he'd probably be crying so hard he wouldn't be able to function, yet Neko Zombie wasn't even shedding a single tear.

"I… I hope you don't think this is nosy, but…" Steve wrung his hands. "...what was in your video…?"

Neko Zombie yowled as if Steve had stepped on his tail and jumped backwards, his back arched again.

"No, no, no, you don't have to tell me! I'm sorry!" Steve fumbled to find the right words, the color draining from his face yet again.

Sighing, Neko Zombie flopped to the floor, coiling his tail around himself. "I'm just… jumpy. There's no use in keeping this a secret… basically, I don't have a home to go back to in my reality. Someone… I don't know who… they killed my family. My owners. Apparently, I was always a cat, and a well-loved one, at that… but it was too good to last. The person who killed my family is the one who stitched me up, too… but the image on TV Fish was too distorted to make out who they were. I don't know who it was, but I do know this for sure; if I went back into reality, I'd just be a regular cat again… and I'd probably still have my disfigurements. I wouldn't be able to speak or walk on two legs, I wouldn't live long, and I'd be stuck on the streets. No one would take in a cat that looks like this."

"I would!" Steve said before he could stop himself. "Sorry, is that weird? It feels weird…" Steve looked away from Neko Zombie again.

"Thanks, I suppose, but… Monoputa never said _how_ we're going back to reality. We could all end up in different parts of the world. We might not even belong to the same plane of existence or the same period of time. And who says we'd remember all this, anyway? Even if we wound up in the same place, you'd just forget about me. Besides, I'm sure a mystery will come up that we can't solve. Only one person would go back to reality, and the rest of us would just get executed."

"I… I… I hope you're wrong," Steve choked out despite the heaviness in his heart. "Everyone is so sure that we can get out of here together if we work hard. I can tell; there's something all of us are missing. If we can solve the mystery behind this place… and find the person who's causing all of this… maybe they'll have no choice but to let us go…"

"You're just like Sarah," Neko Zombie commented. "...even if you're not as brave as her, you're optimistic in the face of fear. There's no hope for me, Steve. But don't worry. I won't kill myself; I'll put myself in the hands of fate. But you… I hope you can get out. You and Sarah. Both of you aren't swayed by Monoputa's mind games. I take it Sarah will stop at nothing to solve this case?"

"Sure seems that way!" Steve nodded, donning what he hoped was a warm smile. "She's going to do a sweep of the investigation once Gunman feels better. He got sick from all the drinking he did. But… I actually came to ask you if-"

Steve was interrupted by a loud_ THUMP_ on the door behind him.

"AHH!" Steve exclaimed, clumsily scooting out of the way. The door swung open and whacked him in the face, revealing a very frazzled looking Cactus Girl.

"Steve? Where's Steve?" Cactus Girl looked at Neko Zombie accusingly. "What did you do to Steve?!"

Neko Zombie moved his gaze away from her and muttered: "You just hit him with the door…"

"Oh, dios mio…" Cactus Girl scattered into the room, shutting the door behind her. Steve smiled sheepishly at her, blood seeping out of his nose and onto his upper lip.

"Hey, Cactus Girl…" Before she could even apologize, Steve held up a hand. "Don't worry about me. I was just about to ask Neko Zombie if he heard anything last night."

"Actually…" Neko Zombie adjusted himself so he was in a sitting position, tapping his tail on the cold hard ground. "...I did hear something."

"Really?" Steve looked at Neko Zombie with shining, interested eyes.

Cactus Girl bit her lip and untied her bandana, shoving it in Steve's face. "Close your nose with this," she commanded.

Blushing a bit under his freckles, Steve took the bandana from her and did as she asked.

"I don't know how much help this will be…" Neko Zombie folded his arms. "...but lots of people passed my room last night. My ears may be sewn shut, but they still work very well. Pretty much all of them had a stumbly, drunken gait, and they were always accompanied by someone else."

"Ah, that was me…" Cactus Girl snickered a bit, shaking her head. "Turns out no one could hold their liquor, so I had to take most of the people at the party back to their rooms. The ones that could still stand, anyway. Once I got the people who weren't asleep on the floor back where they belonged, I went to bed too…"

"Yes, and it was quiet for a while…" Neko Zombie's forehead creased as he thought. "...but after that I heard something strange. I heard footsteps. Someone came from the direction of the stairs and went to the kitchen… then they headed back, but they sounded like they were dragging something behind them…"

"Why didn't you investigate the noise?!" Cactus Girl couldn't help getting miffed. Neko Zombie just gave her a flat look.

"I was dealing with disturbing news…. If I couldn't bring myself to sit up, I wasn't going to look."

"Oh…" Cactus Girl wasn't sure what to say to that and simply looked at her knees.

"That's all the evidence I can offer you," Neko Zombie stifled a yawn.

"That's great evidence, though!" Steve's eyes were sparkling even more. "Can you repeat it for everyone in the house trial?"

"If it seems like it will help you solve the case…" Neko Zombie stretched, not even bothering to stifle his next yawn. "Steve… I think I'll finally be able to get some sleep now that I vented. Thank you. Good luck."

"I think that's our cue to leave," Cactus Girl stood up and dusted off her skirt, holding onto Steve's arm.

Steve waved the hand with the bloodstained neckerchief in it before being led out the door by Cactus Girl.

Neko Zombie shuffled towards his creaky bed and curled up into a little ball on it.

"I hope nothing bad happens to him…" he murmured quietly to himself before closing his eyes.

_GHS_

_"GRAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

Hell's Chef was tearing through the hotel like an angry tiger, knocking over anything that got in his way. Tables, chairs, and Steve all flew into the wall as Chef blazed by them.

"WAIT!" Gregory yelled as he did his best to keep up with the infuriated chef.

Hell's Chef seemed to be up the stairs in the blink of an eye and Gregory huffed and puffed as he struggled up the steps.

"I'm glad he's not… mad at _me_…" Gregory wheezed. "I don't want… _two _black eyes…"

Chef skidded to a stop once he reached Judgement Boy Gold's dead body, his chest heaving and his eyes manic.

Everyone looked at him in stunned shock, except for Angel Dog, who instantly said: "Chef, what's-"

"WHO DID THIS?!" Hell's Chef boomed so loudly he almost knocked everyone right off their feet. "WHO _KILLED_ THIS IDIOT WITH _MY _KNIFE?! I'LL FILET THEM! I'LL MAKE THEM INTO A STEW!"

Cactus Gunman swallowed and stepped in front of Sarah, hoping to shield her just in case Hell's Chef got violent. His hands hovered over his holstered guns as Chef kept ranting.

"SOMEONE _STOLE_ MY PROPERTY, AND USED IT TO _MURDER SOMEONE!_ WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO _RUINED _MY KNIFE AND TRIED TO FRAME ME I'LL _KILL-"_

_ "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" _Angel Dog flew right in Hell's Chef's face, raised her hand, and slapped him across the cheek.

The impact was so hard that everyone present could clearly hear it. Sarah winced and Gunman's stomach tied up in a knot again. Gunman waited for Angel Dog to get swatted out of the air or something worse, but Hell's Chef just stood there, stone still, not even blinking.

"Everyone's really on edge, and they _suspect you!"_ Angel Dog planted her fists on her hips, still dangerously close to Hell's Chef's stunned face. "If you act like this, everyone will resent you more! Calm. Down. And. Help. I don't think you did this, and if you want to prove it, you're going to have to calm down and stop acting like a big baby!"

Hell's Chef's head turned towards Angel Dog slowly and he wiped at his eyes. "..."

"Well?" Angel Dog urged, smacking him on the shoulder with her wand. "Say something!"

"...you're… right…" Hell's Chef admitted. "But NEVER slap me again!" He raised a fist threateningly at Angel Dog and she hit that with her wand too.

"Behave and help me guard the body and I won't," Angel Dog stuck her tongue out at him and he growled.

"Y-you're amazing, senorita!" Cactus Gunman looked at Angel Dog with his eyes glittering with admiration. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"No kidding, that was incredible!" Sarah popped out from behind Gunman to beam at Angel Dog.

"I should try that one of these days…" Catherine's tongue slipped out of her mouth as her mind ran wild with possibilities.

Angel Dog gave the group her brightest smile, doing her best to hide the fact that her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She was surprised Chef didn't slam her into the wall and murder her right then and there… but she was glad she went with her instincts to protect the others. Someone had to keep Chef in check, after all!

"Where's Monoputa…?" Catherine tapped a pointy nail against her chin. "He said he'd be back with our evidence bags and, more importantly, something for me."

"I'm right here!" Monoputa announced cheerily, popping out of nowhere. Sarah wrinkled her nose when she noticed he was still caked in blood. "I _know_ not to keep the ladies waiting," He winked at Catherine.

"No lady would wait for you. Especially when there is a dead body on the scene," Catherine retorted. "Now... do you have it?"

"Of course! I _also know_ to get the ladies what they want," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Can you get on with it already?" Angel Dog folded her arms.

"With pleasure, _m'lady. _Evidence bags for all of you bastards because you couldn't do a thing without me!" He spun around on the spot, letting the precise number of evidence bags fly at their intended targets. When he was done he took a little bow. "Ta-da~!"

Sarah studied her bag. Nothing was new about it and all the bags looked identical so it was impossible to tell if she had it before. Shrugging, she stuffed it into her pocket and glanced at Gunman who was doing the same._ We can finally get started on collecting evidence and figuring out who did this! I know we can definitely pull through!_

"I almost forgot!" He ran as fast as his stubby legs would take him to the bar door and peered inside. "Guess who, bastards? A present for the three of you!" Monoputa tossed three more evidence bags turned back to the others. "Okay, _now _I'm done!"

"This can't be all you have," Catherine put her hands on her hips and looked at Monoputa impatiently. "Come on, what do you have for me? I've got work to do, make it fast."

Monoputa put his hands in front of his mouth and giggled. "Oh, but it's related to your work. I brought you...NEEDLES!"

"You did?! Really?!" Catherine exclaimed breathlessly, clutching her hands together next to her face. When she saw the looks others were giving her, she hurriedly adjusted her posture to one of disbelief and adopted a sceptical tone. "I mean, really?"

"Of course! Presenting…" He put his hands behind his back and after a few seconds of dramatic pause, put his open palms in front of her. "...THE NEEDLES!"

Resting on Monoputa's outstretched palms were absolutely two miniscule needles; Catherine's face fell and she looked positively betrayed. _I don't understand what is with her and needles,_ Sarah recalled the times she had seen Catherine fantasise over them. _But I know that that was beyond cruel to crush her hope like that._

"O-oh. I see," Catherine half-heartedly took the needles from Monoputa's bloody hands.

"Teehee, aren't I the nicest?" Monoputa put his hands behind his head as though he were reclining.

"Absolutely," Sarah commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Couldn't be better."

"I'm glad you think so, Sarah!" He winked at her. "And I was beginning to think you hated me!"

Sarah just scowled back. _I won't play his stupid games. He's the one behind all of this. Behind all of the murders, all the deaths. Everything._ Monoputa looked away and addressed everyone, ignoring Sarah and grandly opening his arms.

"And I'm off to share my kindness to all the others! Good luuuck~!" He disappeared, leaving silence and purpose.

"Well, these will have to do…" Catherine sighed, rolling the needles around in her palm. "I would have preferred bigger and more…versatile needles. I guess I need to work with what I've got." She turned to Gold's body, bent down and began to work.

_I can't let her do all the work. I need to play my part too._ "Are you feeling better, Gunman?" Sarah asked with genuine concern.

He turned to face her and straightened his hat. "Si, senorita. I am feeling much better," he assured her although his face was still a little pale.

Sarah was glad he was pushing through and shot him a giant grin. "Then let's start, shall we?"


	12. Blood Tests

"What do you need those needles for anyway, Catherine?" Sarah asked.

Before heading off on their excursion, Sarah figured she had better see what Catherine was up to.

"Well…" Catherine hummed to herself as she filled one of the small needles with Gold's blood. "I noticed something… odd here."

"Odd?" Cactus Gunman parroted, squinting at the corpse. He reflexively covered his nose; the smell of Gold's oily blood was as subtle as a brick to the face.

"When I mopped up Gold's nosebleed after his motive, I couldn't help noticing how… distinctive his blood was…" Catherine put the now full needle aside to turn to Gunman and Sarah, resting her hands on her cheeks. "It was so thick and such a rich color… I couldn't get it out of my mind!"

"That's… nice…" Gunman offered, pointedly taking a few steps back from her.

"I can pick it out in a crowd, so to speak," Catherine winked at him. "So it's easy for me to see that not all the blood here is Gold's."

"Do you think…?" Sarah cast a nervous glance at Chef, who was wrapped up in angrily staring at a wall.

"Don't blame him just yet," Catherine tsk-tsked, reaching for the empty needle. "I think there might have been a fight here. Poor Gold has a huge gash on his back and some of his gold plating has come off… I'll spare you the sight, but his stomach and face are both really chipped..." Catherine sighed mournfully, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Sarah and Cactus Gunman both looked at Gold's back and, sure enough, an enormous, deep cut stretched along it. Much to Sarah's horror, the cut was deep enough to see musculature intermingling with wiring underneath Gold's metal coating.

"It's a shame it's only plating, but there _is_ such interesting anatomy on this young man…" Catherine took blood from another spot on the hardwood floor. Her voice dropped lower and Sarah could have sworn she heard her say "I wonder what the rest of his insides look like…"

Sarah dismissed it as a delusion, shaking her head rapidly.

"I'm going to run tests on both vials of blood and see if I'm right," Catherine finished filling up the second needle and sighed contentedly. "Ahhhh, there we go! I _know_ I'll find something that will help."

"Good luck!" Gunman tipped his hat to her and Catherine giggled girlishly.

"I'm going to miss Gold… but that motivates me to work extra hard!" With a wink, Catherine sashayed to the nurse's office, humming yet again.

_Catherine really is something,_ Sarah analyzed. _She's the perfect mix of a professional and a romantic, even if she is a little odd. She can knuckle down when she needs to and can have a good time as well. I hope we don't lose her; she's a valuable asset. _ Sarah scolded herself for even _thinking_ of losing someone else, especially if she didn't have proof she was the murderer.

"Senorita… look at this!" Gunman called out to her. He had wandered near the door to the bar and was pointing at the ground. "I-it can't be…?"

Sarah followed his finger. He was pointing to a series of red splodges scattered between the bar and Gold's disfigured body that glimmered in the candlelight. She had one guess. "It is. It's blood."

"Th-then, there really was a struggle?" Gunman gasped as he covered his hands over his mouth.

"Unfortunately, it seems that way," she looked over at Gold's shining corpse. "Poor Gold must have been terrified..."

She clenched her fists determinedly. _And I won't rest until I find out who did this to him._

"Come on, Gunman," Sarah strode over to the door of the bar and held the handle in her fist. "Let's see if these guys found anything."

Her companion eyed the blood uncomfortably as his legs led him to her call like a dog to it's owner. Opening the door, the pair were greeted by three pairs of eyes.

"Aww, I got excited for a second," Roulette Boy whined. "But it's just Gunman… Why couldn't it be someone cool?"

Cactus Gunman glared at the child and shook his fist. "I- I _am_ cool! I am tough! No hombre can stand up to this cactus!"

Roulette Boy touched an innocent hand to his chin and tilted his head. "But that's just what you _say_, isn't it?" His tone accusing, rather than curious.

Gunman's words caught in his throat as he tried to retaliate. "Uh...I...See…"

"Leave him alone, Roulette Boy, this is serious," Sarah scolded.

"Come now, Sarah," Clock Master smiled good humouredly. "These are dark times. Let the boy have a bit of-"

"Gunman is a cow-ard! Gunman is a cow-ard!" Roulette Boy sang, hopping in a circle.

"N-no! I am not!" Gunman feebly insisted. No matter how hard he tried, the child continued to sing his cruel song.

"-fun…" Clock Master finished. Sarah raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, smiling helplessly.

"Ohhh! Children have fallen so far!" Poor Conductor sighed dramatically, the spotlight falling on his sorrowful face once again. "There was such a time when children were kind; when they enjoyed my music! Now they taunt and tease their elders that they once were led to respect. Oh, the humanity!"

"Maybe I'd respect you more if you weren't so whiny…" A shadow fell across Roulette Boy's face as he rolled his eyes at Poor Conductor. Poor Conductor made a sorrowful noise and clutched his heart.

"Roulette Boy, be good and tell them what we found," Clock Master crouched down to Roulette Boy's level, giving him an encouraging, gentle push on the back.

"Ooh, yeah! Well, that table and those chairs over there are knocked over, which I'm sure you noticed…" Roulette Boy pointed to the table closest to the door, the one Sarah had been sitting at during the party.

Sarah actually hadn't noticed. One of the table legs had come off, too. Did something collide with it?

"...and the carpet here's all ripped up…" Roulette Boy bent down to tap the ground. Sure enough, there were several tears in the carpet, but they were small. "Aaaaand, I found these!" He held out his extended palm to Sarah. In his tiny hand were several golden fragments.

Poor Conductor wiped his tears and sniffled: "We think Judgement Boy Gold got dragged into the hallway, before…"

"He got his head cut off!" Roulette Boy gleefully finished Poor Conductor's sentence, jumping excitedly with his arms in the air. "Probably so the noise wouldn't wake up all you lazy drunks!"

Surprisingly, Roulette Boy had a point. Sarah couldn't exactly put carpet tears or a knocked over table into her evidence bag, but she definitely made a mental note for later.

"See? The boy's not all bad," Clock Master smiled. "Now put those little pieces into your evidence bag, Roulette Boy."

"Yeah, don't want these dummies losing these for us!" He smiled like Gunman and Sarah weren't in the room and followed Clock Master's instructions.

"Whoever dragged him into the hallway must be very strong…" Cactus Gunman intentionally changed the subject and stroked his mustache in thought.

"Hell's Chef can carry around that big, heavy knife like it's nothing," Sarah bit her lip and cast a nervous glance at the door, hoping the short-tempered cook couldn't hear her. "This evidence doesn't exactly clear him."

"He's horrifying…" Poor Conductor blubbered. "Not to mention an elitist. If you give him the smallest bit of constructive criticism on his food, he gets upset!"

"I don't know, I think you two have a lot in common…" Clock Master mumbled, which sent Roulette Boy into a fit of giggles.

Poor Conductor ignored that comment and turned his attention to Sarah and Gunman, his fists clenched. "And that is all we found."

"Do we look elsewhere, senorita?" Gunman asked eagerly. He couldn't _stand_ being around Roulette Boy.

"Hmm," Sarah held her chin as she pondered. "We don't have all the pieces yet, I'm sure of that. I just have one more question."

Gunman hung his head in defeat and sighed. Sarah glanced at him sympathetically before looking to Roulette Boy.

"Where _exactly _did you find those gold pieces?"

The child giggled. "They really are _Gold_ pieces, get it?" When Sarah's expression didn't change in the slightest, he scowled and huffed. "I found them over there, dummy."

Roulette Boy pointed to a floorboard in front of the doorway. Sarah tilted her head. _I don't see what makes that spot so special… Wait a second._ She strode over to the spot and knelt down on the floor.

"Do you see anything?" Gunman asked, smiling to himself about Sarah's intelligence.

"We all do. It's just you who can't!" Roulette Boy stuck his tongue out at him.

Ignoring the child, Sarah responded to Gunman's query. "There _is _something distinctive about this spot: this floorboard is jutting up pretty high. Gold was probably dragged over this spot and that's why those fragments came off."

"Well spotted, Sarah," Clock Master clapped a little too loud, then held his head in pain.

"Hey, it was _me_ who found them first so_ I_ knew that too!" Roulette Boy insisted, refusing to let his discovery be overshadowed by her addition.

Clock Master grinned at him. "Of course you did, boy. No one doubts that."

Gunman and Poor Conductor exchanged a glance. Their faces displayed they were equally fed up with Roulette Boy's antics.

"And if anyone does, they'll regret it," Roulette Boy nodded as he eyed the two men who jumped a little and acted nonchalant.

"Hahaha, of course they will!" After a belly laugh, Clock Master patted Roulette Boy on his wheel. "You're sharp as a tack, kiddo! I'm proud of you."

Roulette Boy beamed up at Clock Master before sticking his tongue out at Poor Conductor and Cactus Gunman.

"Oh, I have a final question. Did either of you notice anything weird at the party? I don't remember much, and I assume Gunman doesn't…" Sarah looked over at him and he smiled sheepishly and shook his head no.

"Can't remember a thing!" Clock Master threw his head back and laughed. "I completely blacked out!"

Sarah pressed her lips into a tight line. She had no idea how Clock Master could bounce back from the trauma of a murder so quickly, and it had been one that had occurred at a party he hosted, even.

"I don't remember anything strange…" Poor Conductor rubbed his temples. "I remember talking with Mummy Papa and Gregory, and they both seemed completely fine. I don't think either of them did this…"

"It _must_ be Chef!" Roulette Boy bounced joyfully. "Yay! This stupid trial's going to be really short!"

"Don't say that yet, _mocoso,"_ Cactus Gunman squinted at Roulette Boy. "We can't afford to make mistakes."

"Hmph," Roulette Boy pouted and folded his arms.

"I think we've squeezed all the evidence we can out of these three," Sarah leaned over so she could look Gunman in the eye, giving him a weak smile. "How about we ask Chef what his alibi is?"

"Are you suicidal, senorita?" Cactus Gunman looked at her with horror. "This is no job for a girl like you. I'll do the asking. I would feel guilty forever if he did anything to hurt you."

"Grooooooss," Roulette Boy stuck a finger in his mouth and feigned a gag.

Ignoring Roulette Boy, Sarah turned to Clock Master and Poor Conductor. "If you find anything else, please bring it up at the trial."

"You can count on my aid," Poor Conductor bowed gallantly and Clock Master nodded with a grin.

With that, Sarah and Gunman headed into the hallway and toward Gold's body.

_GHS_

Angel Dog and Hell's Chef had covered the body, much like last time. Gold required two blankets in order to be completely covered, but the bloody splatter that the knife was stuck into was left out in the open.

Angel Dog and Hell's Chef were talking quietly to one another, which surprised Sarah since she thought Chef was physically incapable of speaking softly.

"Hell's Chef?" Cactus Gunman approached the towering man, one of his hands hovering over a gun holster. "Sorry to interrupt but we-er, _I_ need to ask you some things about the case."

"Grrrrr…" Hell's Chef's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Calm down," Angel Dog frowned at him. "Cactus Gunman isn't accusing you. If you have a solid alibi, you can clear your name."

"Please, senor, cooperate and tell us what you were doing at the time of the murder," Cactus Gunman looked at Hell's Chef pleadingly.

"I was… cooking… during the party…" Hell's Chef began, steepling his fingers.

Sarah let out a colossal sigh of relief. He was actually cooperating! She made a mental note to thank Gunman later.

"Later at night… I left, to go grab a special ingredient from my room, but when I came back… the window was open and the kitchen was cold. I went to close it, but the wind was really strong." Sarah could hear Chef grinding his teeth beneath his collar. "It… blew out my flame. I couldn't move. Someone did that on purpose… someone read the book…!" Hell's Chef's voice was simmering now and his fists were squeezed tight and shaking.

"What about the book?" Sarah asked, attempting to approach Chef only to be stopped by Gunman sticking out his arm in her path.

"AAAAARGH, Monoputa wrote about my FLAME!" Hell's Chef pointed at the fire burning at the top of his head. "I burned my book because I was ANGRY ABOUT THAT! If my fire goes out, I stop moving! Someone opened that window on _purpose_ and so they could STEAL my knife!"

Angel Dog's mouth was hanging open. "But… but who read the book? Did you see anyone looking at you strangely, Chef? Did you hear anyone walking in the kitchen when you left?"

"NO!" Hell's Chef roared. "No one! Argh, when I find out who did this, I'll…"

"Chef…" Angel Dog floated close to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down. Your alibi is solid. You might have just saved yourself… and the rest of us."

Hell's Chef took a few heavy, sharp breaths.

Despite Gunman not wanting her to, Sarah spoke up. "Thank you, Chef. This is a big help." Sarah gave him her most non-threatening smile.

Hell's Chef turned away from her, pulling his collar further up his face. "...hmph."

"We're going to go check the kitchen and see if we can figure out who did that to you," Sarah kept her voice gentle.

Hell's Chef turned to glare at her again, but not with his usual hardness. "Don't touch my cookware."

"W-we won't, senor!" Cactus Gunman held up his hands. _We do value our lives._

Angel Dog flew very close to Sarah so she could whisper in her ear.

"Hey, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Chef who you suspect. Judging by the way he keeps talking to me, he might… tear them to shreds before we even go to the trial." Sarah turned to Angel Dog to see that she was nervously biting her lip. "The last thing I want is to see Chef get executed. He's trying so hard to keep his temper in check… I _know_ he didn't do this, Sarah."

"If it'll keep everyone safer, you have my word, Angel Dog," Sarah complied.

"I knew I could count on you," Angel Dog gave her a genuine smile and drew back as Hell's Chef cast Sarah a suspicious look.

"Believe me, Hell's Chef, we'll do our best to find the _truth_ behind who set you up," Sarah insisted confidently.

Hell's Chef nodded in reply, satisfied their whispers were not against him.

"Come along, senorita," Gunman gestured for Sarah to follow him as he headed to the staircase. "There is much to be done."

Sarah started after him, bidding her friends goodbye as she walked.

_GHS_

The two entered the kitchen to find Gregory Mama verbally tearing into Mummy Papa.

"What do you MEAN there's no evidence here?!" She shouted, gesticulating wildly. "Are you _blind?!_ There _must _be something! This is the culprit's base of operations!"

"Remember, earlier, Gregory said… the window was open…" Mummy Papa pointed to the window by the locked garden door. "I think that's the only evidence we have… also, can you not shout? My head is killing me…" Mummy Papa clutched his head, wrinkling his nose in pain.

"I'll shout all I want!" Gregory Mama looked like she was about to hit Mummy Papa with her cane. "How is an open window _evidence?!"_

Sarah cleared her throat loudly and Gregory Mama whipped towards her, her cheeks bright red.

"What do _you_ want?" Gregory Mama spat, sticking out a hip and resting a hand on it.

"I think you should let Mummy Papa say his piece, he might have an important idea…" Sarah offered. "Fighting and yelling will get us nowhere."

Cactus Gunman nodded. "Let him speak, senorita."

"Hmph, _fine,"_ Gregory Mama mumbled something about Sarah being bossy before gesturing defeatedly at Mummy Papa.

"Gregory told me that… Hell's Chef's candle was out because of a draft, but…" Mummy Papa wiped a bit of blood off his forehead like it was nothing. "I think Chef might have opened the window on purpose, to make himself look innocent."

"Y-you think so, senor?!" Gunman was taken aback by this turn of events.

"But-" Sarah began.

"Hmph, maybe that _is_ evidence," Gregory Mama admitted. "It was his knife at the scene; there's no possible way it wasn't him. That waxy oaf never lets it out of his sight and no one with any sense would go into his _precious_ kitchen while he was there. No one else could have opened that window." She turned to Mummy Papa who was looking at her blankly. "How did someone like _you_ think of that?"

Mummy Papa didn't seem at all offended and pondered the question as though it were a serious issue. "I think... It just made sense."

"But Hell's Chef said it was open after he left to get an ingredient," Sarah insisted. "We can't rule out what he says just yet."

"Why not?" Gregory Mama asked irritably. "No one saw him or heard him. He's obviously just making up lies so he can leave."

"I wonder what his motive was…" Mummy Papa pondered, screwing up his face in thought once more.

"Tch, probably saw some famous recipe in his video, knowing that fool," she huffed. "From what I've seen of that ridiculous cook, he…"

As Gregory Mama continued her rant, Sarah zoned out. _Is it possible Hell's Chef did it? I trust Angel Dog's judgement and that knife is just too obvious… Someone has to be setting him up, right?_

"Senorita?" Gunman's soft voice shattered her thoughts into glimmering shards. He continued as she looked to him. "I do not think we will find much else here. Should we move on?" _Not to mention Gregory Mama is terrifying!_

Sarah glanced over at the other two who were still coming up with convoluted theories about Hell's Chef's method of blowing his candle out. She sighed in defeat and turned to Gunman.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't have time to sit here and listen to these two jump to conclusions. We need to find Steve and Cactus Girl," she nodded with a new spark of hope within her. "I'm sure they can help untangle this mess."

"Oh thank goodness," he whispered inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Er, that was a bit soft, wasn't it? I meant to say 'sorry for our rudeness, Mummy Papa and Gregory Mama, but we must be going'." Gunman hastily covered for himself.

Gregory Mama snorted. "You won't be missed; you hardly helped at all."

"Good luck," Mummy Papa smiled obliviously.

_At least he appreciates we're trying._ "Good luck to you too."

As Cactus Gunman and Sarah walked down the hall a minute later, Gunman couldn't help noticing the grim look on Sarah's face. Her eyes were downcast and she was biting her lip.

"Senorita…" Cactus Gunman took gentle hold of her arm so she'd stop walking. "Are you okay?"

"I… it seems like every piece of evidence we get contradicts another…" Sarah chewed on her thumbnail, staring at the wall across from them. "I'm not feeling very confident about this trial…"

"Senorita, don't speak like that!" Cactus Gunman leaned forward, fists clenched in determination. "This is not all on you. Everyone in the house will work hard to figure out who killed Judgement Boy Gold. What has happened to your positive attitude?"

"It's hard to stay positive when the odds aren't in our favor…" Sarah looked at Gunman, her brow knitted. "Whoever the murderer is, they did an amazing job covering their tracks…"

Gunman's eyes suddenly widened. "Senorita, what about what Catherine found?"

"What about it...?"

"Surely she's done with the tests by now… if there are indeed two types of blood, maybe she can figure out who killed Gold?" Cactus Gunman did his best to smile broadly, hoping to make Sarah stop frowning. "She _does_ seem to know her blood, after all. Shall we go to the nurse's office?"

"Good idea…" Sarah gave Gunman a small but genuine smile of gratitude, which almost made Gunman's heart burst. "Maybe what Catherine found can clear the fog in my head."

With Cactus Gunman leading the way, the pair headed to Catherine's office.

_GHS_

Sarah knocked gently on the door to the nurse's office and was surprised when it swung open almost instantly, a beaming Catherine on the other side.

"Guess who was right?" Catherine posed with her hands on her hips, smugly raising her nose.

"Was it you?" Gunman couldn't help smiling back and even Sarah's eyes began to light up a little.

"Mmm-hmm!" Catherine grabbed each of them by an arm and pulled them into her office. "Come take a look!"

Catherine's makeshift blood testing station was impressive. She had a microscope set up, the blood filled needles carefully placed into a holder, and small drops of blood on a metal sheet. There was also a stack of notes done in neat, girlish handwriting. Closer examination revealed that Catherine dotted her i's with little hearts, in true professional fashion.

"Gold's blood is completely different in composition than the culprit's blood," Catherine explained, gesturing to the microscope. "But the culprit… I can't place who they are. Their blood is fairly standard. It could be anyone's… during the trial I might ask people to show any hidden injuries…"

"Uh… I think most people would refuse that…" Sarah sweated a little.

"I have _methods _to make people listen to my orders," Catherine said with a glint in her eye that made Sarah nervous and Gunman blush. "This confirms that there was a struggle… but the scrapes on Gold's face are… strange, if that's the case. I think the culprit may have knocked him over and caused him to skid along the floor. The flaked off plating couldn't have been done with a knife like _that._ The book said Hell's Chef's knife could cut through elephant bones like they were hot butter…"

"Wait, you read the book?!" Sarah's eyes widened in shock.

"N-not the whole thing!" Catherine backpedaled, but she rested her hands on her cheeks, her face flushing a deep scarlet. "Just _everything_ about Chef… the book has the likes, dislikes, and everything you could possibly want to know about a person in there! Did you know he enjoys growing his own herbs? How precious! It's a shame he can't do that here… uh…"

Catherine came down from cloud nine only to see that Cactus Gunman and Sarah were looking at her like she had just grown a second head from her neck.

"I'm sorry…" Catherine blushed even more deeply. "I'm just…"

"Don't worry, senorita, I understand how love can cloud one's mind," Cactus Gunman's eyes were glimmering and Sarah rolled her eyes. "But… do you think this clears Hell's Chef?"

"Well… that's the thing…" Catherine scratched her head. "I saw Hell's Chef cut himself when he was cooking, and it wasn't exactly a small cut… but only one drop of blood came out of his finger. If it had been anyone else, they would have bled enough to make a _huge_ mess. I think he has much less blood than the rest of us."

Catherine sounded a little disappointed about that, but Sarah was delighted to hear it.

"Mummy Papa and Gregory Mama must have been wrong about Chef opening the window himself!" Sarah was excited now, bouncing a bit. "But… this means someone else read the book! Chef said him shutting down when his candle went out was written in there!"

"One of us should put our book in an evidence bag…" Cactus Gunman sighed mournfully. "I should have known that someone would betray everyone's trust…"

"I'll do it, sweetie," Catherine moved to her shelf and grabbed the damned book. "I'll be glad to get this out of my sight. I'm so sorry I read it…"

"Don't apologize, Catherine, you weren't reading it to plot a murder," Sarah said warmly. "But, uh, I wouldn't say that you read it in court."

"Oh my gosh, NEVER! I'd be mortified if Chef knew…!" Catherine put her hands on her cheeks again. "But who knows… maybe he'd be receptive to my fascination… that man sure is an enigma…"

_You're an enigma,_ Sarah almost said, instead sighing under her breath.

"Thank you for your help, senorita," Gunman tipped his hat to Catherine as she put her book into her evidence bag. "I have no doubts that you will clear the name of the man you adore."

Catherine dropped her evidence bag and openly swooned. "Ahhh, thank you! And good luck to you too on your-"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Catherine was interrupted by Monoputa's voice echoing over the intercom.

"Oh no…" Sarah paled.

"The house trial is starting soon~! I'll be waiting at the elevator! Be there or be square! Oh, wait, you already are!" Monoputa burst into loud laughter at his own joke before the intercom went silent.

"B-but there's so much we don't know yet! And we didn't check on Cactus Girl and Steve and Neko Zombie, and-" Sarah was silenced by Gunman resting his hand on her shoulder.

"We did this before, we can do this again," Cactus Gunman looked dead into Sarah's tear-filled eyes. "Like I said, this isn't all on you. I'll be supporting you every step of the way… oh, and, so will the others"

"Wow… so brave…" Catherine commented, fanning herself.

Little did the two women know, Gunman was just a hair away from wetting himself.

"Thanks, Gunman…" Sarah wiped away her tears and did her best to look determined. "I'm happy to have you helping me."

Cactus Gunman quickly drew his hand away from Sarah and whirled around, covering his face so he wouldn't see her blush.

"W-well, I'm just telling the truth…"

"Hehehe…" Catherine looked between the two of them as she put her notes into her evidence bag. "I think we should get going. We have a murderer to catch."

_GHS_

As the three of them approached the elevator, they found a large crowd was already there, chatting apprehensively amongst themselves. Catherine had switched into serious mode and looked around doing a mental head count.

"We're missing one," she noted.

"Correctamundo, Catherine!" Monoputa exclaimed as loudly as he could as he appeared right next to Gunman.

If that exclamation didn't get everyone's attention, Gunman's scream sure did. Everyone's eyes were focused on the extremely embarrassed cactus who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Haha!" Roulette Boy laughed, breaking the silence. "I told you! I told all of you!" He hopped around in a circle, singing his favourite song. "Gunman is a cow-ard! Gunman is a cow-ard!"

Cactus Girl turned bright red with rage and ground her teeth, glaring daggers at Roulette Boy. That did nothing to shut him up, though.

While he continued to sing, Monoputa snickered. "This kid's smarter than Sarah. If you want to get out of here so much, I'd suggest a different partner." Sarah didn't budge and narrowed her eyes. "Ah, I see your tactic! Keep the lovesick puppy happy so he plays right into your hands! Very good! I like it! It gets the Monoputa tick of approval!"

"Wh-what?!" Sarah was caught off guard. "No! That- That's not why-"

"You just keep saying that, sister! Now I wanna get this trial on the road and we're missing our favourite sourpuss!" He tapped his foot impatiently. "I gotta do everything, don't I?"

He disappeared without a trace leaving everyone guessing as to what he meant.

"Ha, kitty's gonna get it!" Roulette Boy cheered.

"Oh! You mustn't cheer about such things!" Poor Conductor gasped. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "But that is probably what will happen…"

"Y-you think so?!" Steve gripped his hair and looked extremely distraught. _Neko Zombie's already been through so much!_

Cactus Girl tried to console him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Try to relax, Steve. I am sure it will not be so-"

"MRRROOOWWW!"

"N-Neko Zombie!" Steve yelled, looking fearfully at the door to the lobby.

Sarah saw Gunman's knees knocking out of the corner of her eye as silence echoed throughout the room. Everyone was frozen, apprehensively waiting for what was to follow.

"Neko Zombie?" Sarah called tentatively.

_BOOM!_

"Sorry to keep you bastards waiting!" Monoputa smiled as he walked through the lobby door which he had just loudly kicked open.

In his tiny, yet powerful hands he was dragging Neko Zombie in by the tail. The stitched-up feline had a melancholic expression and he let out a depressed 'mrrow' every so often.

"Now, to the house trial!" He gestured with one hand to the elevator door which soundless slid open. "Get in before you get punished~!"

A shiver of fear struck like lightning and everyone filed into the dull elevator which would lead them to the horrific, confusing case that lay ahead. Monoputa nodded with satisfaction.

"Thaaat's more like it," he tugged on Neko Zombie's tail and pulled him into the elevator with the others. "You're really light, Neko Zombie. Heh, it's almost as if you're a hungry, stray cat! Oh wait, you are! Ahahahaha!"

"Mrrow…" Neko Zombie moaned as his heartstrings felt like they were being pulled apart. He curled up in the corner of the elevator miserably as Monoputa kept on cackling.

_He's a stray? Is that what his reality video showed him? _"It's not funny, Monoputa. Leave him alone," Sarah commanded sternly, having zero tolerance for any more harsh treatment of Neko Zombie.

"Oh? Isn't it? At least I have my dream job, toots," Monoputa teased, sticking out his tongue.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as a flash of pain and nostalgia rushed through her like a flowing river. _How does he…? How __doesn't__ he know what was in my video..._ She answered herself scathingly. She had no reply and looked away.

"Ehehe, I finally shut her up!" Monoputa held his hands to his face. "A victory in Monoputa history! Whelp, see you sad sacks on the other side!" He made a dramatic gesture to the door, which slid shut and vanished once more.

The elevator rumbled and began its descent. A wave of sadness washed over Sarah like a flood as she remembered how she had been with Judgement Boy when she was last here. And it was the last time she held him in her arms. _No. I can't let myself feel down. I need to focus on what's happening now. We have to pull through this trial, no matter how difficult it seems or what Monoputa says to us. And Gunman was right,_ she looked at him and saw he was shaking with fear, then glanced over everyone else._ I'm not alone. I'm sure if we all work together, we can get through this and be free._ The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors slid open once more. Slowly, everyone wordlessly exited and waited for Monoputa. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and repeated her new mantra. _If we get through this, we can go home._

_**COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!**_


	13. Case 2 Trial Part 1

The elevator came to a halt and the door opened to reveal a blindingly bright room.

Sarah's jaw dropped. This wasn't the dark, dreary trial room that they had solved the last mystery in. It still had Monoputa's throne, the bonsai, and the podiums, but the walls were now a golden orange, with murals of sunrises and beautiful beaches delicately painted on long, flat sections of the walls.

"Like it?" Monoputa hopped out of the elevator and posed in front of everyone, a big grin on his face. "Got some of my buddies to redo the room! Figured I'd remind all of you of what's waiting for you if you can get back to reality. That, and a change of scenery keeps life exciting!" Jumping in the air and clicking his heels together, Monoputa scampered over to his throne and made himself comfortable.

Everyone slowly made their way over to their assigned podiums. Sarah's heart sank when she looked to her left and saw a framed photograph of Judgement Boy's grinning face in sober black and white, crossed out with a blood red X. Next to his former podium was a photo of a smug Gold displayed the same way.

"Ahh, I see you noticed the new portraits," Monoputa beamed at Sarah. "It's so neat seeing more and more appear, isn't it? Three down, fourteen to go!"

Sarah felt her stomach tie up into a knot, but she knew better than to indulge the sadistic Prompter.

Besides, she couldn't let her feelings cloud her mind. She had a mystery to solve.

"You all know how this works, don'cha? Without further ado…" Monoputa pulled out his gavel and banged it on the arm of his chair. "Let the house trial commence!"

"Tch, we don't even _need_ a trial," Gregory Mama snorted and flicked her hair indignantly from the other side of Gold's former podium. "It's obviously Hell's Chef."

Hell's Chef squinted at her. _"What?"_

"N-now Mama, don't be hasty…" Gregory pleaded, desperately wanting to live.

"Quiet, Gregory!" She thwacked him on the head with her cane and continued in a dignified fashion. "It was _his_ knife used at the scene and he was the only one who wasn't with us!" She pointed her cane at him dramatically. "This oaf blew out his own candle in order to make him seem innocent! But _I _can see through his waxy scheme."

"It wasn't ME!" Hell's Chef flailed his arms angrily. "Someone STOLE my KNIFE while my CANDLE WAS BLOWN OUT!" He slammed his fists on his podium.

"Y-your candle was blown out?" Steve queried the chef next to him nervously. A trickle of sweat rolled off his forehead. "D-does that do anything to you?"

Hell's Chef slowly swung around to face him and gave Steve the most intense glare Sarah had ever seen. "Yes."

Steve gulped and backed toward the other end of his podium, his knees shaking. Gunman sighed with relief, glad he wasn't in Steve's shoes but couldn't help feeling sympathetic.

"He's right, as expected," Catherine let out a romantic sigh. Smiling euphorically to herself, she reached into her evidence bag and pulled out the book Monoputa had issued. "It says right in here that Hell's Chef stops moving when his candle goes out." _Think of all the things I could do using that knowledge…_

"YOU READ IT?!" Hell's Chef bunched his hands into fists.

"I was just trying to protect you!" Catherine's eyes filled up with tears.

"Calm down, Chef, okay?" Angel Dog peered around Cactus Girl. "Deeeep breaths in… and out..."

While Hell's Chef did his best to control his temper, Cactus Girl moved the discussion along. "So this means it must have been someone who didn't go to discuss the book at Sarah's meeting, correct?"

"I doubt it!" Roulette Boy sang and recklessly hopped up and down on his stepstool. "I was listening in and I know that you guys just spent the whole time arguing! No one made any promises! Anyone could have read the book!"

Cactus Girl scowled as she realized he was right. "So whoever the culprit was must have read that book."

"Unless the culprit was the one who that page was about," Gregory Mama narrowed her eyes at Hell's Chef.

"Yes… It could still be Hell's Chef," Mummy Papa pointed out.

"IT'S NOT ME! SOMEONE'S SETTING ME UP!" Hell's Chef roared.

"Chef! Breathe! At least _try,"_ Angel Dog insisted.

"It's not going to achieve anything winding him up like that," Sarah stated while Hell's Chef hyperventilated. "Now, I don't know if he did it or it was someone else, but we can't let bias and preconceived ideas mix with the truth. So can we try to give the accusations a rest now?" Sarah frowned at Gregory Mama who huffed and looked away.

"Well now that she's gone quiet, what do we discuss first?" Clock Master looked at the others for an invitation of discussion.

"I think the state the bar was in is a good place to start," Cactus Gunman touched a hand to his chin, noticing Sarah smiling with approval out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help being pleased and kept on talking. "A table and chairs were knocked over… and a table leg even snapped off. Dios mio… how did that not wake us up?"

"Maybe it's because you did it YOURSELVES!"

"Oh, GREAT!" Hell's Chef tore at his hair.

_Ahh, that voice…!_

Sarah looked at Angel Dog's podium and saw a smirking Devil Dog in her place, playing with the hem of her much shorter dress.

"I know during my drinking contest with Gregory he knocked over all kinds of bottles and shit," She giggled maliciously. "Hell, I might have even knocked over those tables myself! It's all a blur." She swirled her eyes for emphasis and Monoputa cackled.

"Ahh, there's my girl! I missed you," He leaned his cheek on his palm, affection creeping into his voice. Sarah couldn't help shuddering.

"As much as I dislike agreeing with this one," Clock Master looked over at Devil Dog. "She's absolutely right. I've been to my fair share of bars in my day and I can say when I came to, the bar wasn't as tidy as I remembered it!" He couldn't help but laugh as he reminisced.

"So what you're saying is…" Gregory caught on.

"We probably caused a lot of that damage ourselves!" Clock Master finished, grinning.

"We couldn't have caused _all_ of that damage… right?" Steve asked, confused.

"Of course not, you dummy!" Roulette Boy sneered. "Watch it or you'll be as bad as Gunman. And if it were all you losers, I wouldn'ta found these!" Roulette Boy delved his tiny hand into his evidence bag and pulled out a fistful of glimmering golden shards.

"Are those...parts of Gold?" Mummy Papa asked, his brows rising in the slightest bit of surprise.

"Yep! And _I_ found them!" He boasted. "That crybaby was a big fat liar about being gold to the core. All this chipped off him."

"It's such a shame about that…" Catherine sighed, truly upset. "But those shards do correspond with the chipped plating on Gold's head." She opened up the Monoputa file and displayed a photo of Gold's head flipped over right side up. Sure enough, it was chipped in several places. Sarah regretted looking at the photo, though, Gold's eyes were wide open and lifeless and blood poured from his parted lips.

"Roulette Boy found the shards near the bar's door," Clock Master smiled at Roulette Boy like he was the son he should have. "He's smart as a whip! It shows whoever did it wasn't strong enough to lift Gold up entirely."

"That means it must be someone on the weaker side," Cactus Girl deduced. "Who around here has small muscles?"

"Steve has _terribly_ scrawny arms," Poor Conductor sighed as he looked at the boy who jumped and began biting his nails.

"Wh-what? M-me?! I'd never kill ANYONE!" Tears were in Steve's eyes as he trembled like a leaf in hurricane winds.

"No! Shut up! It has to be someone else!" Cactus Girl insisted a little too fiercely. "He has been working out at the gym! My brother can vouch for that!" She swung her arm around to point at him.

Gunman nodded knowingly. "Catherine can vouch as well, seester. She was the one who healed him after he collapsed." Gunman snickered to himself, remembering the chaos of the moment.

"That is true, but the muscle growth needed to lift Gold, even without the weights on him, doesn't fit the amount of time Steve was working out," Catherine pointed out the facts.

"It was him! HE stole my knife!" Hell's Chef was in a fit once more, leaning over at the frightened boy from the side of his podium. He reached out a massive hand, grabbed the front of Steve's shirt, and yanked him up right in front of his face. "YOU TOOK IT!"

Terrified beyond the point of wetting himself, Steve let out the loudest shriek anyone in the room had ever heard.

"PUT HIM DOWN, CONCHA!" Cactus Girl yelled, tugging on Steve from behind.

"Whoa, that was the loudest, girliest scream I've ever heard! And I hear a lot of those!" Monoputa chuckled from his podium but his laughter was nothing compared to Devil Dog's. "You probably broke the sound barrier or something! But Butch Cassidy over there has a point. Hey, Fatty, put the shrimp down, or you'll get an early punishment!"

Scowling at the prompter, Chef wordlessly released his grip on Steve causing him to fall back into Cactus Girl's arms.

Cactus Girl straightened Steve out and he kept shaking like crazy. Keeping a hand on Steve's shoulder, she glowered at Hell's Chef.

"Que te folle un pez!" She stabbed a finger at him. Cactus Gunman gasped and shook his head rapidly at his sister, but of course she didn't notice.

"You're lucky I don't know what that means…" Hell's Chef loomed over Cactus Girl and Steve, his expression cold and terrifying. "... or else I'd-"

_"STOP!"_

Everyone whirled towards the source of the voice and saw Neko Zombie, his chest heaving and his face twisted with anger.

"I can't take anymore of this blaming! Steve didn't do this! He came to collect my testimony, and…" Neko Zombie swallowed, closing his stitched eyes for a moment. "... I know he's honest. He'd never do something so horrible."

"I agree," Sarah spoke up. "He… he told me what was in his video. I won't tell you what it was, but I remember him saying…"

_"I know I have to to kill someone to get back to them, but I... I can't! I don't want to betray everyone for myself or for my reality!"_

"...He's innocent. There's no blood on his hands. I think all of you are just too eager to blame someone!" Sarah earned herself a small smile from Neko Zombie for her speech.

"... you're right. We're being too hasty," Gregory scratched his nose, racking his brain for more information.

"Steve's waaaaaay too much of a wimp to try to kill anyone, too!" Roulette Boy giggled. "Did you see his FACE when Chef picked him up? I bet he peed his pants! He'd _never_ be able to blow out Chef's candle and steal his knife!"

Steve was never so happy to be made fun of. He collapsed forward with relief, arms splayed over the top of his podium.

"Hmph… guess it wasn't you…" Chef grumbled, his eyes drooping a bit as he looked at Steve.

_An apology would be nice… _Steve so wanted to say.

"Hey, Cheffo, _you're_ still not clear though~!" Devil Dog stabbed her pitchfork in his direction. "Heheheh, maybe he dragged Gold so it would seem like a wimp like Steve killed 'em!"

"Drag…" Neko Zombie's eyes lit up. "No, Devil Dog, you've got that wrong!"

"Ehhh?!" Devil Dog seemed a bit taken aback, but she quickly bounced back into her cocky attitude. "Do you know something I don't, kitty?"

"I think it's time I get my testimony out in the open," Neko Zombie licked his paw and used it to smooth the unruly fur at the top of his head. "My ears may be stitched shut, but they're still good. I heard lots of people walk by my room… lots of very drunk people, being escorted by Cactus Girl. But… I also heard someone walking down the stairs. Alone. I didn't think much of it… until I heard them coming back and dragging something behind them. I've seen Chef with his knife. He slings it over his shoulder. Why would he drag it and make unnecessary noise?"

"If he read the book…" Mummy Papa offered. "... maybe he knew you had good ears? That seems like something Monoputa would mention… maybe he dragged it because he knew you would be listening."

"... do you really think Chef would think it through like that?" Neko Zombie crossed his arms tightly, giving Mummy Papa a look. "This is an elaborate setup. When I'm hungry, sometimes I watch Chef cook, and he's skilled with that blade. He'd make it quick and hide the murder weapon, not leave it out for everyone to see. That knife is too obvious."

"..." Hell's Chef blinked at Neko Zombie, and, for a brief moment, the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit.

Steve looked up at Chef, his jaw hanging in disbelief. _Did he just __**smile?!**_

Meanwhile, Sarah was wrestling with her thoughts about Neko Zombie's testimony. _Skilled with the blade…_ Sarah felt something nagging at the back of her mind, but she wasn't sure what it was. She pulled out her previously uncracked Monoputa File and opened it up, wincing at the contents. But she had a feeling there might be a missing piece in here…

"I got it!" Sarah exclaimed, completely interrupting the argument Gregory Mama had just started with Neko Zombie.

"Did you find something, senorita?" Cactus Gunman leaned around Catherine to look at Sarah, a hopeful grin beneath his mustache.

"I sure did!" Sarah looked up from the file, raising an eyebrow at the court. "How many of you have seen Chef cook?"

Neko Zombie, Catherine, and Gregory raised their hands. Hell's Chef shot Devil Dog an annoyed look and she groaned and raised her hand too.

"Other me did," Devil Dog grumbled.

"Can you describe it?" Sarah asked the four of them.

"Ooh! I've got this one!" Catherine jumped right in with a wink. "He's so skillful! I've seen him chop vegetables and slice through meat with that knife of his; he makes perfect cuts every time! I bet he could do it blindfolded!"

"Heh," Hell's Chef held his head high.

"She's right," Gregory nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anyone cook like he can. But what are you getting at, Sarah?"

"If he's so good with that knife of his…" Sarah whirled around the Monoputa File to reveal a photo of the wound on Gold's back. "... then why would he miss his mark?"

The courtroom sucked in a collective gasp and Sarah smiled in satisfaction.

"This cut is very sloppy too; much as I hate to say this, if that knife can truly cut through thick bone, it should have sliced poor Gold all the way through if the cut had strength behind it. I think whoever tried to kill Gold must have hesitated and missed… or they were hung over." Sarah explained, putting the photo away. "But, if Neko Zombie's testimony is true and he heard someone coming down the stairs…"

"... then the murderer must have been someone who was sleeping in the bar!" Cactus Girl finished Sarah's thought, her eyes widening.

"O-one of us?!" Mummy Papa held his head. "Oh… this is too much to take… I think I might faint…"

"Hmm, that narrows it down to Steve, Poor Conductor, Mummy Papa, Clock Master, Cactus Gunman…" Gregory Mama ticked off her fingers, stopping to make eye contact with Sarah. "And _you,_ missy."

"Wh-what about that vile child?" Poor Conductor pointed at Roulette Boy, who went "HUUUUH?" in response. "He could have been spying on us! He probably thought everyone stumbling around would be funny!"

"Don't blame him!" Clock Master barked. "He's just a child! A child would never try to kill anyone!"

"Um, hell-_o?_ Remember James, old man?" Devil Dog made the cuckoo sign.

"That one went bad because he was raised poorly," Gregory Mama snorted. "This child is clearly no different."

Gregory fumed to himself, balling his wrinkled hands into fists. "He was raised _very_ well, you old hag." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't say that about James!" Roulette Boy whined. "He was cooler than _all _you dummies! And I can't even carry that thing!"

"He's right…" Neko Zombie made sure everyone could rule him out. "With arms like those, he couldn't lift the knife off the ground enough to kill Gold. All of you are really grasping at straws here."

"See?" Roulette Boy pointed fiercely at Neko Zombie as he glared at Poor Conductor. "The kitty's right!"

"Yeah, we proved you're a tiny, annoying wimp," Devil Dog snickered.

"Oooh!" Monoputa licked his finger and made a sizzling sound as he touched the robes over his bum.

"Hmph!" Roulette Boy stomped his foot, crossed his arms and looked away.

"If it wasn't him… then who was it?" Steve asked nervously.

Cactus Girl surveyed everyone with her sharp eyes. "Does anyone have a _shred_ of evidence that might help?"

"Well now that you mention it," Catherine reached into her evidence bag and pulled out two corked vials of blood. "There were two different types of blood at the scene. One was Judgement Boy Gold's and the other… was the culprit's."

"How can you tell the difference between them?" Steve asked curiously.

"Gold's blood is muuuuch oilier senor," Gunman filled him in, proud of his knowledge. "It is very different from anyone elses."

Catherine nodded in agreement at her neighbour. "That's right. Here's the vials if you're curious."

Catherine tossed the vials over to Steve, her aim accurate and her arm steady from years of being a nurse. Steve fumbled with the vials, only just managing to prevent them from clanging to the ground. he held up the two next to each other and studied them.

"How do they look?" Mummy Papa asked from across the room.

Steve narrowed his eyes and held them to the light. "Yeah, they do look really different," he replied taking note of the consistency and colour.

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out," Roulette Boy smiled innocently. "You _are_ holding the blood of a dead guy and a killer, haha!"

Sarah saw Steve's body language depict he was beginning to panic. The vials shook and began to clang together. Cactus Girl quickly took them from his grasp and tossed them back to Catherine's capable hands.

"I guess this means there was a big struggle in the hall too, huh?" Gunman remarked. "We saw blood splodges along the hallway as well, didn't we senorita?"

"There were splodges there but…" _Something's bothering me… I need to figure out what it is…_ Sarah reviewed the evidence in her mind and soon found the gold at the end of the rainbow. "YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!"


End file.
